Dragon Ball UA: Tournament Of Power Recruitment
by ltj056
Summary: With the Tournament of Power about to begin, the universes look for warriors that can win. Join Universes two,three,four,six,nine,ten, and eleven as they try to survive.
1. Conspiracy Universe

**Hey everyone! Welcome to my first non DBA story. I decided to do a story of one of my favorite shows currently airing, Dragon Ball Super. As of the time of this story, the series is currently in the Universal Survival arc. Which is now one of my favorite arcs from the franchise. One of the biggest reasons for this is the new characters that were made to be in it. All of the universes I've seen I found very interesting. ( and yes i like Universe 2, that universe gets a lot of crap and I really don't get why.) And while scrolling through DBS fanfictions, do you want to know how many I found that were about a universe other than 6, 7, and 11? One. Just one. Which I find really disappointing, so I came up with this story. This will focus on how the other universes recruitment went. I decided to start with U4, the conspiracy universe. So with that said, let's get started.**

-Quitela Palace-

Quitela was sitting on his throne, wondering which fighters were going to be in the Tournament of Power. Ganos, Damom, and Gamisaras were obvious picks, but they were going to need more warriors in order to win.

Quitela: Cognic! Kuru!

On that, the two in question came into the room and kneeled.

Cognic: What is it Lord Quitela?

Quitela: We need to locate seven more fighters before the tournament.

Kuru looked up in surprise.

Kuru: We already have two aside from Ganos?

Quitela nodded.

Quitela: Yes, but that's not important. What is important is that we find more fighters, our trick may get U9 and U7 eliminated but that won't work on all the universes.

Cognic: Ganos left to get some warriors he believe can help us.

Kuru: And I have found a planet, home to a mighty warrior race.

Quitela smirked when he heard this.

Quitela: Good.

-Ganos-

Ganos was flying his ship towards a system that was pretty average to say the least. He was heading towards a planet,that appeared to mostly be water, that rested behind a larger planet, completely blocking it from the sun.

Ganos: There it is.

He took his ship to the planet's surface and landed on mildly rocky terrain. He stepped out and looked around.

Ganos: That's weird.

As he said that, a mysterious figure rose from the shadow and reached it's hand out to grab him.

Ganos: Darkori said that she'd be here.

The hand kept moving until it reached his shoulder and grabbed it.

Ganos: AH!

The figure was revealed to be Darkori, who was amused by Ganos's panicking.

Darkori: HA HA! You never cease to amuse me Ganos.

Ganos stopped freaking out and looked towards Darkori angrily.

Ganos: Not funny Darkori!

He tried to punch her, but she dodged it and he fell on the ground. He got up and calmed down.

Darkori: Why did you want to meet me?

Ganos: We need fighters for a tournament.

Darkori: Well, I suppose I could join. What kind of tournament is it?

Ganos: Eighty fighters in the ring at once.

Darkori looked surprised by this.

Darkori: Eighty, all at once?

Ganos simply nodded.

Darkori: How many fighters do we have?

Ganos: As far as I know and counting you, four. I was planning to get Monna and Caway after you.

Ganos noticed that Dakori was growing a massive smirk on her face and he knew why.

Dakori: So you came to get me first?

Ganos started to blush as Darkori's smirk grew larger. He was desperately looking for a way out of this.

Ganos (Awkwardly):We should get going, we don't have a lot of time.

Darkori's smirk died down, but it wasn't gone.

Dakori: Pity.

They got aboard the ship and prepared to find their next warrior.

-Kuru-

Kuru went to the planet Akuto Nakama, a planet that was home to race of wolf people, called the Okami. Kuru was discussing the tournament with Pakkuida, the king of the planet.

Kuru: And that's why we need your help, your planet is home to very skilled martial artist and henceforth will be of great use during the Tournament of Power.

Pakkuida took a moment to think about the whole thing, until he came to a conclusion.

Pakkuida: I will provided you with my most skilled warriors.

Kuru shook his head.

Kuru: Two should be sufficient.

Pakkuida was confused.

Pakkuida: Are you sure?

Kuru: Yes. We will need versatility, if we are to win.

Pakkuida turned to the Okami next to his throne.

Pakkuida: Shosha, you will fight in this tournament.

Shosha walked to the Supreme Kai and bowed.

Pakkuida: Shosha is my personal body guard and the second strongest warrior in the palace. His skill is matched, only by one other.

Kuru: Who might this other warrior be?

Pakkuida: His name is Majora and he is skilled beyond compare to anyone else on the planet.

Kuru: Where is he?

Shosha: He is at the training grounds, I'll take you there.

They left to find Majora, where Kuru saw fit to question the fighter next to him.

Kuru: What exactly is this Majora like?

Shosha: He is an exceptional fighter, who uses his speed and agility to take down far stronger fighters.

Kuru: And what can you do?

Shosa: I don't posses a special ability, but my ability to play dead has caused many opponents to fall.

Kuru: I see, you maybe a valuable asset in the tournament.

They continued to walk, until they came across Majora, who was coming back from training. Kuru looked closely and could see something strange.

Kuru: You're blind.

Majora(Sarcastic): You figure that out on your own?

Kuru: My apologies, it's just I wasn't expecting you to be blind.

Majora smirked at this comment.

Majora: Nobody does. Now what do you want?

Shosa stepped up and held Majora close.

Shosa(whispering): They want us to take part of a tournament that could be the end of us all.

Majora was rather stoic, but still felt like this was a joke.

Majora: You're joking right?

Shosa shook his head.

Majora: If you're shaking your head, remember I'm blind.

Shosa facepalmed at that.

Majora: If you're serious, then I guess I have no choice.

They turned towards Kuru, who was waiting for a response.

Majora: Alright, I'll join your team.

Kuru: Good. I will inform Quitela about this immediately.

They prepared to teleport back to the palace.

-Cognic-

The angel was on the planet Barun Sutando and was looking for a member of the Barun species, a race known for their flight capabilities. He had heard of one Barun in particular called Shantsa and found his home in a small village. Cognic had just finished explaining the situation to Shantsa, who was taking it surprisingly well.

Shantsa: So you want me to be part of a team of fighters, who are fighting in a tournament to decide the fate of the universe?

Cognic: Yes.

Shantsa just shrugged at this

Shantsa: Alright, I'll join.

Cognic: That was easier than I expected. Now I just need to find a warrior from the Shachi.

Shantsa: I know a Shachi by the name of Nink.

Cognic: Is he a capable warrior?

Shantsa: Yeah, he's very strong.

Cognic: Very well, could you show me where he lives.

Shantsa: Sure.

Shantsa grabbed onto Cognic and they teleported to the Shachi homeworld.

-Quitela-

Quitela had invited Damom and Gamisaras to his palace to inform them about the tournament. They were in his throne room talking about the situation.

Damom: So we get the whole tournament thing, but what's our strategy for it?

Quitela: You two are to stay hidden for most of the tournament. Don't reveal yourselves unless found and even then avoid fighting.

Gamisaras grew a disappointed look on his face.

Gamisaras: Aw, I was hoping to fight some guys.

Damom turned to his partner with a stern look on his face.

Damom: Gamisaras, this is serious.

Gamisaras: I know, but what fun is their in not fighting?

Quitela: Counter that thought with how much fun it would be to get erased.

That appeared to get him to shut up.

Quitela: So you two get the plan?

Damom/Gamisaras: Yessir!

Quitela: Good with this our survival is for certain.

He got a transmission from Kuru and Cognic.

Quitela: What do you have?

Kuru: I have acquired two Okami warriors.

Quitela: Good and you Cognic?

Cognic: I have retrieved a Barun and I am on my way to recruit a Shachi.

Quitela had a very pleased look on his face.

Quitela: Alright and do any of you have any idea where Ganos is?

Cognic: He is on his way to retrieve his allies.

Kuru: If he succeeds, then we will have our ten warriors.

Quitela: Get back here and we'll discuss our strategy.

The communication was cut off, leaving the three alone.

Damom: So what we do now?

Quitela: You two wait until the tournament.

Gamisaras: Yessir!

They left, leaving Quitela to his thoughts.

Quitel: Ganos, I'm counting on you.

-Ganos-

Ganos and Darkori were flying towards a pink planet and were about to land.

Darkori: Where is Monna's home town?

Ganos: We should be close to it now.

The ship landed near a small town, where there appeared to be a fighting arena on the edge of the city. While they were getting out, they were met with stares from the townspeople.

Ganos: Don't worry, we're just here to get a friend.

One of the townspeople walked up to them.

Person: Who are you looking for?

Ganos: We're looking for Monna. Do you know where she is?

The man pointed to the other side of town.

Person: Last time I saw her, she was at the arena.

Ganos bowed.

Ganos: Thank you.

The two went off to find her, passing some more of the townspeople who all looked in caution.

Darkori: These people are a bit paranoid.

Ganos: This planet doesn't get off world visitors often. So it makes sense that they would be cautious.

They kept moving until they got to the arena, which was just a white platform with a few columns surrounding it. A body was sent flying out of the ring towards them, they jumped out of the way and watched as the body crashed into the ground.

Ganos: Yep, Monnas here alright.

Darkori: What was your first clue?

They went up to the arena and found Monna in the center of the ring celebrating her win.

Darkori: Having a little fun Monna?

Monna turned around and hugged them tightly.

Monna: Ganos! Darkori! It's so good to see you!

To some it would look like she was squashing the air out of them. Ganos was starting to turn blue and Darkori's eyes looked like they were about to pop out.

Ganos: Monna-

Darkori: We can't breath!

Monna realized this and dropped them, they landed with a thud.

Monna: Sorry!

They got up quickly and caught their breath.

Ganos: It's alright.

Monna: So what are you doing here?

Ganos: We're building a team of martial artist to compete in a tournament and we were hoping you'd join.

Monna: A martial arts tournament, what kind?

Darkori: A battle royal of eighty fighters.

Monna jaw dropped at this.

Monna: Eighty?!

Ganos: Yes ten from eight universe.

Monna: How many do we have on our team now.

Ganos: I just went to find you guys, Lords Kuru and Cognic are looking for warriors, and Quitela has two warriors ready.

Monna: Well I'm in. This tournament sounds like fun.

Ganos: Great! We just need to get Caway and we'll be good.

Monna: Alright! Let's go!

Monna did a pose of standing on one foot, on her toes, pointing towards the ship, and started running to it. Ganos and Darkori just looked on in silence.

Darkon: We should be going.

Ganos: Yeah.

They started to walk to back to the ship.

-Cognic-

Cognic and Shantsa were walking around a shachi village, looking for the warrior named Nink.

Shantsa: Nink's home should be around here somewhere.

They kept walking, until Shantsa pointed to one house specifically.

Shantsa: There it is.

They walked towards the house and Shantsa knocked on the door. They heard foot steps and the door opened revealing Nink.

Nink: Shantsa, what are you doing here?

Shantsa: There is a tournament and we need you.

Nink: Not interested.

Nink was about to close the door, when Cognic stopped him.

Cognic: You might be interested when you hear what I have to say.

Nink looked confused, but let them in nonetheless to hear them out. They sat down near a table and talked about the situation. Cognic explained the stakes that the tournament present and, despite appearing stoic, worried Nink.

Shantsa: Will you join us now?

Nink waited a moment before responding.

Nink: Yes, I shall join you.

Cognic: Very well, we shall depart for Quitela's castle immediately and on the way I shall inform Quitela that I have found two fighters.

Cognic took his staff and motioned for the two warriors to grab him. They started to fly to the palace.

Cognic: Lord Quitela.

Quitela appeared on Cognic's staff.

Quitela: Did you find two fighters?

Cognic: Yes and we are heading back now.

Quitela: Good, now all we have to do is wait on Ganos.

Cognic: Of course, milord.

The transmission ended and the angel continued his way back to the castle.

-Ganos-

Ganos and Co. were approaching a planet that looked similar to Earth. The ship was preparing to land on the planet near a castle. They got out of the ship and headed towards the castle. They were about to enter when they were cut off by two guards.

Guard: Halt! State your business.

Ganos: We are here to speak with Princess Caway.

The guards looked at each other.

Guard 2: Why do you need to speak with Lady Caway?

Ganos: We need her help for a tournament.

The guards looked at each other again, but this time they laughed

Guard 1: You expect Princess Caway to be involved with a combat tournament?

Growing tired of the guards laughing, Monna stepped towards the guards

Monna: Hey! Caway is a great fighter! Probably better than the two of you.

The guards laughter only intensified after hearing this and Monna looked like she was ready to fight them. The guards noticed her pose and quickly pointed their spears at her. Seeing that there was not going to be an alternative to fighting, Ganos and Darkori got into fighting stances. They were about to fight when an energy boomerang landed right between them. They looked to see that Caway was running towards them.

Guard 1: Lady Caway!

Caway: What is going on here?

Guard 2: We were just dealing with these intruders.

Caway facepalmed at the guards inconsideration.

Caway: (Sigh) These are not intruders. They're friends of mine.

Guard 1: Are you sure?

Caway: Yes.

She was about to walk towards them, but the guards stopped her.

Guard 2: We cannot allow you to leave with these strangers.

Caway, growing tired of the guards, formed an energy hammer and walked towards them.

Caway: I'm sorry did you say something?

The two guards backed up.

Guard 1: It's just we cannot allow you to just leave.

Caway just looked confused at this.

Caway: Why not? My father lets me leave all the time.

Guard 2: It's just so sudden madem.

Caway: It will be fine, just tell my father that I will be gone.

Guard 1: Right away.

The guards left on that command. Caway turned towards the three warriors and was met with a hug from Monna.

Monna: Caway, it's so good to see you!

Monna was more cautious with the hug, but it was still keeping Caway from returning it.

Caway: It's nice to see you too Monna. Almost forgot how intense your hugs are.

Monna let go of Caway, who then walked up to Ganos and Darkori.

Caway: I missed you guys.

She gave them a hug, which they returned.

Ganos: It's nice to see you too Caway.

They let go and started to walk back to Ganos's ship.

Caway: What are you doing here?

Darkori: We came to get you for a tournament.

Caway: A tournament?

Ganos: Yes, one with ten warriors from different universes.

Monna put her arm around Caway.

Monna: And we need ten fighters, so we thought you'd be perfect.

Ganos: Your energy weapons will be perfect for this tournament.

Caway thought for a moment before responding.

Caway: Alright, I'll join.

Ganos: Great!

Caway suddenly got a very excited expression.

Caway: Maybe there will even be a handsome man there.

They all sweat dropped at that.

Darkori: Still looking for a boyfriend?

Caway's face just screamed determined.

Caway: I will find a husband one day.

A blush grew on Ganos's face, as he tried to make them drop the conversation.

Ganos: Let's head for the ship, we don't have much time.

Darkori and Caway noticed this, looked at each other, and smirked.

Darkori: Getting jealous Ganos?

Caway grabbed Ganos, pulled him into a hug, and rubbed his hair. Ganos was struggling to get out and blushing.

Caway: Don't worry Ganos, you'll always be our number one guy.

Ganos managed to get out of the hold and run to the ship as fast as he could, leaving behind a trail of dust. The girls were silent for a moment before laughing uncontrollably.

Darkori: Ganos is always fun to play with.

Monna: He is hilarious when he's like this.

Caway: Yeah, I wish he wasn't so serious all the time and would just have fun.

After saying that, they went to the ship to leave.

-Ship-

Ganos was having a bit of a panic from what Caway did. He managed to calm down and face palm.

Ganos(Thought): Can't believe that I did what I did. They're probably laughing right now.

He thought about the fact that he never mentioned the stakes of the tournament.

Ganos: Maybe they'll understand or Quitela could explain it.

Ganos thought about it for a minute and shook his head.

Ganos: No I should tell them.

At that moment, his communicator began to beep. When Ganos answered it, Cognic showed up on the screen.

Cognic: Quitela is looking for you.

Ganos: I have retrieved the last fighter we are about to head back.

Cognic: I sh-

Quitela pushed Cognic out of the way.

Quitela: Do you have our last fighter?

Ganos: Yes.

Quitela: Well I recommend you get back here soon, otherwise we'll be erased for not having enough fighters.

?: Erased?

Ganos turned to see that the girls, who were outside the door.

Monna: Ganos, what's going on?

Ganos was about to explain when Quitela interrupted.

Quitela: If we lose this tournament we get erased and if you don't want that to happen than win the tournament.

Quitela cut off the feed and they all looked at Ganos.

-Five Minutes Later-

Ganos explained about the tournament,how the losers will be erased, and how they have to do whatever it takes to win.

Ganos: And that's everything.

The three simply stared at him with were completely silent, until Caway threw up in a nearby trash can. Monna patted Caway's back to help her. Darkori simply sat there and took the whole in.

Darkori: Why didn't you tell us earlier?

Ganos had his head down.

Ganos: I wanted to wait until we got to Quitela's castle.

Caway finished vomiting and sat back down.

Caway: Are we really going to be erased if we lose?

Ganos: Yes, which is why we need to win.

Monna: Do we have enough to win?

Ganos: We can do it, but we'll need to plan a strategy.

As he said that, everyone began to quiet down. Ganos went back to flying the ship back to Quitela's castle.

-Thirty Minutes Later-

Ganos and co. had arrived at Quitela's castle and were heading towards his throne room. When they arrived, they were greeted with the sight of the different fighter's that were selected for the tournament.

Quitela: It's about time you arrived.

Ganos bowed and gestured for the others to do the same.

Ganos: Forgive us Lord Quitela.

Kuru: Do not concern yourself about it.

Cognic: We should start planning for the tournament.

Quitela: You're right.

So they started to make plans for the tournament. They decided to rely on their techniques and abilities, they were then informed about the plan to keep the Cicada brothers hidden. After that, they decided to wait until it was time to leave.

-Shantsa and Nink-

Shantsa and Nink were sitting at a table and eating what maybe their last meal. All was quiet, until Shansta decided to speak up.

Shantsa: So, what do you think about the tournament?

Nink turned to him.

Nink: As a fight for survival.

Shantsa: Are you going to put on your act?

Nink: Naturally.

Shantsa: Well good luck with that.

Nink: Thank you.

-Majora and Shosa-

Majora and Shosa were meditating outside the castle. Everything was quiet for a while, until they decided to go back inside.

Shosa: Are you prepared?

Majora: Yes, are you?

Shosa: Yes.

Majora: Then I am sure there will be no major threats.

Shosa turned towards him with a frown on his face.

Shosa: Don't get cocky.

Majora: We should not be concerned in terms of skill we are unmatched.

Shosa: What if someone uses a foul smell on you?

Majora: What are the chances of that?

-Damom and Gamisaras-

Damom and Gamisaras were flying around the castle, getting practice for dodging attacks at the tournament. They were taking turns launching attacks at each other and dodging their attacks. Damom noticed that Gamisaras was looking sad. Damom stopped, causing Gamisaras to stop too.

Damom: Are you still disappointed about our plan to remain unseen?

Gamisaras looked down.

Gamisaras: Yeah.

Damom put his hand on Gamisaras's shoulder.

Damom: Don't worry about it. If we're found or the last ones standing, we can fight.

Gamisaras smiled and nodded. He was about to say something, but Damom cut him off.

Damom: Don't even think about getting us caught.

Gamisaras laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

-Darkori, Monna, and Caway-

Darkori was staring out of a window, while Monna and Caway were sitting down on a nearby bench. Caway got up and was about to go somewhere, when Darkori noticed her.

Darkori: Where are you going?

Caway: I'm going to talk with Ganos before the tournament.

Darkori: He's in the throne room with Quitela.

Monna got up and walked towards the door.

Monna: I think I'll go too.

Caway: Sure.

They went off to the throne room.

-Ganos, Kuru, Cognic, and Quitela-

Quitela was sitting on his throne with a smug look on his face.

Quitela: With all we've done victory is practically gift wrapped. Ke ke ke.

Ganos, Kuru, and Cognic had unsure looks on their faces.

Ganos: I still think we should form a better strategy, aside from the cicada brothers hiding.

Kuru: Ganos has a good point. We should formulate a new strategy for the rest of our fighters.

Quitela: There is no need to worry. With Domom and Gamisaras ability to stay hidden, we will not need to worry about losing.

Cognic: Ganos and Kuru make valid arguments milord. If we cannot make plans to throw off fighters, then what point is there to staying on?

Quitela: With our fighters tactics that shouldn't be an issue.

Kuru: You saw how strong Son Goku and Toppo are, we'll need a plan should they not fall for our tricks.

Quitlea: Don't worry about U7, remember we've tricked U9 to deal with them.

Cognic: And what of universe eleven?

Quitlea: We'll cross them when we get to them.

Ganos: I still think we should have an emergency plan, just in case something happens.

Quitela stood up from his throne and walked towards Ganos. Ganos, despite being three times his size, was terrified of the mouse god, who looked ready to use his destroy technique.

Quitela: Are you questioning my judgement?

Ganos bowed down and was shaking with fear.

Ganos: Please forgive me, Lord Quitela. It won't happen again.

Quitela lowered his hand.

Quitela: Good.

Quitela walked back to his throne while Ganos got up and left the throne room.

Kuru: You can't deny that-

Quitela: I said enough!

Kuru and Cognic looked at each other for a moment.

Kuru: Very well.

Kuru left the room, while Cognic and Quitela continued their conversation. Kuru noticed that two of the the three warriors that Ganos arrived with were walking to the throne room.

Kuru: Do you need something?

Monna: We're looking for Ganos

Kuru: He left the throne room a moment ago, I believe that you can find him on the balcony.

Caway smiled and bowed.

Caway: Thank you.

Kuru went back to walking, while the two warriors went to the balcony. They kept walking until they saw Ganos looking over the balcony.

Monna: What are you doing?

Ganos didn't turn around, he just kept staring off into space.

Ganos: I'm waiting for the tournament to start.

Caway: What were you doing in throne room?

Ganos: Trying to convince Quitela that we need a better strategy, if we're to survive.

Monna: How'd it go?

Ganos: Not very well.

They were all silent for a moment.

Ganos: I need you guys to promise me something.

Monna: What is it?

Ganos: That you will not allow yourselves to be knocked off.

Caway: Why would we allow ourselves to be knocked off?

Ganos turned to face them.

Ganos: What I mean is don't be reckless, only attack those who you know you can win against.

Caway was simply smiling and Monna was saluting in a cheerful way.

Caway: I promise.

Monna: Of course!

Ganos just smiled.

Ganos: Thank you.

-Thirty Minutes Later-

Everyone was assembled in the throne room. It was almost time to leave and they were ready.

Cognic: It is time for us to head to the world of void.

Quitela looked at Domom and Gamisaras.

Qutiela: Engage your invisibility.

Domom/Gamisaras: Yessir! 

After saying that, they disappeared almost instantly. Everyone simply looked at each other and waited for Cognic to teleport them. A bright light consumed them and they were teleported to the world of void. They looked at their surroundings with interest.

Shosa: So this is the world of void?

Nink looked over the edge of the ring.

Nink: It would appear that there is no bottom to this world.

Quitela and Cognic walked up to him.

Quitela: Of course there's not, it's the world of void.

Cognic: The world of void is a world where there is nothing, nothing but the arena we stand on..

Majora peeked up at that.

Majora: What kind of arena are we on anyway?

Shantsa: I'll check it out.

Shantsa flew off to see the arena and saw that it was shaped like a top. He went back to the rest of a team.

Shantsa: It appears to look like a top.

Majora looked confused

Majora: A top?

Caway: It's a toy.

Majora: Oh.

They were about to continue their conversation, when other teams began to appear.

Quitela: Ganos!

Ganos: I'm on it!

Ganos went to spy on the other teams. Meanwhile the others were seeing what they could of their competition. Shosa looked over to U9 and noticed the three wolf warriors.

Shosa: It would appear that there are Okami from other universes as well.

Majora: Yes, I can smell it.

Shosa: Perhaps we can greet them.

Majora: I see no reason why not.

They ran over to U9, while the others were looking at the other universes.

Nink: I have no intention of getting to know enemies who will just be erased.

Shantsa: Suit yourself.

Shantsa flew off to check out the other teams. Nink looked at the remaining warriors.

Nink: Anyone else wants to greet the others?

Caway: No, I'm good.

Monna: Yeah, me too.

Quitela: We'll be on the sidelines.

They flew towards the benches and sat down. The fighters decided to wait for the tournament to start.

-Shosa and Majora-

The wolf duo were heading for the universe nine team, but they were not met nicely as Basil got in their way.

Basil: What do you think you're doing?

He was about to attack them, when Bergamo stopped him.

Bergamo: Knock it off, Basil! We haven't started yet.

Shosa bowed respectfully, while Majora just stood there.

Shosa: Our apologies for our rudeness.

Bergamo: What do you want?

Shosa: We noticed that you were Okami as well, so I figured that we would see what our species is like in another universe.

Lavender walked up to make sure they weren't joking.

Lavender: You're Okami too?

Majora: Yes, are you blind as well?

Lavender was clearly angered with that remark.

Lavender: Why you-

He was about to attack Majora, but Bergamo got in his way.

Bergamo: Can it Lavender!

He turned towards Shosa and Majora.

Bergamo: And as for you, I suggest you watch yourselves. Sidra might trust you U4, but I don't.

Majora: It doesn't matter whether you trust us or not, we're going to be the winners regardless.

Majora noticed Hop with his smell.

Majora: Besides, real Okami don't side with a Neko.

Hop heard this and growled angrily.

Hop: Are you begging for me to tear you apart?

Shosa: A violent one at that. Are Neko's primitive, mindless beast in your universe as well?

Hop looked ready to attack, when Bergamo stopped her.

Bergamo: Go back to your team.

Shosa and Majora looked at each other for a moment.

Bergamo: NOW!

Shosa just shook his head.

Shosa: A pity.

Majora nodded in agreement.

Majora: Indeed, if they've broken off from the Nekos like we have, then they would be more advanced.

They went back to their team, leaving U9 to think about what they said.

-Ganos-

Ganos was observing U3 and found something interesting. One of the warriors were equipped with a staff, that conducted electricity.

Ganos(Thoughts): Weapons aren't allowed, so why does he have that staff?

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a beeping sound coming from the staff. When he looked closer, he saw that U3's God of Destruction.

Mosco: BEEP BEEP BEEP.

Ea: What Mosco is trying to say, are the warriors ready?

Paparoni: Of course, the warriors are completely under my control.

A warrior wearing a suit walked up to the staff.

Katpresra: Is taking control of all the warriors aside from me really necessary?

Ea: Of course it is! If we don't, then we will lose the advantage of coordination.

The two warriors looked at each other and nodded.

Katpresra: Understood.

Ea: Good.

Ganos (Thoughts): So, almost every warrior is under the control of that scientist.

A green robot turned towards him, but he teleported away before the machine could see him.

-Shantsa-

Shantsa was looking at some of the other combatants and noticing a few flyers among them. He noticed a few flyers like him and decided to check them out. He noticed that U2 had a harpy, U10 had a girl with butterfly wings and a green bird man, and U3 had a few robots that could fly. Shantsa was confused about U3.

Shantsa: I thought enhancements and that kind of stuff wasn't allowed.

(A/N: Seriously though has anyone else thought about that?)

Shantsa went back to his team to wait for the tournament to start.

-Ganos-

Ganos was sneaking around the other universe to see what they were up against. He was currently investigating universe ten and was studying their fighters.

Ganos(Thoughts): It would appear that universe ten is going to rely on martial art skill for the most part, we might have a hard time outsmarting them-

Murichum: Everyone, _IT"S TIME!_

Ganos(Thoughts): Time? The tournament hasn't started yet-

Ganos stopped when he saw that they were drinking protein shakes.

Murichum: There, now our bodies are ready!

U10 Team: Yeah!

Ganos just had a very bewildered look on his face.

Ganos (Thoughts): Or maybe not.

Ganos went off, having seen enough.

-Quitela, Kuru, and Cognic-

The three were sitting there, waiting for the other teams to arrive. While Kuru and Cognic were stern, Quitela was sitting with a smug look on his face.

Kuru: Quitela, must you be so relaxed about all this?

Quitela: There is no need to worry. Thanks to U9, U7 is down a fighter and will likely be disqualified from the tournament.

As he said that, two more teams teleported to the arena. Cognic looked over the teams and turned to Quitela.

Cognic: Quitela, Milord. You may want to look at who had just arrived.

Quitela opened his right eye lazily.

Quitela: What is it-

Quitela went wide eyed when he saw that U7 had ten members, including Frieza.

Kuru: It seems U9 failed to dispose of their tenth fighter.

Quitela: I'll be right back.

He ran over to U9 so fast, he left a trail of dust. Sidra and Roh were not expecting Quitela to run over so quickly.

Quitela: _WHAT HAPPENED?!_

Sidra: Quitela-

Quitela: _YOU HAD ONE JOB! ONE! WHAT HAPPENED?!  
_

Sidra was quiet for a moment, hoping that Quitela would calm down a little. Fortunately for him, Roh stepped up.

Roh: We sent a league of assassins to kill the tenth member, but they were all wiped out by him.

Sidra: We even gave them some destruction energy, but that didn't work either.

Quitela: _WHAT!_

Mojito noticed that nobody was paying attention to them.

Mojito(Thought): How has nobody heard them.

Quitela was quiet for a moment.

Quitela: So what you're saying is that U7 has a fighter who can survive destruction energy?

Roh: Pretty much.

Much to their shock, Quitela was calm about this.

Quitela: Well, I guess life's just funny that way.

Sidra and Roh just looked at each other and back to Quitela.

Quitela: If you will excuse me, gentlemen. I must be going.

Quitela walked back to where his universe is to be seated. He snapped his fingers and Cognic summoned a bag. Quitela took the bag, took a deep breath, and screamed into the bag. As he did so, his eyes grew cartoonishly large and bloodshot. He kept screaming into it for a few seconds, until he calmed down and threw the bag off the bench.

Kuru: Feeling better?

Quitela: A little.

Cognic: (sigh) Let's just hope our fighters can handle this.

-Domom and Gamasaras-

Gamasaras and Domom were flying around, checking out the competition.

Gamasaras: These fighters look like they're really strong.

Domom: Don't even think about it.

Gamasaras: What if they find us?

Domom: Then we fight or hide, besides it's not like any of them can dete-

?: It's faint but I sense two energies.

The cicada brothers had shocked looks on their faces. Domom had a look of fear, while Gamasaras had a excited kind of shock. They flew away from where the voice came from and stopped at the top of the arena.

Gamasaras: They're people that can detect us.

Domom: That is not a good thing! if they can find us, then our plan is ruined.

Gamasaras: Yeah, so we'd better not get caught.

Domom: If you even think about getting us caught, I will end you.

Gamasaras lowered his head in disappointment.

-Ganos-

Ganos was about to approach U2, when a figure with pink skin and strange clothing suddenly appeared in front of him.

Jimeze: Halt!

Ganos took a step back from the Yardrat.

Ganos: Who are you?

Jimeze: I am Jimeze, a knight of hope and love from U2!

Jimeze pointed at Ganos.

Jimeze: And you were attempting to spy on our team!

Ganos rolled his eyes.

Ganos(Thoughts): Great one of those.

Both the Supreme Kai and God of Destruction of U2 stood up.

Pell: Excellent work Jimeze!

Helles: Truly beautiful work!

As they said that, some of the other fighters were walking to them.

Ganos: I got it, I'll leave.

Ganos was about to leave, when he noticed something about their Supreme Kai.

Ganos: You take orders from that Supreme Kai?

Jimeze took a position of loyalty.

Jimeze: Of course!

Ganos turned around and started to walk off.

Ganos: It's pathic that you would listen to an old man about combat.

Ganos could see that Jimeze didn't take too kindly to what he said.

Jimeze: Don't insult Lord Pell! He is a great Supreme Kai.

Ganos: He is of old age, he cannot seriously be a skilled fighter.

Jimeze: You judge someone based on their age?!

Ganos: I've seen it before, old people who think that they can still fight. They've alway fell in battle.

Ganos walked off, leaving Jimeze frustrated.

-U4 Team-

The tournament was about to begin and the fighters were assembling. Ganos came back from his reconnaissance and was greeted with the team waiting for him.

Nink: What did you learn?

Ganos: U10 seems to rely on martial arts, most of U3 fighter are controlled by the one with the staff, and I was detected before I could find anything on U2.

Caway: They were able to detect you?

Ganos nodded. Domom and Gamasaras came back and hid in front of Nink.

Domom: They were able to detect us.

Ganos mentally facepalmed at this.

Ganos: This is why I wanted to make a fall back plan.

The Grand Priest appeared to make an announcement.

Grand Priest: The tournament is about to begin!

Caway: Too late.

Majora: What do we do, fearless leader?

Ganos: Just fight anyone who you know you can win against.

Grand Priest: I will now announce the universes!

They saw that U2 was posing in a way to represent their team.

Caway: We're suppose to pose?

Ganos: It should just be U2, they appear to enjoy this sort of-

Grand Priest: Universe three!

U3 were posing as well.

Ganos: Quick pose!

Grand Priest: Universe four!

Nink stomped the ground, which caused Caway to flinch. Darkori, Shantsa, Shosha, and Majora didn't even move. And Ganos and Monna jumped in front of the others.

Grand Priest: Universe six!

As the Priest said that, Ganos got up and freaked out.

Ganos: What was that?! We looked half-assed!

Shantsa: That's probably because we were.

Majora: Why do you care?

Ganos: Because we could have been erased if we didn't.

Shosa: I think you might be thinking too hard about this.

Ganos turned to him, looking like he was talking to crazy people.

Ganos: Do you want to be erased from existence?

Shosa: No.

Ganos: Then why take the chance?

Shosa: Fair point.

The Grand Priest had finished announcing the teams and U4 was ready to charge into battle.

Ganos(Thoughts): The universe is counting on us.

Grand Priest raised his hand high into the air.

Grand Priest: Begin!

The team ran off to win the tournament.

 **So I hope you enjoyed that. So yeah like I said, I wanted to focus on the fighters from U4 and explore them a bit. Just like with the first part of DBA: PRVV I wanted to focus on non combat related actions. I think I did a good job with the comedic moments like with Quitela. But I feel like everything else could use a little work. I think that the script format I choose to work with might be connected to this problem. Most of the names of the planet and races are the japanese words for what they are. ( Ex: Okami is the japanese word for wolf.) I tried to get the characters in characters as much as I could. But there wasn't really enough screen time for any of them ( Except Ganos) that I could get any major personality traits. I changed up the order that some of the universes arrived, like U7 being one of the first there. If you want to know why I wrote the fighters the way I did just ask. Part two of DBA: PRVV, I plan to have done by this weekend. My school is doing a Fall break and I should be able to focus entirely on that. As always, Constructive criticism is appreciated and I hope you enjoy seeing the universal fighters explored more( I hope we see them again after the tournament, but I don't think it's likely.) And I'll see you next time!**


	2. Challengers Universe

**Bet you weren't expecting this Universe so soon were ya? I know I said that I would have this done Wednesday, but a lot of distractions got in the way. This chapter, I decided to get Universe Six out of the way. I love Universe 6, but to tell you the truth this was probably the most out there of the Universes. What I mean is that I plan to do a story about how Vados recruited the first five warriors for the first tournament in a different story, so I'm only dealing with the Namekians and Dr. Rota here. There is some stuff between the other characters, but it terms of recruitment this will focus on those three. Enough talk, let's do this!**

On the Kai World of U6, the God of Destruction Champa, who was a fat purple cat man who wore a red God of Destruction uniform, and his attendant Vados,who wore a green angel outfit and had her hair in one long ponytail, were currently trying to find fighters for the tournament. " _VADOS! We need warriors!"_

As you can clearly tell, they're doing a banged up job. "Lord Champa if you took the time to clear your head, then you would see the answer."

"The Tournament Of Power is in less than a day. How are we supposed to be calm at a time like this!?" Champa screamed while tugging his own ears.

Vados just sighed and said "Perhaps we should use another warrior species your brother uses."

Champa suddenly stopped tugging his ears "Wait Vados, I just thought of something. What if we use Namekians?"

Vados just rolled her eyes."Brilliant plan Milord."

Champa put on a very cocky smirk "Of course it is! No one would expect it."

"Why would they?" She asked confused.

Champa's smirk died down and he turned to her. "What do you mean?"

"Unless they send a spy, no one should know what kind of fighters each universe has." She stated.

Champa just looked at her for a second and scratched his chin. "Never really thought about that. Well whatever, let's go to the Planet Namek."

He grabbed her and she begun their way to Namek. They were currently through some white with color thing. **(Seriously, is that some sort of teleport? It looks like they're just flying. Is it a speed up technique or something?)** Vados looked at Champa with a serious look on her face`. "If there is anything you wish to say to him, now is the time."

Champa just grew a serious look, he knew who she was talking about "What needs to be said to Beerus for bringing the mortal that caused all this to happen?"

"He is your brother, this could be the last chance you two get to work on your relationship." She said in a tone much like a mother.

Champa was quiet for a moment, thinking 'Maybe I should, it is the last time we will see each other' he shook his head 'No what difference would it make?' "U7 is our enemy in the tournament, it's us or them."

Vados just looked at him for a moment "Very well Milord."

After that, they were silent and continued to Namek. Though Champa was still thinking about Beerus, he decided to just focus on finding Namekian warriors. After a few minutes, they saw a green planet with oceans. Vados stopped the white speed up technique thing when they arrived "We're here Lord Champa."

Champa let go of Vados and looked down "I wonder if U7's Namek looks like this."

Vados turned on her staff. "No, U7's Namek is peaceful compared to this planet. Apparently, there was a storm on both Nameks that changed the planets drastically. U7's almost was wiped out entirely, but one Namekian was able to survive and repopulate the planet. This Namek's inhabitants survived, but most mutated into monsters trying to adapt to the new world. There are Namekians like U7's, but they're much fewer compared to the mutated ones."

He turned to Vados "Where are the strongest warriors on this planet?"

Vados looked into her staff to see where warriors were. "This one looks promising."

Champa looked into the staff to see a giant monster with green girls, red eyes, and razor sharp claws. It was currently destroying a village and killing everyone around him in an uncontrollable rage. Champa's eyes were wide open, as he was trying to figure out what possessed Vados to suggest It. " _WHAT"S WRONG WITH YOU?!"_

"I believe that your instructions were to find the strongest warriors on the planet." She said plainly.

"Yes, but look at that thing! It's completely out of control!"

"Oh, I was not referring to that creature. It is actually rather weak compared to who I was refereeing." She calmly stated

Champa blinked a few times, confused about what she just said."What do you mean?"

"Just watch."

Champa just went back to watching the staff. The monster was about to attack a family with an energy beam from it's mouth, but it was intercepted by a smaller figure. He was a Namekian with pine green skin and was wearing a blue vest with white pants, as well as a yellow belt and brown boots. The figure summoned a Ki Blade from his hand and sliced clean through the beam. Champa was amazed by this. "Is that the warrior you were referring to?"

Vados smiled "One of them."

As she said that, a bulky Namekian who was wearing a brown vest and boots,white gloves, a grey belt, and for pants what I can only assume is a blue crotch guard appeared behind the out of control threat and punched him to where the smaller one was. The small one cut the monster in two with his Ki Blade. Champa was amazed by their performance against the monster, Vados knew what he was about to do and covered her ears. " _THEIR PERFECT!"_

Vados uncovered her ears. "They're teamwork is impressive, they maybe what we're looking for."

Champa started to fly down to the planet. "C'mon, let's go get 'em."

Vados followed him. "We should prepare a reward, just in case they aren't interested in the tournament."

"Should we promise them the Super Dragon Balls?"

"If they perform the best."

"Good idea."

They kept flying until they reached the location of the Namekians and watched as they looked for survivors. The two were blasting away the debris, hoping to find anyone still alive. The smaller one blasted away some more rubble and found the body of a young child, who was killed by falling debris from the attack, and held the child closely. He flew to where his partner was. "Pillina, have you found anyone?"

He turned to his friend with a despaired look on his face. "No, I couldn't. I'm sorry Saonel."

Saonel put his hand on Pillina's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find a way to stop this from happening again."

"HEY YOU!"

They turned to the source of the voice in position to fight. Pillina fired a Ki blast from his mouth, but Champa swatted away the attack easily and continued to fly down. "I need you for a tournament!"

They just looked confused and Saonel decided to question him. "A tournament?"

"Yes, we need ten fighters for a tournament! I want you on it!"

Pillina just had an annoyed expression on his face. "We're not interested."

It was now Champa's turn to be annoyed. "I don't care if you're interested or not! You're joining my team!"

Saonel and Pillina, starting to get annoyed by this, started to fly to him. "We're not interested, end of story."

Champa was starting to get desperate."Wait! If you join us and earn us the win, you'll get one wish! Any wish you want!"

Pillina and Saonel were still not interested. "If you're trying to bribe us with Dragon Balls, we have our own."

"The Dragon Balls I'm offering can grant one, rule free, wish."

This got their attention, but Pillina thought he was joking. "That's impossible."

Champa started to smirk. "It's true and if you can win us the tournament, they're all yours."

Saonel looked to Pillina and started to whisper in his ear. "If this is true, we can finally be free from these monsters."

Pillina looked back down to the destroyed village and back to his comrade. Pillina was certain why Saonel would believe this strange being, it was desperation to finally be rid of the monsters. "Our Dragon Balls didn't work on these beast. What hope does a different set have?"

Saonel started to grow a sad look on his face, but Vados came towards them."The Super Dragon Balls are capable of anything. All you have to do is win the Tournament Of Power."

Pillina eyed the woman for a second, then thought of something. "Why are you so desperate to recruit us for this Tournament Of Power?"

Vados was silent for a moment, debating whether or not she should tell them, but decided`to tell them. "Because if you don't, then the universe will most likely be erased."

They both had a confused look on their faces. Saonel spoke up. "What do you mean 'erased?'"

"As in, you will cease to exist." She answered bluntly.

The two Namekians had incredibly shocked looks on their faces. Pillina was more surprised, but Saonel appeared to be freaking out. "C-cease to exist?"

"Yes, that is why we need you two and if you are the ones who contribute the most to the win, then you will be rewarded with the Super Dragon Balls."

Saonel and Pillina were quiet for a few moments. "We need a moment to discuss this."

They flew away from her, then Champa flew down next to Vados. "Are you sure telling them about the erasure was a good idea?"

"They would have found out eventually, it saves time to explain the situation now."

Saonel and Pillina flew back down to the village. When they landed, Saonel grabbed Pillina's shoulders. Pillina spoke up. "We can't be sure if they're telling the truth."

"But what if they are? Everything we've ever done to make this hell hole planet better, for nothing?!"

Saonel started to sob, but Pillina pulled him into a hug."Listen to me brother. We will enter this tournament. We will win. We will get the Super Dragon Balls. And We will restore Namek to it's former glory!"

Saonel was stepped out of the hug and was quiet for a minute, but then he started to smirk. "You always know what to say. Thank you."

Pillina just laughed and patted him on the back. "Now, let's go win that tournament."

They flew back to where Champa and Vados, who were waiting for them, were. Saonel was the first to speak. "We accept your proposal."

Champa laughed. "Alright! Now we just need to check up on Cabba and see how many more fighters we need."

"Right away, Milord." Vados's staff light green and revealed a young Saiyan with short black hair, wearing armor that covered his torso, a blue training shirt underneath, brown wrist guards, belt, socks, and purple shoes.

"Hello Lord Vados." Cabba said in a very polite tone.

"Greetings Cabba, were you successful in finding Saiyans?" She asked in a equally polite tone.

Cabba nodded his head."Yes, two of them. Their really strong, even stronger than m-"

"Hey! Who are you talking to?" Came a female voice.

In the staff appeared a Saiyan girl with really spiky hair, wore a pink top that just covered her breast, purple pants, and black shoes. Vados looked her over and saw that she had potential. "I assume this is one of the warriors you mentioned?"

The girl grew a smirk on her face. "Yep, the names Caulifla and I'll win you the entire tournament!"

Vados just frowned at the girl's attitude, then she turned back to Cabba. "Where is the other warrior?"

Cabba looked nervous because of the feeling the girls were giving off, but decided to answer. "She's behind Caulifla."

Caulifla moved out of the way to reveal the other warrior. She was a tanned young girl, who had a her hair in a pony tail and had a streak of her hair on the left side of her face. She was wearing a red top that, unlike Caulifla's, covered her shoulders and a red skirt that covered her black shorts. She also wore golden bracelets and shoes. It was clear with the way she was hiding behind Caulifla, that she was a shy girl. Caulifla moved her closer to the communication. "This is Kale, my protege!"

Kale spoke in a rather quiet tone. "H-hello."

Vados looked over Kale and was astounded by the raw energy she sensed from her. Vados was certain that, despite Kale's meek appearance and persona, she would be an excellent addition to the team. 'Perhaps even a Goddess of Destruction.'

But Champa interrupted her thoughts, by grabbing her staff. "Great work Cabba! Now we just need one more warrior and we'll be all set!"

An incoming transmission was occurring. When Vados answered it, they saw a green skin being with white hair stuck up and wearing red Kai clothing. "I heard that we only needed one more warrior?"

Champa's face became one of delight and started to shake his arms up and down like an excited child. "Fuwa, you found a warrior?!"

The Kai's face grown a smirk. "I have and I've arranged for him to meet us. Also, I have picked up Bottamo and Magetta."

Champa threw his arms up. "Alright! We're on a roll!"

Vados took her staff back. "Everyone, meet us back at Champa's castle to discuss strategy."

"Right!" Cabba said, as he cut off the transmission.

"Very well, we'll be there." Fuwa cut off his transmission.

Vados's staff died down. "Everyone, grab onto me."

Champa put his hand on her back, as did Saonel and Pillina. Who crushed Champa between them. Champa started to swing his arms, causing them to move away. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Saonel and Pillina were confused. "We were just grabbing onto her, as she instructed."

"Don't make a sandwich out of me! Grab onto my shoulders." He instructed.

The Namekians looked at each other, then grabbed onto the Destroyer's shoulders. Vados looked back. "Are we ready now?"

The three of them nodded and Vados began the transport back to the castle.

 **-Thirty Minutes Later-**

They had arrived back at the castle, which was a giant tree with purple building on it, where they saw Fuwa standing with a large metal man with blue eyes, a steam exhort on his head, and claw hands and a large golden bear wearing red boot, red shirt, and red boots. The metal man said in a questioning tone. "Choo-po?"

The bear man turned to him and shook his head. "No Magetta, we're still waiting on Cabba and Hit."

Champa turned to Vados. "Botamo's right. How long will it take for them to get here?"

Vados looked into her staff. "Cabba's ship will arrive in a minute and fifty seconds,Hit will be here in five minutes, and the fighter Fuwa hired should be here in three minutes."

"Good, we'll wait on them."

They stood there, waiting for them. Botamo and Magetta walked over to the Namekians. Pillina responded in an annoyed fashion. "What do you want?"

Botamo looked offended, but still tried to talk to them. "We just wanted to see our new teammates. Magetta wanted to see who we're working with."

Saonel walked up to him. "We're Namekians and we want to win the Super Dragon Balls. That's all you need to know."

Magetta just walk to Saonel with an angry look on his face. "Choo-po!"

Saonel just barked back at him. "What is it, scrapmetal?"

Magetta just stood silently for a moment, then he fell down on his knees and started shedding tears. Saonel was just confused by this. "What's wrong with you?"

Botamo ran over to Magetta and rubbed his shoulders. "The Metal Men are weak to insults and they become helpless when insulted."

Pillina just looked at Magetta, wondering why they would chose a warrior with such a sad weakness. "That's a pretty poor weakness to have."

Botamo turned to them with a determined look on his face. "Once we put our new combo in action, it shouldn't be a problem."

He picked Magetta up and walked away, leaving the two Namekians alone. Saonel turned to Pillina. "We should be working with our teammates, not pushing them away."

"If we're to win the Super Dragon Balls, we must act as our own unit. Keep your distance from the rest of the team."

Saonel just looked down. "Alright."

A ship was starting to land outside the castle. It was small, black, and had winds on the sides. Cabba, Caulifla, and Kale stepped out of the ship and walked over to the door, where Champa and the others were. Vados stepped up. "All we need to do now is wait for Hit and Fuwa's mystery fighter."

Champa eyed the two saiyans that were with Cabba. Caulifla noticed this and walked up to him. "What are you looking at? Our eyes are up here."

Champa got into her face. "Don't speak to me like that! And I was seeing if you were as strong as Cabba promised."

She smirked and turned Super Saiyan. Her hair turned gold,her eyes blue, and she had a golden aura surrounding her. "Good enough?"

Champa just scratched his chin. "I'm still not su-"

Caulifla interrupted him by blasting a massive red beam into the sky. After it dissipated, Champa was smiling devilishly. " _Perfect!_ With you and the other warriors, we already have this tournament won."

He turned to Kale. "And what can you do?"

Before Kale could speak, Caulifla wrapped her arm around her. "She can grow giant and beat the crap out of Cabba!"

Champa started to get excited and was now excitingly skipping, like he was holding for the bathroom. "We're going to win this!"

Vados was skeptical. "We should wait until Hit arrives before we start the pre-celebration."

Champa nodded."Right, once Hit arrives we'll throw a party."

Vados just facepalmed at this. "What I mean is we should wait until after the Tournament Of Power to throw a party."

"Better idea."

As he said that, a red ship with the shape of a pig's head. Cabba was shocked by the appearance of the ship."Where did he get that?"

Out of the ship, came the fighter. Champa's was expecting a mighty, tall fighter to emerge. But his expectations were completely dead when he saw him. The fighter was a very short red pig man, who wore glasses and a black clock. He walked up to Champa and bowed. "Greetings Champa, God of Destruction. I am Dr. Rota!"

Champa just blinked at this strange being, not sure what to think. "You're the warrior Fuwa found?"

Rota raised his head. "Yes, I am the doctor of combat. The one who will win you the entire Tournament Of Power!"

Champa was quiet for a moment, but decided to question him. "What can you do?"

Rota stood up the second the words left Champa's mouth. "I can study and best any opponent! My knowledge of combat is known throughout the universe!"

Cabba walked up to him. "Really? I've been all over the universe and I've never heard of you."

Rota looked shocked by Cabba's lack of knowledge. "What?! Surely you've heard of my work! What about when I defeated a Turtle Dragon?!"

Cabba just tilted his head. "But Turtle Dragons are extremely slow and weak. I beat three of them back in basic training."

Rota was just standing there, stunned by what he was hearing. Nonetheless, he tried to make himself, at least, look competent. "No doubt, it took you many years to do so."

"I was fourteen when I did that."

Rota was kneeling down in, overdramatic, despair. " The feat that took me years to accomplish, easily out done. By a fourteen year old boy."

Cabba bowed politely. "I'm sorry, your species must not be a warrior race like mine."

Rota stood up and looked furious, with his eyes looking like they will burst into flames at any second. "You dare overachieve my achievement and say that it is possible for every member of your race?!"

Cabba was just backing up, trying to get along with his teammates was not working out will for him. 'First, Kale tries to kill me, because Caulifla got into my face. And now this guy is mad at me for being a Saiyan.' "

Cabba just straighten himself out. "Look, let's just win the tournament and then discuss this."

Rota was silent for a moment, but nodded. "Fine, but we will discuss this!"

He walked off to the castle, leaving Cabba alone."I just hope that Hit will bring someone who can work with us, otherwise I don't see us making it."

After saying that he went into the castle, where he was grabbed by Botamo. Cabba was confused by this. "What are you doing Botamo?"

The yellow bear put him down. "I noticed that you showed up with those two ladies."

'Why do I feel like I know exactly where this is going?'

Botamo put on his signature smirk and wrapped his arm around Cabba and reeled him in. "Which one's the honey?"

Cabba just looked away, annoyed by the bears question. "Neither of them are interested in me and I'm not interested in starting a relationship."

Botamo's smirk grew bigger."Aw come on, even if none of them are interested in you, you've got to have someone in your eyes."

"I was never the best at talking to girls."

Botamo smirk died and was replaced with a confused look. "You are one of the strongest beings in the universe, the first one of those 'Super Saiyans', and are about to fight in a universal tournament. And talking to girls is what scares you?"

"It's not talking to them. It's being a part of the force, I don't have time for it."

Botamo was quiet for a moment, but then he just laughed. "You can make time for having a job and a lady."

Cabba just sighed. "If we survive the tournament, I'll think about it."

Botamo let out a laugh and patted him on the shoulder. "Atta boy! Now let's wait on Hit!"

As they started to make their way to the balconie, Cabba felt like he should ask Botamo a question."How did you learn about the Tournament Of Power."

"Me and Magetta were walking around."

 **-Thirty Six Minutes Earlier-**

Botamo and Magetta were walking around a planet overrun with grey creatures with faces in the screaming position (Just imagine Putties from Power Rangers) and were currently fighting them away easily. Their bodies were impossible for the little things to hurt and were easily swinging them away. They were about to look for some more to fight off, but a light occurred right in front of them. When the light dissipated, Fuwa appeared and walked to them. "Hello Botamo, Magetta. It has truly been a while."

Botamo scratched his head. "You're that guy that was with Lord Champa. What was your name again?"

Fuwa did an anime style fall, but got right back up. "I am Fuwa, the Supreme Kai!"

"Aw right, sorry about that. What are you doing here?"

Fuwa's face turned dead serious. "We need you for a tournament."

Magetta just said,in a questing matter, the only thing he can say. "Choo-po?"

Fuwa, who was able to understand Magetta, shook his head. "No, not another tournament with U7. This is a tournament that will determine our existence."

Botamo and Magetta eyes widened at this. "What do you mean?"

"If we lose this tournament, all of U6 will be erased by Lord Zeno."

Botamo and Magetta turned completely still. Fuwa looked at them both with a concerned look on his face. "Are you two alright?"

He walked over and poked them, causing the both of them to fall over.

 **-Present-**

"After we woke up, we agreed to join the team." Botamo finished.

Cabba had a smile on his face. "Better than how Champa got me, he was just like 'I need more Saiyans that are stronger than you!'"

Botamo laughed. "Guess Vados told ya everything."

"Yeah. So I went to get my mentor, but he didn't think he'd be of help. So he pointed me to Cauli-" He stopped mid-sentence when he noticed someone. The first person was a purple skinned man, wearing a jacket, and had red eyes. But that wasn't who Cabba was looking at. Who he was looking at was a white skinned alien, who had a blue spot on his head, his entire lower body was black, a tail, and red eyes. "Frost."

Botamo noticed him to. "He's the one that Hit brought?"

Cabba turned Super Saiyan and ran over to them with an enraged look on his face. Frost and Hit turned around to look at him. "What are you doing here Frost?"

Frost spoke in a gentleman's-y matter. "Why Cabba, so good to see you. And if you must know, Hit recruited me for the Tournament Of Power."

Hit walked to them and spoke in a professional matter. "We need his skill and power for the tournament. So we can't afford to waste time and energy fighting each other."

Cabba turned off the Super Saiyan form and just started walking. "Fine."

However, Frost wasn't going to let him go without tormenting him. "I noticed that you brought two female Saiyans with you. Have you finally decided to get a woman?"

Cabba blushed a little bit, but kept moving. "They're not interested."

Frost laughed at him, then they all kept moving to the balcony. Everyone else was already there and waiting for them. Hit decided to speak up. "Alright, we're here. Let's discuss strategy."

Champa interrupted before anyone could say anything else. "Actually,I have an idea. Fuwa, give me the Portara."

Fuwa was confused, but decided to give them to him. "Saiyans, come here."

Cabba, Kale, and Caulifla all walked up to him. He gave them the Portara. "These are our secret weapons, don't use them lightly."

Caulifla tried to put it on. "This isn't really my style."

"I said don't use them lightly!"

"I'm not interested. Here Cabba, you can have mine."

Cabba refused it. "I don't want it."

Champa laughed. "Now all we need is a plan and our victory will be assured."

Hit started to state the strategy, he turned to Botamo and Magetta. "Botamo and Magetta, you two will stick together and use your teamwork to stay on."

"Got it/Choo-po!" They said in unison.

He turned to Saonel and Pillina. "You two will knock off opponents, but try to remain hidden from the U7. We'll need the surprise against them."

Pillina was silent, but Saonel replied. "Understood."

He turned to Kale, Cabba, and Caulifla. "You three will use your combined powers to knock opponents off."

"Got it/ Yes/ Ok." Caulifla,Cabba, and Kale replied respectively.

"Me and Frost will go alone and knock off as many warriors as we can." He looked around to see his teammates. "Everyone understand?"

"Yes-" "Wait! What about me?" The team tried to respond, but Dr. Rota interrupted.

Hit turned to the pig doctor. "Who are you?"

"I am Dr. Rota, your teammate! You forgot to tell me what I was suppose to do."

Hit was silent for a moment. "You will hide from our enemies and be our fall back, in case we will need to go on the defensive."

Dr. Rota pumped his fist into the air. "I shall show them why I am called Doctor!"

Everyone sweat dropped at this, but decided not to press the matter further. Champa leaned to Fuwa. "Where did you find this guy again?"

"I was searching for warriors on the intergalactic communications network and found his resume."

"Really, where at?"

"Godbook."

Champa was quiet for a moment, but then facepalmed. As we all know, you _**NEVER**_ trust anyone on Godbook.

Vados interrupted the conversation when her staff glowed green. "Everyone, it is time to go."

Everyone circled around her, as she teleported all of them to the World Of Void. It was… well a void. With the exception of a platform with thorns on it, floating benches **(Still trying to figure out how that works.)** and the platform they were standing on. The platform that they were standing on was brown,blue, and grey. There was a sun **(In the World Of Void? How does that work? Did the G.P. put that there for the tournament?)** circling them.

 **-Caulifla-**

Caulifla looked around to see who she'd get to fight. U2 gave her the vibe of the little girls cartoon, that Renso tried to make her watch. She was about to look at the others but Cabba ran in front of her. "Hey!"

Cabba turned around and rubbed his head. "Sorry, U7 just arrived and I am going to greet them."

"U7?" She looked around to see one of the Universes had a mostly Saiyan team. She ran with him to greet them. Kale, who was behind Caulifla, ran with them.

 **-Frost-**

Frost was looking at U7 with a very hate filled look on his face. His attention was mainly on a Saiyan with stuck up black hair and eyes, wearing a blue tracksuit and white boot, gloves, and armor. 'Oh Vegeta, what I won't do to get to you-'

His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed another member of U7. He was another member of his species, except where he was blue, he was purple, and his bottom half was white like his torso. 'Another Frost Demon? Goku did say that there was someone like me back in his universe. Could this be him?'

He walked over to where the other fighter was, leaving the rest of the fighters standing there.

 **-Magetta-**

Magetta was looking at U3, more specifically the biggest robot among them. It was a red and white robot with claws, a golden portion on its torso, and a blue eye. He walked over to them, wanting to talk to them. Before he could, a grey lizard-like man with green eyes, red lips, and purple streaks on his body jumped in front of him. "What are you doing? Has U6 gotten so desperate, it decided to cheat?"

Another man sized fighter ran next to him. He was a man in a white and blue suit with a blue head covering and a glass face piece. There was a P on his chest and lastly his boots were yellow. "Such injustice to perform such a deed! I, Katopesla, shall deal with this treachery!"

Before he could attack, Magetta rose his hands in the air. "Choo-po! Choo-po!"

The two of them just looked at eachother before the lizard one spoke. "We have no desire to side with an enemy. The sake of our universes survival is on the line and we cannot afford to get attached."

Katopesla put his hand on the other warrior's shoulder. "Now Nigrisshi, it is an injustice to be rude. Regardless of the circumstances, we must encourage sportsmanship."

Nigrisshi turned to his teammate. "We are all going to be facing each other at one point. Now go back to you universe and leave us be."

Magetta had a sad look on his face, but walked back to where his team was.

 **-Hit, Pillina, and Saonel-**

The namekian duo were standing on the edge of arena, when Hit walked over to them. "I have a new plan for the two of you."

The two looked at him with curiosity. "What is it?"

"I noticed that U4 has eight fighters instead of ten."

Pillina rolled his eyes. "So? Just mean they're less targets."

"I've sensed two hidden energies. You two are to find them and knock them off."

Saonel raised his non-existent eyebrow. "Why not send the Saiyans to deal with it?"

"Because, their eagerness for battle will get them distracted. I need you two to find them."

"Very well. But if we do find them, you have to wish for our planet to be restored. If you earn the Super Dragon Balls."

Hit was quiet for a moment, but replied. "If that is the terms for the agreement, consider them met."

Hit walked away, leaving the duo to their thoughts. Before they did anything else, they all sensed an intense energy. Saonel and Pillina were noticeably disturbed, while Hit stayed stoic. Pillina got over the shock and just asked "What is that intense energy?"

Hit knew exactly the answer. "U11 has arrived."

Saonel was starting to freak out. "How does one universe have this much power."

Pillina walked over to him. "I've sensed that only two of them are major threats, so we just need to knock off the weaker ones."

Hit turned back to them. "You two just need to worry about the hidden fighters."

He walked back to the rest of the team.

 **-Five Minutes Later-**

The rest of U6 had regrouped, back where they arrived. When the Grand Priest, who was a blue man with white hair and was wearing a blue outfit with a halo on the back, descended. "Welcome, all to the Tournament Of Power! Now the twin Omni Kings shall say some words!"

The Omni Kings appeared out of the dojo like building. They were small blue and purple colored being wearing a purple robe with orange sleeves. They spoke in unison and in a childlike manner. "Hello everyone!"

The one on the left spoke. "Thank you for coming!"

The one on the right took a turn to speak."We are so excited to have you here!"

They spoke in unison once more. "We hope you make this fun!"

They went to sit down on their thrones, as the Grand Priest rose up. "Thank you for your generous words! Now I shall announce the Teams."

"Universe Two!"

U2 took a pose that was shown their team. Caulifla rose an eyebrow at this. 'Yep, definitely the shows Renso tried to get me into.'

Pillena and Seasonal looked on confused. Saonal turned to his partner. "Why do some human's chest appear puffed out and different in physique. As well, as having different sounds for their voices?"

"I don't know. We'll ask about it after the tournament."

"Universe Three!"

Magetta looked to see that a purple skinned scientist was spinning his staff, as the rest of the team got into position. Hit, however, eyed a blue, liquid like man, seeing him as a threat

"Universe Four!"

They all looked to see that only a bird like young man and an obese woman with pony tails jumped in front of the rest of their team. Frost just smirked at this. 'I wonder if they know how half assed they look.'

"Universe Six!"

Hit walked in between Cabba and Frost, while Kale and Caulifla were standing next to each other. Botamo and Magetta hid Pillina and Saonel from U7. And Dr. Rota was just standing there.

"Universe Seven!"

They looked at U7, who were just standing there. Cabba was just confused. "Weren't we supposed to pose?"

Botamo walked up to him. "If what we did goes into posing for you, I hate to see what you call a five star performance."

"Universe Nine!"

Champa looked at the furry universe **(please don't rage because of that statement)** and saw that they managed to find enough warriors. "Sidra did better than I thought he would."

Vados looked at the God of Destruction from U9. "It would be an overstatement to say he did all this."

"Universe Ten!"

Botamo felt excited seeing some more muscle bound fighters, but was weirded out by the guy with a rose in his mouth.

"Universe Eleven!"

Everyone, except for Caulifla, were on guard about them. However, they were confused when an explosion took place behind them. Botamo was scratching his head. "Where did that explosion come from?"

Hit appeared to not care for it. "Possibly a Ki technique."

"Now that the Universes have been announced…"

They all prepared to fight the fight of their lives. Some were filled with anticipation, others with worry for the sake of their universe

"...let the tournament begin!"

 **I think this chapter is a massive improvement over the first one, which I plan to remake after I get the other universes done. I plan to do Universe Three next time, which is going to be a fun ride for those of you that wanted to know the combatants before they got knocked off. BTW, did you guys see the Nostalgia Critic's review on Dragonball Evolution? It had MasakoX from TeamFourStar and LittleKuriboh in it, but the best part was the opening skit. Back to business, could some of you check out some of my other stories? This is my most read story as of now and I want to give some attention to my other works. I love Dragon Ball, but's it's not all I write. I also want to do something here, name my favorite combatants from each universe at the end of the universe's respective chapter.**

 **Top 10 Characters from U6:**

 **10: Botamo-I love the powers, but outside that there's not much to him. Even his design is a little off to me. (And this is coming from a guy who likes Ribrianne's design.)**

 **9: Dr Rota-He was hilarious, but I don't know how I feel about a U6 butt-monkey character. But he will be remembered as** _ **DOCTOR!**_

 **8:** **Pillina-His bulky design and the fact that he is a namekian from U6 makes him memorable and he looks strong. This might change in the future though, we don't much about him yet.**

 **7: Saonal- He gives me a Nail vibe and I don't know why. He also uses a Ki Blade Technique, which is one of my favorite things in the series. Like Pillina, this might change.**

 **5:Frost-He is a cool villain in my opinion. I know a lot of people say that he isn't as badass as the other villains, but badassery was never a good factor of a character to me. (If coolness was the deciding factor, people would say Legend of Korra was better than the original Avatar.) I love that unlike most of the villains, he isn't stronger than our heroes. He's cunning, he's sneaky, he's a cheater and those make him stand out as a villains of this franchise. I also love his design, it has enough of Frieza to know who he is suppose to be. But it is different enough to stand on it's own. He was overall an enjoyable villain.**

 **4:Caulifla-Her design reflects her personality very well in my opinion. A lot of people say she is a Mary Sue, but I don't really go along with that. The closet she got to being in that category was when she saved Cabba from Kale by going Super Saiyan 2. She looked down on the Pride Tropes, which the narrative clearly states is stupid. That is a character flaw. Even if it wasn't she is fun to watch. Which is why I like her, but hate Bra from Dragon Ball Multiverse.(A webcomic I've given up on) She is fun to watch.**

 **3:Kale-While her design is kind of 'meh' in my opinion, her shyness and development is a treat to watch. It is very clear she is self loathing, which I think a lot of people can relate to. And it was rewarding watching her overcome herself. Did I mention she's Broly, except well written and canon.**

 **2:Hit-This guy is awesome. I think we can all agree on that, even people who hate Super. (BTW if you want a good starting point on Super I recommend ep. 28, that was when the show got good in my opinion.) His design may be a bit of an stereotypical edgelord, but his personality more than makes up for any negatives. He is an assassin who can't find a good challenge and when he does he forsakes logic to get a good fight. That is interesting and fun to watch. And is a good play with the assassin concept.**

 **1:Cabba-I know this might be a bit of stretch, considering how he was barely in this. But I honestly do like Cabba better the most. His design is a little forgettable, but he is such a charming character that I can remember it. He is the first Super Saiyan from his universe and couldn't even tell Caulifla off for yelling at him, that is just hilarious to me. But I can relate to him, because whenever something goes right they go wrong. Being gut punched by Vegeta after becoming a Super Saiyan, being struck out at the baseball game, and being eliminated after becoming a Super Saiyan 2.(Anyone else thought he was going to be the last one standing?) His character is interesting and fun to watch.**

 **Well I hope to see all of you next time!**


	3. Spiritual Universe

**Hey everyone! Well, this took me longer than I expected. I'm saying that like it's any different than what usually happens for my stories. This time we'll be looking at Universe Three, The Spiritual Universe. (Yes, that is what material has called it. Also yes, I noticed the irony.) The universe that only has two combatants with something that resembles a personality. I wanted to do something a little different this time around. Let's Get Started!**

In a laboratory, a purple skinned scientist with a white lab coat, white hair, and a monocle was working on a machine that looked like a top with a cup beneath it. He grabbed a pair of plyers and started to connect wires to where they go, "There we go, just a few more adjustments."

A voice came from a nearby communicator, causing him to fall down, "Professor Paparoni!"

He turned on the device, causing a blue skinned alien, who had a brown Kai outfit, glasses, and his white hair went to the side. Paparoni regained his composure and bowed in respect, "Lord Ea, I was not anticipating you for another week."

"My apologies for this happening on short notice, but we require your assistance."

"I'm currently working on an important project, so-"

"First off, you're just working on your coffee maker."

"Tea brewer, never underestimate the importance of a hot cup of tea."

"Second, the entire universe is in a state of urgency."

Paparoni was shocked by this, but remained composed, "What appears to be the situation?"

"Lord Zeno is holding a tournament between eight of the twelve universes."

Paparoni didn't even move, "Judging by your previous words, our universe will be annihilated if we are defeated?"

Ea just tucked his glasses back, "Erased is the more appropriate term."

Paparoni closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Very well, I shall loan you my support in the tournament."

Ea smiled at the news, "Excellent, I shall inform Mosco."

"I will rendezvous with you on the Kai Planet."

"Very well, we'll discuss strategy here."

The communication went off and Paparoni went to his drawer and pulled out a silver staff with a green orb on the end, "On a positive scale, this is will be an exceptional opportunity to study the other universes."

He was about to engage a portal he had, but his tea brewer was starting to move funny, "Oh no! I forgot to turn off the heat accelerato-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the tea brewer blew up. The lab was terribly damaged, with parts of the roof falling down and beakers and other tools broken and scattered on the floor, and Paparoni was struggling to stay up. He was completely covered in dust and his monocle was damaged, "Chip, chip, cheerio! I feel like playing a good old fashioned game of croquet!"

He spun around like a ballet dancer while saying that, he then fell on the floor and was knocked out cold.

 **-Ea-**

The Supreme Kai of U3 had just got off the communication with Paparoni and turned around to face his fellow gods. They were all in a very high tech room with giant screens, mechanical devices that ranged in design, and it was barely light, "Mosco, Paparoni has agreed to help us."

Mosco was a giant green robot, who had a single eye and stomach that appeared to be made to make him look overweight. **(Seriously, why would you do that with a robot? I know Toriyama has a thing for out there designs, but in-universe that is just weird.)** He also wore a green version of the God Of Destruction uniform, "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

The Angel of U3, who had a long nose and was wearing a brown version of the Angel's uniform, was, somehow, able to translate what Mosco was saying, "Lord Mosco said 'We should focus on finding another human fighter, so we won't have to worry about machine specific weaknesses.'"

Ea nodded, "I have already downloaded a list of suitable combatants."

Ea took out a device that displayed a holographic list of fighters, "Here is one specific fighter."

The hologram displayed a blue skinned man with white hair and glasses. He was wearing a white uniform with some blue and a red P on it, "His name is Katopesla, a member of the Elite Universal Patrol."

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" 

"Lord Mosco said 'Kampara, retrieve this warr-' wait a moment."

Mosco and Ea looked at Kampara for a moment. Kampara coughed and rose his staff up, "I shall go retrieve this warrior."

Kampara warped away, leaving Ea and Mosco alone. Ea walked up to Mosco, holding a tablet in his hands, "This is a list of units I plan for us to use."

A holographic list appeared from the tablet in front of Mosco. The first three fighters were logged under the same category, so Mosco decided to exam them first. The first one was a green crab-like robot with red optics and grey metal arms with a black sphere instead of hands. The identification for it called it Borateta. The second robot was a silver robot with one green optic, unlike Borateta he had arms with large green hands, and lastly he had two jets on his back. The identification called it Koitsukai. The last one was a green robot with yellow eyes and normal looking limbs. The identification called it Panchia. Mosco was uncertain about the fighters and put the list down, "Beep! Beep! Beep!"

Ea looked down on his tablet and pulled up a translator for Mosco. It said 'What can they do?'

"They are built to be the ultimate three fighter unit and they come equipped with a special feature."

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

Ea didn't have to look at his translator to tell what Mosco was saying. He smirked as his glasses glowed, covering his eyes, "Why don't I show you their power?"

The ones on the monitor start to glow and get into position. They all started to glow, as Mosco watched what was going on. Mosco's eye widened at what he was seeing. Ea noticed this and his smirk grew bigger, "With this, our universe is guaranteed to survive!"

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

 **-Kampara-**

Kampara was currently walking down the prestigious halls of the Elite Universal Patrol Headquarters. It was painted blue and white, had beautiful white columns, and the doors had a red capital P on them. He kept walking, until a man wearing a uniform with blue, white, and a red P on his chest and had red skin and black hair came running down the halls and bowed while sliding towards him, "Lord Kampara! My apologies for not having a more welcoming entrance for you. It's just that your transmission came under short notice an-"

"Do not fret over it, Chief Of Police Magna. I just want to see the one you call Katopesla."

"Katopesla? He's training in the gymnasium right now."

"Excellant. I shall take him and be on my way."

"Of course, I shall lead you to him."

Magna got up and started and lead Kampara to the gymnasium. It was a relatively short walk with the gymnasium being a few hallways down. They came across a door with a muscular man lifting weights on it, "This is it."

Magna opened the door, revealing the room. It was a blank white room, the only things in it were the training equipment. Like fire hoops, laser canons to practice dodging, and trampoline like objects floating in the air. Magna turned to Kampara, "Get ready to feel extremely heavy. This room was built with the highest known level of gravity."

Kampara step in, completely unaffected by the gravity. Magna was completely shocked by this. 'Incredible, I knew that the gravity wouldn't affect Kampara much. But to be completely unaffected by it?'

Kampara looked around to see many different species. But he couldn't find Katopesla, "Which one is Katopesla?"

Magna looked around, but stopped, "There he is."

Kampara looked to see Katopesla, who was wearing a black tracksuit, doing push-ups and walked over to him, "Excuse me, Katopesla."

Katopesla stopped and looked over to them. When he saw who it was, he immediately pushed himself into the air, did some flips, and landed perfectly in a bowing position, "Lord Kampara! It is an honor for me, Katopesla, to receive your attention!"

"I require a favor from you."

"Speak it and I will do everything in my power to perform it!"

"Lord Mosco has selected you to be one of ten warriors representing U3 in a tournament."

"I would be honored to fight for you in this tournament!"

"Excellent, we shall leave immediately."

"Wait! Allow me to don my suit!"

Katopesla did a front flip into the air and started to glow. His body was covered in a white light and his body was covered in the same suit that he was wearing in the image, but now he was wearing a blue head piece, a glass face cover, and a belt, "Delivering Justice, wherever need be. _**KATOPESLA!**_ "

He crossed his arms as a blue explosion took place behind him. Kampara just looked on with a confused look on his face, 'Where did the explosion come from? Must be a Ki Technique.'

But he decided to press the matter later, "Grab onto me and I will transport us to Mosco's palace."

Katopesla didn't even waste a second to grab onto Kampara and the two started their flight back to Mosco.

 **-Mosco and Ea-**

Ea was currently communicating with a lizard-like fighter with grey skin, green eyes, and purple streaks of light on his body, "And that is why we need you Nigrisshi. Can you help us?"

"I will be at the palace as soon as possible and I will begin working on another fighter."

"Excellant."

Mosco was across the room talking to two aliens. One was a green alien with no visible mouth, wings, and red eyes. The other one was a very muscular alien wearing blue armor and had red skin, "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

The green alien turned to the red one, "What did he say Biara?

The red one currently pressing buttons on his helmet, "Give me a moment, my translator is a little funny."

He had to do this for a moment, but eventually he got it working.,"Here we go 'Biara and Preecho, your years of being the champions of Universal Entertainment Wrestling and Terror Dome Wrestling has made you both candidates for the upcoming Tournament Of Power."

Preecho just put his hands on his hips and let out a hearty laugh, "Well then, our universe has already won."

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

Biara took a moment to translate, "Do not be arrogant. For our universe to survive, we must have our guard up."

Preecho just turned and waved his hand in a cocky manner, "What are the chance of me getting knocked off."

"Suit yourself."

"I will." Preecho said, before walking off to wait for the tournament.

Mosco turned to Biara, "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

"No, Lord Mosco, I don't think he'll last very long."

Just then, a bright flash of light occurred. Kampara and Katopesla appeared in the room. Katopesla looked around the room and was amazed by it. From the advanced technology that made the forces looked obsolete to the portal chamber. The only thing he didn't like was that the lighting was very weak, "This is the home of Lord Mosco?"

"Yes, welcome to the palace of the God Of Destruction."

"It's amazing."

Ea and Mosco walked over to the two of them, "I take it you are Katopesla?"

Katopesla bowed down to the two of them, "Yes. It is the greatest honor to be in the presence of Supreme Kai Ea and God Of Destruction Mosco!"

"We are thankful for you helping us with this situation."

Katopesla rose up and looked at Biara, "I know you. You're Biara, the champion of Terror Dome Wrestling. The rookies back at HQ will be quite jealous when they hear about this."

Biara extended his hand to shake his, "The honor is mine. I look forward to fighting with you in the tournament."

Katopesla accepted the handshake, "Let us protect U3 together!"

Kampara got in between them, "Not yet. We now have six fighters, but we need to find the last three."

Ea smirked as his glasses shined, "No need to worry, I've contacted Nigrisshi and he is bringing another machine with him."

Mosco finally decided to get in on the conversation, "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

Kampara face palmed, "Of course, I forgot about Professor Paparoni."

Katopesla and Biara were both incredibly surprised by this, "Paparoni? THE Paparoni?!"

Biara pushed him out of the way, "The one who designed the revolutionary starlight transport system?!"

Ea decided to answer, "The very same. Where is he though? I thought he would be here by now."

After he said that, a portal opened and through it came Paparoni, "I have arrived everybody."

"What took you so long?"

"My tea brewer exploded."

Ea was silent, but the face he was making said everything. With his mouth opened wide and his right eye twitching, "I am not going to ask."

Katopesla and Biara ran up to him, causing him to back up, "This is such an honor to meet you!/This is amazing!"

Paparoni grew an annoyed look on his face and walked past them, "Please. If I wanted to deal with imbecilic fanboys, I would get on the intergalactic network."

They had disappointed looks on their, unseeable, faces. Katopesla turned to Biara, "That was not how I thought it would go."

Paparoni walked to Mosco and Ea, "What is our battle strategy."

Ea handed him a tablet that had a list of possible combatants, as well as strategies to go with them,"We have now acquired nine fighters, we need one more."

Paparoni was scrolling through the list, until he stopped and was quiet for a moment, "I recommend this fighter for the last position?"

He activated the holographic projector on the list, which displayed the fighter. He was a man, who appeared to be made of water. He was short at first, but the hologram showed him morphing to a larger size and changing his body parts into objects. Lastly, his eyes were red and his liquid hair was in some weird swirl position. The identification labeled him as Maji Kayo. Ea pushed his glasses back, "Maji Kayo is not a wise decision for our team."

Katopesla looked at him with a shocked expression, "Why not? He looks like a very powerful and versatile fighter."

Paparoni looked around on the tablet and pulled up some records, "Maji Kayo was the result of a scientist experimenting with water and nanotechnology, causing him to change into what you see here. The metamorphosis has granted him immense strength, the ability of regeneration should his body be damaged, and, as you can see, the ability to morph his figure."

After thinking for a moment, Katopesla figured out the problem,"I suppose that the weakness is not physical ability, but mental stability?"

Ea nodded, "Yes, Maji is incredibly sadistic and takes too much pleasure in making his enemies suffer. This weakness is why we have not listed him on our ten fighters."

Paparoni scratched his chin for a moment, "If we can find a way to put Maji Kayo under our control, then we can begin planning our strategy."

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

Everyone turned to Mosco, who they were unable to understand. Fortunately, Kampara was able to, "Lord Mosco says 'While the risk does exist, we don't have the time to ponder it. We will add Maji Kayo to Team U3.'"

They were all silent for a moment, but Ea eventually sighed, "Very well, I will go and release Maji from his prison."

He walked off to retrieve the warrior, leaving the rest of them alone. Kampara's staff started to glow. When he activated it Nigrisshi appeared, "Greetings Lord Kampara. I will be arriving with the warrior made for the tournament in ten minutes."

"Excellent, we will be waiting for you."

The communication turned off and everyone was just standing there silently. Biara stepped up, "What do we do now?"

"For now, wait until further instructions."

"Very well."

Katopesla and Biara left the room, but Paparoni stayed with Mosco and Kampara, "My control rod is prepared for the tournament. I just need you to give me the codes for them."

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

"Lord Mosco said 'We shall give you the codes once the warriors are gathered.'"

Paparoni nodded, "I shall go and prepare myself for the tournament."

Paparoni walked out of the room, leaving Mosco and Kampara alone, "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

"No Lord Mosco, I believe that we can rely on him."

 **-Ea-**

Ea was walking down the, hardly light, hallways. He stopped at a door that was covered in numerous locks. But he just slide a card in a slot next to the door, making all of those locks pointless. The door opened, revealing a blue container, "Commence unlock protocol: Moreru!"

The container was still for a moment, but it started to slowly open. Under the lid, a blue substance started to leak out. The container burst apart and Ea was covered in the substance, forcing him against a wall. The substance turned into a hand and lifted Ea into the air. The rest of the substance started to form a body. The head started to form and his eyes, mouth, and nose started to form. His eyes opened and he started to smirk, "Supreme Kai Ea, have you finally decided to free me?"

His hand started to form scissors and he moved it around his neck, "Maybe I should repay for the experience by giving you a head cut."

Ea was struggling to break out and to even speak, "W-w-wait if you kill me, you will die."

Maji was confused by this, but decided to hear him out, "What do you mean?"

"There is a tournament coming up and if we lose, we'll all be erased."

It was silent for a moment, but Maji retracted the scissors and dropped Ea to the ground, "So, the Omni-King has decided to throw a game between the universes for survival."

"Omni-Kings to be accurate. A lot has happened since you were sealed."

Maji was quiet for a moment, but shrunk down to his normal form, "Alright, I'll join you. But if I win, you never put me in a container again."

Ea was hesitant. He knew that they needed him to win, but he was still dangerous. Maji was starting to get impatient, "Do we have a deal or not?"

Ea had come to his conclusion, "Yes." 

Maji smiled, "Good."

"Follow me back to Mosco."

They walked out of the room to head to Mosco.

 **-Preecho-**

Preecho was standing outside the palace, practicing techniques for the tournament. He was charging a technique that required him to place his right hand to the left side of his face, while charging green Ki. He was aiming it at a nearby asteroid, "Perfect Shot!"

He swung his arm at the asteroid, unleashing a small blast that caused the asteroid to break apart. Debris were sent flying and some were heading towards the palace, "Scrap!"

Preecho flew off to deal with them, firing multiple beams of energy and destroying the asteroids. However, there were too many for him to destroy. He flew in front of them all and held his arm back, "All Clear!"

He swung his arm, causing a green wave of energy to destroy all of the asteroids, "There we go, now to-"

"Crash landing imminent!"

Preecho turned to see a large grey ship with no wings about to crash into the palace. The back of it was on fire and power appeared to be outing from it. Preecho took off as fast as he can to reach it, "Hold on, I'm coming!"

Preecho went underneath the ship and started to raise it up, "I can slow down the ship, but I don't know if I can land it."

"If you can hold for a few more seconds, I'll be able to land it."

Preecho held the ship up, then light came back to the ship and the landing gear deployed, "Now I just need you to guide us down."

Preecho started to lower the ship. The ship landed harshly, sliding before finally stopping. Preecho was kneeling on the ground, exhausted from what he just did, "There we go. You okay in there?"

"Yes."

"Can you get out?"

A platform from the bottom of the ship lowered, revealing Nigrisshi and a red rectangular object with a grey top. Nigrisshi, followed by the object rolling, went up to Preecho and bowed in a way of gratitude, "You have my thanks. I take it you are participating with us in the Tournament Of Power?

Preecho nodded his head, "Yes, the names Preecho."

Nigrisshi helped him stand up, "The champion of Universal Entertainment Wrestling?"

"Yes, and you are Nigrisshi?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I heard Lord Mosco and Ea talking about you and some fighter made for the tournament."

Nigrisshi pointed to the object next to him, "The second fighter is right here."

Preecho had a very disappointed look on his face, "You're kidding right?"

Nigrisshi grew a smirk, "Narirama, transform!"

The object began to change, starting with the black arms and grey hands. The machine opened, revealing a golden area on a black troso. The legs extended out, allowing the machine to stand up. The top rose up slightly, revealing a large blue eye, "Narirama!"

Preecho was amazed by this machine, even doing that anime admiration thing, "You made this?!"

"Modified is a more accurate term. Narirama was already being made, I just made some changes for the rules with the Tournament Of Power. Now we should head to Lord Mosco."

Preecho nodded, "Right."

They walked into the palace to find Mosco.

 **-Mosco, Ea, Kampara, and Maji Kayo-**

Maji was standing between Mosco, Ea, and Kampara who were all staring at him, "Is this really necessary?"

"You're the most dangerous weapon we have, we can't take any risk."

Mosco was about to say something, but Nigrisshi walked in. They all turned to him, "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" 

"Lord Mosco said 'We were worried that you would never arrived.'"

Nigrisshi bowed in respect, "My apologies, we were caught in an mysterious asteroid field outside the palace."

Ea was confused by this, "But we have not detected an asteroid impact."

"The famous wrestler Preecho destroyed them."

"That explains how they started in the first place."

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

"Lord Mosco said 'We should gather the fighters in this room.'"

"Right, I'll call them here." Ea said before walking off.

He went to call them to the room. Mosco turned to Nigrisshi. "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" 

"Lord Mosco says 'Where is the other fighter?'"

"He will be presented with the rest of the fighters."

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

"Lord Mosco says 'Very well."

Nigrisshi turned to Maji, "I see that the situation has gotten so dire, that we needed to release you."

Maji turned to him and smirked, "Angry that they don't see you as their perfect dog?"

"As long as you don't jeopardize U3, I will not attack you."

Kampara walked up to them, "Wise decision. The existence of U3 depends entirely on how you two and the other eight fighters do."

"Understood/ I'll win you the whole thing." Nigrisshi and Maji said respectively.

Maji left the room, then Nigrisshi turned to Kampara, "Lord Kampara, are you sure we can trust him?"

"We can trust that he doesn't wish to be erased."

"Very well." Nigrisshi left the room after that.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

"Yes Milord, we now have ten fighters."

 **-Thirty Minutes Later-**

The fighters were gathered in a dark room, where only Mosco, Ea, and Kampara. Nigrisshi stepped towards them, "I, Nigrisshi, will focus all my attention on this matter."

"You are our strongest biological augmented fighter."

"Thank you. But I present to you Narirama."

Narirama jetted pasted the other fighters towards the three deities, causing Ea and Kampara to run behind Mosco for cover. But to their surprise, Narirama turned left at the last second and stopped next to Nigrisshi, "In addition to his speed, he also posses the ability to extend his limbs should he fall off the arena."

While Narirama was displaying his abilities, Preecho turned to Katopesla, "Why are we covered in the dark?"

"I don't know. To build us up?"

"To who?"

Kampara and Ea stepped out from behind Mosco, "What if the limbs fall off?"

Two cups emerged from Narirama's shoulders, "He posses suction cups that will bring any enemy to him. Allowing him to fight, even if disarmed."

Narirama began sucking air towards him, causing all a massive vacuum, "The other fighters are being augmented for the Tournament Of Power."

Biara turned to Paparoni, "What does he mean?"

"What Nigrisshi means is adjustments. Such as giving me control over the three fighters."

Biara turned to look at Boreta, Koitsuka, and Panchia,"Those are our last three fighters?"

Paparoni was about to respond, but Nigrisshi interrupted him, "Our universe will survive!"

Mosco raised his hands into the air, "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" 

"Lord Mosco is currently laughing."

Ea turned to Narirama, "Alright Narirama, we have seen your abilities. You may stop now."

Narirama didn't stop though. Nigrisshi turned to his creation, "Narirama, deactivate your suction ability."

"Narirama!"

Everyone was starting to back up.,"It appears he is unable to."

The vacuum was becoming more intense. Boreta charged energy from his eyes and fired two red beams from them, destroying the suction cups, and stopping the vacuum. Paparoni turned to his subordinate, "Excellent work Boreta."

"Mission accomplished, bolla."

Nigrisshi was holding one of the suction cups, "It would appear that I still have modification to make."

Ea was holding the other suction cup, "We still have two hours before the tournament. If you and I work together, we can have it done by then."

Mosco turned to the other eight fighters. "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

"Lord Mosco says 'The rest of you wait until we call you. Conserve your energy for the tournament."

Paparoni walked up to them, "Should we not send spies to the other universe to plan counter strategies?"

Ea turned to him, "That will not be necessary for two reasons. First if we are discovered, then Lord Zeno will most likely erase us. Second, I believe with the versatility we have our enemies will be crushed."

"Who is to say that our foes will not be versatile?"

"The biggest issues should be U7, U6, and U11. Universes Two, Nine, and Ten should not be a major issue."

Katopesla walked out of the shadows, "What do you mean?"

"U2's Goddess Of Destruction will most likely get supermodels and muscle bound brutes. U9, more-than-likely, doesn't even have enough fighters to participate. And U10 will just focus on muscle, considering their God Of Destruction."

"How can you be sure?"

Ea glasses shined as he smirked, "When you get to know the others, knowing what they plan is simplicity itself."

Paparoni considered the possibility, "What should we fear from the other universes?"

"For U7, there is a saiyan named Son Goku, who has found a way to harness God Ki."

Preecho also stepped out of the shadows, "Isn't that the name of the man that caused this all to happen?"

Ea nodded, while Majo had a look of glee on his face, 'The chance to deal with a man who can use God Ki."

"Then there's a man named Toppo from U11, they have the highest mortal level out of all the universes."

"So we should avoid their fighters?"

"Take out the weaker members of U11 and, unless they are vulnerable, fall back against the stronger ones."

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

"Lord Mosco says 'That is all you need to know. This meeting is dismissed.'"

All the fighters, except Nigrisshi and Paparoni, left the room. Paparoni turned to the deities, "Should we prepare codes to control all the fighters to be certain of coordination."

Nigrisshi stopped picking up pieces and turned to Paparoni, "I assumed that only the Triad Unit would be under your control."

Ea looked up from what he was holding, "We plan to have Paparoni control the fighters should the situation require it."

Nigrisshi was silent for a moment, but nodded after a moment, "Understood."

Ea smiled, "Your understanding is appreciated."

 **-Preecho and Biara-**

Preecho and Biara were practicing techniques on each other, such as Biara's throwing technique. Preecho flipped and kicked Biara, pushing him back, "So you think you'll last longer than me?"

Biara regained his balance, "Your cockiness will leave you vulnerable."

"Hmph. You think just because I stand still while my enemies charge their attacks, I'll be knocked off don't you?"

Biara stared at him in complete silence.

 **-Maji Kayo-**

Maji was morphing his body into various forms while fighting against blank white drones. Like turning his feet into springs, fist during jumps, and nails. His fist into drills, hammers, and various other weapons. And his head with various horns and mouth forms. He morphed back into his normal form and laughed in a maniacal matter, "So many interesting fighters to see in pain. I can finally have some exotic fun."

He saw some plain white androids and grew his hands to smash them, "Son Goku, I will enjoy playing with you."

 **-Boraretra, Koitsukai, Panchia, and Paparoni-**

Paparoni was examining the Triad Unit with his staff, planning out team strategies. He was analyzing Borareta's legs, "While your speed functions could be improved on, that is something that will be more of a hinderance. Your durability will be of great use against the warriors."

"Understood, bolla!"

Paparoni walked in front of Koitsukai and scanned him with his staff, "Your jet pack will provide you with the ability to utilize hit and run maneuvers. Target the weaker enemies and fall back before the stronger ones can attack you."

Koitsukai's eye glowed in acknowledgement. Paparoni walked in front of Panchia and used his staff again, "Your combat capabilities are rather limited, just some basic martial arts. I take it you are a support unit?"

"Yessir."

"Then you will be such."

Paparoni's staff glowed a bright green and the Triad's eyes glowed accordingly.

 **-Nigrisshi and Narirama-**

Nigrisshi was adjusting Narirama's systems, so that the incident from earlier doesn't happen again. But he couldn't focus, thinking about the plan to be controlled in case things go bad, "I cannot help but wonder, what would it be like to be controlled by another?"

Narirama interrupted his thoughts, "Narirama."

Nigrisshi was quiet for a moment, but smiled and petted Narirama's head. He climbed down and put his tools back in their box. He turned to Narirama with a look of certainty on his face, "Activate your vacuum ability, then shut it down."

Narirama took out the cups and activated the vacuum ability. After a moment, he stopped them. Nigrisshi's smile grew wider, "I am now certain that we will survive."

 **-Katopesla-**

Katopesla was fighting against the same kind of drones that Maji Kayo was fighting. One of the drones tried to fire a blast at his back, but he turned around and punched the drone in the face. He turned to the rest of the drones, "It would seem that my speed is inefficient to deal with all of you."

His belt started to shift between different colored letters, until the belt stopped on a red S. The blue on his suit started glow red. He then did a front flip into the air, "Mode Change!"

His suit was now red with a red S where the P was, "Speed Mode!"

He started to do a running motion where he was standing. "In Speed Mode, my speed is increased by three hundred!"

He ran so quickly, that he practically disappeared. Katopesla reappeared in front of the drones with his arms crossed. There was a moment of complete silence, then the drones exploded behind the cop. Katopesla took a pose by kneeling his right leg and turning his arms to his left. "I am ready!"

There was a beeping sound coming from the intercom, "All fighters, please come to the meeting room. It is time to leave."

Katopesla wasted no time and ran to the meeting room.

 **-Five Minutes Later-**

All of the fighter were gathered in the meeting room and were waiting on Kampara to teleport them to the arena. Mosco turned to his assistant, "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

Kampara was keeping an eye on his staff, "No Lord Mosco, the gate to the World Of Void has not yet opened."

Ea was starting to get impatient, "The Grand Priest said that the World Of Void would be opened now."

Paparoni walked over to them, "Considering that the this location is called the World Of Void, I imagine that it is a completely empty space."

"It is. The only thing that will ever be there is the arena you will all fight on."

"And what would be the fate for any that would be dropped out?"

Ea was completely silent, he never even thought about that, "Unless Lord Zeno has come up with a way to prevent other wise, it is likely anyone thrown off will be erased."

They were all silent, but just hoped that would not be the case. Katopesla stepped up, "If it would be for the safety of U3, I will happily sacrifice my existence!"

"Remember, it is just a theory."

Kampara's staff started to glow green, "Everyone, it is time for us to depart."

They all gathered around the Angel and were all surrounded by a bright light. When the light died down, they stood on the arena and looked around, "Everyone, I welcome you to the World Of Void."

They looked at the the other universe to see their competition. Preecho would have smirked, if tt wasn't for the mouth thing, "These are what we're up against. We'll take em down quickly."

Paparoni hit him on the head with his staff, "Do not be overconfident. They may not have the appearance, but if the Gods of their universes chose them, then they certainly must be powerful."

Preecho just shrugged, "Maybe, but what do you think?"

"I think that it is such a shame that all, but one, universe participating will be erased. There are so many fascinating life forms in the other universe that have long since been extinct in ours."

"Which ones?"

Paparoni pointed his staff at U2, "U2 has a Yardrat, a Darkwing Fairy, and a Titan."

Preecho was staring at the Darkwing Fairy, who was a tall woman with white skin, blue hair in a ponytail, purple wings and eyes, and had a black outfit that didn't leave much to the imagination. "I'm fascinated in getting to know her."

"You are a biological augmented lifeform, I figured you would be above such things."

Paparoni pointed his staff over at U6, "U6 has a Gold Bear, a Purple Pion, and a Metal Man looking sad while walking away from Katopelsa and Nigrisshi- wait what?"

Katopesla and Nigrisshi walked over to them, Paparoni and Preecho just looked at them with confusion, "What was that about?"

Nigrisshi decided to answer, "The Metal Man was trying to befriend us, but we denied it."

Paparoni scratched his chin for a moment, "Anyway-

Paparoni pointed his staff over to U4, "U4 has Okami, a Hazuma, and a Gyojin- wait a moment."

Katopesla stepped up, "What is it?"

"U4 does not appear to have ten fighters."

"Shouldn't they be disqualified then?"

"A likely possibility is that they have hidden the other three fighters."

Preecho looked around and saw that a bird-like man wearing a green shirt, shorts, and was wearing a red hat with goggles on them was sneaking around, "Look, they have a spy running around."

They looked to see where the spy was, Katopesla was enraged by this, "Such an injustice! I will deal with this!"

Paparoni stopped him before he could do anything, "Wait, we can use this. Gather the other fighters around me."

The three looked at eachother confused, but did what they were told.

Everyone was gathered around Paparoni, Borareta's eyes glowed red, "He's coming, bolla."

Mosco appeared on the staff, "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

"What Lord Mosco is trying to say is 'Are the warriors ready?'"

Paparoni nodded, "Of course, the warriors are completely under my control."

Katopesla walked next to him, "Is taking control of all the warriors aside from me really necessary?"

Ea appeared on the screen, "Of course it is! If we don't, we'll lose the advantage of coordination!"

Katopesla and Paparoni looked at each other and nodded, "Understood."

Ea smiled, "Good."

Borareta turned to where the spy was, only to see that the left, "He's gone, bolla."

Preecho patted Paparoni on the back, "Way to go Professor!"

Ea laughed, "Excellent work Paparoni. Now U4 will think you are the one off, off all answer."

Paparoni chuckled, "When they attempt to eliminate me, they will be powerless against an ambush."

They suddenly detected a massive energy, they looked over to see that ten fighters of various species wearing red and black uniforms. Nigrisshi turned to Paparoni, "What is their power level?"

Paparoni, while gritting his teeth, checked his staff and threw down his staff, "It's over nine hundred trillion!"

Biara turned to him, "What!? Nine hundred trillion!"

Maji Kayo was laughing, "This will be more fun then I thought it would be!"

Ea appeared on the staff, "Do not panic. If you or any of the other teams can knock off the weaker fighters, then they will not have victory."

Paparoni nodded, "Ea is correct. But keep your distance."

 **-Ea, Mosco, and Kampara-**

Ea was looking into a holographic screen at the fighters, "Indeed. Just focus on the fighters when they are vulnerable."

Mosco took the holographic communicator, "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

Kampara talked into his staff, "Lord Mosco says 'Do whatever it takes to achieve victory."

The Grand Priest descended, "Welcome all, to the Tournament Of Power! Now the Omni Kings will say some words!"

Ea took the communicator back, "Get into position for the announcements."

 **-U3 Fighters-**

The twin Omni Kings sat down on their thrones and the everyone turned their attention to the Grand Priest, "I will now announce the teams!"

"Universe Two!"

They saw that U2 was posing for in a way to represent their universe. Preecho was whispering to Biara, "Lord Ea was pretty spot on."

"I know."

"Universe Three!"

Paparoni twirled his staff around and pointed it high in the air, while the others stood tall. Maji looked around and noticed that some fighters from other universes were looking at him. He chuckled at this.

"Universe Four!"

They saw the spy and a fat woman with pony tails front flipping in front of their team. Paparoni turned to the Triad, "Remember the plan."

"Universe Six!"

Nigrisshi and Katopesla looked to the Metal Man from earlier. Nigrisshi looked at a young man wearing armor, 'Why does that boy give me a bad feeling?'

"Universe Seven!"

They all looked to see Son Goku. He was a tall man with black spikey hair, an orange gi, and a blue shirt underneath. Maji smirked when he saw him, "I will enjoy breaking you."

"Universe Nine!"

Ea looked to see that U9 had managed to find enough fighters to compete and quite a variety at that, with a bat man and an ice giant, "Well, U9 did a better job at acquiring fighters then I thought they would."

"Universe Ten!"

Biara looked to them with anticipation, "I will admit, I will enjoy fighting these martial artist."

"Universe Eleven!"

Katopesla looked impressed with U11 posing with an explosion taking place behind them, "Are they heroes of justice as well?"

"Now that the Universes have been announced…"

They got into position to start the greatest battle they'll ever face.

"Let the tournament begin!"

 **And that's that! I hope you enjoyed reading about the, ironically named, Spiritual Universe. Again, I'm sorry this took me so long. I was distracted with 'Flash'-(Me sitting down and watching TV) Punch the thing in the face!-'Flash'... important stuff. Yeah anyway, I really like Universe 3, because I have a bit of a soft spot for Sci-Fi and robots. Not much I can say for this author's note, so let's just get on with the list.**

 **10: Preecho-He never did anything, has shown nothing resembling a personality, and his design is not the best.**

 **9: Panchia-His design is kinda boring and has shown nothing resembling personalty.**

 **8:Narirama-While his design is cool, he got taken down WAY too quickly. Survival mode was cool though.**

 **7: Koitsuki: His design is nice and the jetpack is pretty sweet. But there is really not much to him in terms of personalty.**

 **6:Borareta: The design is weird, but in a good way. Also, I love the bolla thing.**

 **5:Biara: His design is cool and I really liked seeing him throw Shantsa and pinning #17 against a wall.**

 **4:Paparoni: His design gives me a 'parody of a typical evil scientist feel.' Also, I like the controlling feel he gives around Borareta, Koitsuki, and Panchia. (Hope the combiner theory is true. Oh, picture the combined form fighting U11. That would a great dose of irony.)**

 **3:Nigrisshi: His design is pretty lame, but he does give a badass bookworm feel. He might be higher, if he wasn't one shot off by Cabba.**

 **2:Maji Kayo: His design is unique. His powers are interesting. And he is a sadistic maniac. He'd be No. 1, if he wasn't one shot off by Jiren.**

 **1:Katopesla: Most personality out of his entire team? Check. A cool design? Check. The funniest instance of a villain not seeing a hero as a threat? Check. Please give him a better send off then the Maidens, the Trio De Dangers, the entirety of Universe Ten (Except Obuni), most of the Pride Troopers, Nigrisshi, Narirama, and so many others.**

 **So yeah, that's it for this one. I'll get to the next chapter after I wrap up the DBA: SMBVLOZ trilogy. Recently I've gotten into an anime called Little Witch Academia, so I may do a story for it to. Hope to see you next time. And as always, criticism is welcomed.**


	4. Macho Universe

**It's been awhile, hasn't it? I mean, it's been a whole year since I've last updated (LOL!) But in all seriousness, I was planning on having this updated on New Years Eve or New Years Day as a gift to the 2018( And maybe bragging rights to upload the first fanfic of the year.) But I came behind schedule because of life. Big surprise there for you I'm sure. But let us not focus on negativity, let us focus on U10, The Macho Universe! The manliest universe out there! Enough talk, let's get started!**

Rumsshi, a pink elephant, and Cus, a little girl angel, were in front of a massive temple talking with a massive, bald man, who was only wearing a monk style bottom, "With your muscle, Murichim, we can win the entire tournament!"

Murichim bowed, "Thank you, Lord Rumsshi! With the others backing us, we shall survive this calamity!"

"Now lead us to the other fighters."

"Very well." Murichim was about to stand up, but Cus ran up to him.

"Can I ride on your shoulders?"

Murichim smiled, "Of course Lady Cus."

"YAY!" Cus floated up, sat down on Murichim, and started using his head like a drum.

"Now, let us go find the others."

They walked into the temple and Murichim and Rumsshi walked down the hall of the temple, looking upon the variety of fighters there. There were crab-like fighters, mudmen, orange lizards holding clubs, and so many more. Rumsshi looked around with a look of intense interest, "Are any of these the fighters we are looking for?"

Murichim looked around and pointed, "There is two of them."

Rumsshi looked to see a lobster man, who was wearing a yellow and white uniform, and a giant, pink man, who was dressed like a sumo wrestler, using a punching dummy that was shaped liked a teenage girl. Rumsshi turned to them, "Who are they?"

"Their names are Napapa and Mechiopu. Their strength is unmatched and they enjoy teaching people lessons not to mess with them."

They looked to see that the dummy they were using was completely destroyed, "As you can see, that is working out."

Rumsshi was smiling, "With the strength of their bodies, they will be useful."

Murichim and Rumsshi walked over to them and Murichim stomped, gaining their attention, "Napapa, Mechiopu, come with me! Lord Rumsshi has a need for our assistence!"

Napapa put down the dummy, "What are we needed for?"

"And why is their a little girl on your head?" Asked Mechiopu.

"First, we are need for a tournament. Second, Lady Cus has requested a ride from me." He answered.

Cus looked down, "You should try drumming you head sometime. You have a good beat."

"I will take that into consideration."

They walked into the hallway and started to make their way to the center garden of the temple, where a young woman ,with blue butterfly wings, hair, and eyes, was picking berries from a tall tree. Murichim shouted, "Lilibeu!"

Lilibeu was startled by the yell and fell down in front of them. Embarrassed, she quickly got up and dusted herself off frantically. She ran over and bowed, "Hello, Lord Rumsshi. I am Lilibeu, the head gardener of the temple."

Rumsshi looked over Lilibeu, who had a nervous look on her face, and didn't appear impressed, "You're don't appear to have a strong body. What use will you be?"

Cus looked at Lilibeu's wings and turned on her staff. She showed Rumsshi a holographic image of Goku trying to fly, but failing, "Nobody can use Ki based flight in the tournament."

Rumsshi turned to her, "So?"

"If we had a flyer, we'll have an advantage. She could take them out from above!" Cus replied, while pointing her finger in the air.

Rumsshi smiled, "You're right Cus. Having strong flyers will give us an edge."

He turned back to Lilibeu, "I changed my mind. You will be a representative of U10."

Lilibeu's face lite up, "Thank you. I promise, I will not fail you."

Rumsshi just gave her a stern look, "For all our sakes, you'd better."

The fighters looked at one another with confusion, while Cus gave Rumsshi a deadpan stare. Rumsshi grew a confused look, "What is it?"

Cus dropped her glance and turned to the fighters, "Don't worry about Rumsshi. He's just being silly because the tournament."

The fighters just had worried looks on their faces, but Cus glanced up and noticed a variety of bird people of different colored feathers and waved, "Hello strong birdies!"

Rumsshi looked up and saw some of the bird warriors, "Are one of these warriors strong?"

Murichim nodded, "The strongest of them named Jium. He should be at the Nest."

"Where is the Nest?"

Murichim pointed down a hall, "This way."

Cus got off of Murichim's head and walked over to the other fighters, "Let's all go outside the temple and wait on Lord Rumsshi and Murichim."

"Yes!" The warriors replied and bowed as they followed Cus out of the temple.

 **-The Nest-**

Murichim and Rumsshi walked down the hallway and came across a door with a golden phoenix on it. Murichim opened the door, revealing a variety of tall trees with bird people flying around. Rumsshi looked around with an amused look, "Which one is Jium?"

Murichim looked around for a moment and pointed to one of the larger trees, "His home should be over there."

Rumsshi and Murichim flew over to it and knocked. After a few seconds, a green bird man with a white shirt, a blue and red skirt, a red and yellow fez **(That somehow didn't fallen off him when he was eliminated.)** , and had wings for arms. He had an irritated look on his face, "What do you want?"

Rumsshi honked his trunk, "I recommend speaking with more respect!"

Jium panicked and bowed shaking, "Forgive me, Lord Rumsshi! What can I do for you?!"

"We need you for a tournament. You will join us."

"Of course Lord Rumsshi!" Jium replied.

A woman, who had brown feathered wings for arms, brown hair and eyes, and was wearing a brown breast cover and pants, flew down to where they were, holding a basket, "Master Murichim, I've brought you the basket you requested."

Murichim took the basket, "Thank you Marron. If I recall correctly this is your last day here right?"

Marron nodded, "My family and I are heading out with those other groups migrating."

Murichim bowed, "I wish you a happy life."

"Thank you!" She replied before flying off.

Rumsshi knocked Murichim on the head with his trunk, "Stay focused on finding warriors for the Tournament Of Power."

"Apologies, but I do not know of many other warriors that can help us."

Rumsshi went wide-eyed from this, but didn't say anything. Murichim and Jium just looked at him and Murichim waved his hand in front of his face. Rumsshi was still silent, but then inhaled.

 **-Cus, Lilibeu, Napapa, and Mechiopu-**

Lilibeu was sitting down and Cus was playing with her wings, "You've got really pretty wings."

Lilibeu blushed at this, "Thank you Lady Cus."

Before anything else could happen, a loud scream occurred in the temple. The bird warriors were flying away, the entrance was starting to crack, and the entire area was shaking. Everyone was stumbling around, except for Cus who was just standing, "I guess Lord Rumsshi figured out this temple doesn't have enough fighters."

Napapa ran up to her, "That was Lord Rumsshi?!"

Cus just closed her eyes and giggled, "Of course silly, he is the God Of Destruction."

Before anyone else could say anything, Rumsshi ran out of the temple with his eyes bloodshot, shortly after Murichim and Jium ran out. Rumsshi ran up to Cus and shook her frantically, "We don't have enough fighters! We need more!"

Cus slipped out of his grip and looked at her staff, "I'm not really sure where else to look for strong fighters. This planet and it's Battle Monks were our best shot."

Rumsshi held his hand and started screaming, "What do we do?! If we don't find enough strong fighters, we'll be erased!"

The fighters just turned to each other about this and Murichim walked over to Rumsshi, "Lord Rumsshi, what do you mean we'll be erased?"

Rumsshi turned around, "The losers of the tournament will be completely wiped from existence! Don't you get that!"

After realizing what he said and seeing the shocked looks on the fighters faces, he gained an 'Oh Crap' look on his face. Cus facepalmed and ran in front of them with a desperate look, "If you win, you'll survive. So if you know anyone, please tell us."

They all looked at each other for a moment, then turned back to her. Napapa and Mechiopu were the first to speak, "We know of two warriors who live in the mountains."

Lilibeu looked shyly to the ground and sighed before speaking, "I know a guy, who lives near a lake not far from here."

They looked at her for a moment, but Rumsshi didn't care, "Very well. You two will get these warriors. Cus, you go with Lilibeu and see if this guy has a body for combat."

"Alright!" Cus said while saluting, then she and Lilibeu flew off to find the other warrior.

Rumsshi turned to Napapa, "Why haven't you left yet?!" 

Napapa and Mechiopu looked at each other, "We can't fly."

Rumsshi facepalmed and turned to Jium, "You take one of them to find these fighters!"

Jium had a scared look on his face and nodded, "Yes Lord Rumsshi!"

Jium flew over to Mechiopu, picked him up, and flew away, "Wrong way!"

Jium came back and flew the other way, leaving Rumsshi, Napapa, and Murichim at the front of the temple. Napapa turned to Murichim, "What do we do?"

"I know two warriors, who have both fought during a war but first," Murichim took out a watch, " _IT"S TIME!"_

Murichim and Napapa took out containers of protein shakes and started chugging. Rumsshi smirked, 'With these strong bodies, the tournament is ours."

 **-Jium and Mechiopu-**

Jium was carrying Mechiopu across a snowy mountain, growing exhausted with each passing moment, "How much further?"

Mechiopu looked around and noticed a training ground, "There!"

Jium flew down to the ground and almost collapsed from exhaustion. Mechiopu ran up to a stone building, which looked like a typical white house, and knocked on the door, "Murisam! Zircor! We need you!"

After a few moments, a red skinned man, with black hair, white headband, and blue shorts, came out with a blue skinned man, who was wearing yellow pants, white hair and beard, and black eyes. Both of them looked at Mechiopu with urgency. The blue one spoke, "Mechiopu, what seems to be the matter?"

"Zircor, we need you and Murisam to compete with us in a tournament!"

Zircor and Murisam looked at eachother and turned to him, Murisam spoke up, "What do you mean?"

Jium flew between them, "We need you to help us win this tournament. If you don't we'll all be destroyed!"

Murisam grabbed him and pulled him close, "What do you mean?!" 

Zircor put his hand on Murisam's shoulder, "Calm down Murisam."

He turned to Jium, "Would you kindly explain to us what you mean?"

Jium was a fear ridden mess, so Mechiopu explained, "There is a tournament coming and if we lose we'll be erased by these kings."

Zircor and Murisam looked at eachother, then nodded, "Very well, we will join you in this tournament."

Mechiopu fist pumped, "Alright!"

Murisam just looked confused, "How do we get to where we need to be?"

They all turned to Jium, who just sighed.

 **-Cus and Lilibeu-**

Cus and Lilibeu were walking to where the fighter they were looking for. Cus looked and saw that Lilibeu had a very worried look on her face, "What's wrong?"

Lilibeu stopped and turned to Cus, "It's just, I have a bit of bad history with this fighter."

They walked over to a large house, made of white brick, and knocked on the door. Cus turned to Lilibeu, "What happened?"

Lilibeu scratched the back of her head, "Well.."

Before she could continue, a slim, purple skinned and haired woman wearing a white dress, opened the door, "Hello?"

"We're here to talk to Jirasen."

The woman smiled, "Come in."

They walked in and noticed a variety of women. Each of them eyeing Lilibeu with smiles on their faces. She just waved and smiled uncomfortably. Before anything else could happen, a pink skinned, blue hair, green eyed man, who was wearing all white and was holding a rose, came in and walked over to them. He took Lilibeu's hand, "Have you finally come to your senses and come back Lilibeu?"

He kissed it, causing Lilibeu to flinch and pull it back, "No! We're just here because we need you for a tournament."

"A pity. I was so eager to see the faces you made when you were here."

Cus stepped between them, "Jirasen, was it?"

Jirasen just chuckled, "The adults are talking little girl?"

Lilibeu pushed him away, "Don't talk to Lady Cus like that!"

Jirasen shrugged, then Cus got in front of him with a pouting face, "Hey! Lilibeu told me that you're really strong and we need the strongest fighters we can get. Unless you want to be erased, quit being a jerk and help us!"

Everyone was quiet for a moment, but Jirasen shrugged again, "If you two want me on your team that badly, I suppose I can help you."

Cus smiled, "Thank you!"

Jirasen held his hand out, "But first, Lilibeu you know what I want."

Lilibeu was silent, then walked over to Jirasen. Jirasen pulled her into a kiss and held her tightly. The kiss lasted a couple of seconds, before parting and Lilibeu backed away, "Okay, now will you join us?"

Jirasen smiled, "Of course, this tournament sounds like an excellent opportunity to meet some more beautiful women."

He turned to the women, "You girls behave while I'm gone."

"Okay!" They all replied while smiling.

Cus turned and whispered to Lilibeu, "This is scary."

Lilibeu just had a dead panned expression, "Try spending a year here."

 **-Rumsshi, Napapa, and Murichim-**

Rumsshi was carrying Napapa and Murichim. Rumsshi looked down to them, "Why can't you fly?!"

Napapa and Murichim turned to each other, "Forgive us, Lord Rumsshi, but we do not possess wings to fly with."

Murichim pointed down to a village, "There is where he is rumored to live."

Rumsshi flew down to the village and dropped Murichim and Napapa on the ground. Rumsshi looked around and saw that the village was inhabited by red skinned people with old fashioned outfits, "Which one of you is Rubalt?!"

They all turned to each other, then a man, who had dreadlocks, a blue, sleeveless top, grey pants and shoes, walked to him, "That would be me. Are you looking to challenge me?"

Rumsshi didn't change his expression, "You're going to be a part of our team in a tournament!"

Rubalt got into a combat stance, "You'll have to force me?"

Before anyone could do anything, Murichim ran up to Rubalt, "Rubalt trust me, we will need you for this tournament."

Rubalt just gave a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"If we lose this tournament, our universe will be destroyed."

"What?!"

"It is a long story, but we will explain when we get Obuni."

Rubalt looked down, 'Obuni will most certainly be distressed when he hears this.'

Rubalt sighed, "Very well. I will join your team."

Rumsshi turned to Napapa, "Where is the other fighter?"

Rubalt stepped between them, "Obuni lives in the closest village from here. It is to the east."

Rumsshi turned eastward, "How far away is it?" 

"Easily a half-day walk, so we better get moving."

Rumsshi turned to Napapa and Murichim, then sighed.

 **-Ten Minutes Later-**

Rumsshi, who was wide-eyed and blood shot, was carrying Rubalt, Murichim, and Napapa over a village with green skinned people. Rubalt looked over the village, "We're here."

Hearing that, Rumsshi dropped them. While Murichim and Rubalt landed perfectly, Napapa crashed on a cabbage stand, much to the horror of the owner, "No! My cabbages!"

Napapa stood up and walked over to the two fighters, then turned to the cabbage owner, "My apologies!"

The owner, who was crying, saw one cabbage and turned to him "At least, I still have one left."

Rumsshi flew down and crushed it, causing the owner to cry, "What are you standing around for?! Let's get Obuni!"

The cabbage owner just looked at him, "I hope Obuni gives you one punch for each cabbage that you've destroyed!"

Rumsshi turned to him with an annoyed look on his face, "Speaking to a God Of Destruction like that is a crime punishable with erasure."

He prepared to destroy him, but Rubalt grabbed his hand and pointed to a grey house, "Obuni's home is just around the corner."

Rumsshi glanced to the cabbage man, "You got off easy."

They all started to walk to the house, while the cabbage guy fainted. Rubalt knocked on the door and a chubby woman, who had thick hair, a scarf, and a grey dress, opened the door. She looked at Rubalt with a friendly smile, "Rubalt, it's good to see you. Is it time for you and Obuni to train?"

"No, Somraw, we need to talk to Obuni. It is urgent."

Somraw's smile dropped, "He's inside."

She let Rubalt and Rumsshi in, but stopped Murichim and Napapa. Napapa gave her a weird look, "What's the deal?"

"Look at you both, you're huge!"

Murichim and Napapa just looked at eachother, then bowed, "Understood."

Rubalt and Rumsshi walked into a room with a wooden table and saw Obuni, who was a green man with white hair, brown pants, and a blue top, holding a baby wearing pink baby wear. He turned to them, "Rubalt, my friend, what are you doing here?"

Rubalt sat down next to him, while Rumsshi remained standing, "Obuni, there is a tournament and we need you."

Obuni raised his brow at this, "A tournament?"

Rumsshi cut him off, "The Tournament Of Power, a battle between eighty warriors from eight universes. If we lose, our universe will be erased."

Obuni went wide eyed at this, "Erased?!"

"Meaning, we will cease to exist."

Obuni looked down to his daughter **(I'm assuming the baby is a girl.)** and back to Rumsshi, "Very well. For the sake of the universe, I will join you."

Rumsshi smiled, "Good, then we'll head back to the temple."

Obuni walked over to Somraw and handed her the child, "Watch over Miesni."

"I will."

Obuni smiled, "I'll be back after the tournament."

Somraw smiled back, "I know you will."

They walked out of the house and saw Murichim and Napapa practicing holds on eachother. Rumsshi honked his trunk, "Enough! Now we need to head back to the temple and meet up with the others."

Rumsshi sighed and grabbed the others.

 **-Monk Temple-**

Rumsshi dropped the warriors and fell to the ground fainting. Cus and Lilibeu flew back with Lilibeu carrying Jirasen. Rumsshi looked over Jirasen, "You have a strong build. You'll do nicely."

Cus looked around, "We just need to wait on Jium, Mechiopu, and their fighters."

Zircor appeared behind her, "We've been here."

Cus jumped at this and ran next to Rumsshi, who looked at Murisam and Zircor and smirked, "You both will do nicely."

Cus stepped in center of everybody, "Alright! Now that we have ten fighters, we should head over to Gowasu's home!"

Rumsshi nodded, "Knowing him, he's probably thinking about what would be essential to the tournament."

Cus nodded enthusiastically, "Alright everyone, hold hands."

Everyone just looked at each other skeptical, but did as Cus said and held hands. Lilibeu saw that she was next to Jirasen and looked uncomfortable, fortunately for her Rumsshi grabbed his hand, "There! Now get in!"

Lilibeu grabbed Rumsshi's hand and Cus teleported them all to the front of a castle with a yellow sky. Cus did an over the top presenting pose, "Welcome, everyone, to the world of kais!"

Everyone looked around, taking in the.."What are you standing around for?!"

Or were forced to follow Rumsshi. Whatever. Anyway, the warriors walked up to the gate. Cus stopped them, "Wait until we signal you."

They all looked at each other as Cus and Rumsshi walked into the palace. After waiting a few moments, they walked in and saw Gowasu, a yellow skinned, white hair, and black kai outfit, watching them come in.

Cus got in front of them, "I'll introduce you! These are the warriors of U10 that Lord Rumsshi has chosen!"

Murichim started flexing, "I am Murichim and these are the U10 team members that Lord Rumsshi has choosen! Remember us well!"

Cus got in front of Gowasu, "Gowasu, it's all about muscle now."

Rumsshi smirked, "You used your head too much and failed. This time, you should trust the flesh."

Gowasu crossed his arms, "Muscle, huh? Seeing as I can't choose warriors myself, I guess there's no choice."

He pondered for a moment, "I'm counting on you, Murichim guy! The fate of U10 rests on your shoulders."

Mechiopu turned to Napapa, "Why isn't he referencing any of us?"

Murichim cut them all off, "Just a moment!"

He took out a watch, "Everyone, it's time!"

They all took out canisters and started drinking out of them. They all finished at the same time **(Spooky.)** and Murichim spoke, "Excuse us. Regular intake of protein is essential in building a brawny body."

Rumsshi turned to Gowasu, "How about that, Gowasu? Don't they look promising?"

Rumsshi started to laugh, but Gowasu didn't answer.

 **-Gowasu's Mind-**

Gowasu was pulling his hair and screaming, " _WE'RE DOOMED!"_

 **-Reality-**

They were all standing there, discussing what to do. Gowasu snapped out of his depression and spoke up, "I know of a way we can build team morale."

They all turned to him, "We can perform dance videos!" 

The warriors all did an anime fall and Cus just rose an eyebrow, "You mean on Godtube?"

Gowasu nodded, "One of the channels I've created will be perfect for it!"

Rumsshi just sighed, "Since there is nothing better for us to do."

 **-Ten Minutes Later-**

Everyone was in front of the camera and waiting on Gowasu to start, "3….2...1."

He clicked on the button and everyone started to lift one foot up, then the other foot repeatedly. Cus jumped in front of them start to shake her arms around, "YAY!"

She started to laugh, as Gowasu looked down on his camera, 'A dance video with all of the U10 representatives is guaranteed to get a lot of views.'

They kept dancing for a few more minutes, then stopped. Gowasu smiled, "Very well, now to simply upload this video."

Obuni walked next to him, "Allow me to accompany you, Lord Gowasu."

"That would be appreciated Obuni."

They walked into the building. Mechiopu turned to Napapa, "Let's show them our special strategy for dealing with morale on other teams!"

Napapa smiled, "It would be a pleasure."

Rumsshi turned to them, "What are you talking about?"

Napapa grabbed Jirasen by the head, much to the latter's dismay, "Put me down!"

"First, I grab our opponent by the head."

Mechiopu start practice punching, "Then, we show 'em what happens when you mess with us."

He started punching Jirasen in the stomach repeatedly, resulting in him grunting in pain, "Put me down now."

Lilibeu just crossed her arms and smiled, Rubalt wasn't even paying attention, Jium was flying around the temple, and Murchim was just standing there. Jirasen turned to them, "Come on!"

Mechiopu was about to punch him again, but Cus stopped him, "Wait don't kill him! We need him alive to fight in the tournament!"

Napapa put him down and bowed his head, "Thank you for your assistance."

Mechiopu turned to Rumsshi, "The point is, we hit them and show them not to mess with us."

Rumsshi smiled, "Do whatever you wish."

 **-Gowasu and Obuni-**

Gowasu was sitting in a purple room, typing on his computer, while Obuni was sitting next to him. Gowasu stopped typing, "There we go. All we have to do now is wait."

Obuni looked around the room and noticed a picture on Gowasu's shelf. It was a picture of him with a green skinned Kai, wearing a black Kai outfit, and has his white hair to his right side. Obuni walked up and looked at it, "Who is this?"

Gowasu turned to him and grew a look of sadness, "That was my apprentice, Zamasu."

Obuni raised an eyebrow, "Was?"

Gowasu sighed, "Zamasu was studying under me to become the next Supreme Kai of U10. However, his hatred of mortals led to him trying to kill me. Beerus, the God Of Destruction of U7, destroyed him."

Obuni grew a look of sympathy, "I cannot imagine how it must feel to have your apprentice attempt to kill you."

"That was not the worst of it."

Obuni had a surprised look and let Gowasu explain, "Zamasu in the future was successful in killing me and taking the time ring. He took Son Goku's body, joined with another him from another timeline, and lead to the erasure of an entire timeline."

Gowasu looked down in shame, "If I hadn't taken him as my apprentice, none of it would have happened."

Obuni put his hand on Gowasu's shoulder, "This Zamasu was lead to mortals and you do bear some blame, but do not place all the blame on yourself. Instead, sake to make amends by doing what is right. You will always bear the scar of Zamasu, but use it as a means to grow not shrink."

Gowasu looked to him, "I take it you also have scars of the past."

Obuni nodded, "Me and Rubalt fought in the grand war together."

 **-Thirty Years Ago-**

Obuni and Rubalt were in the middle of a flaming village, fighting a group of giant fighters. Obuni was surrounded by multi colored versions of himself and knocking most of them away with ease. Rubalt turned to him, "Ha, feeling to the the point Obuni?"

Obuni smirked, "Slightly."

One of the giants swung a club at him, but Obuni dodged and the attack hit a house. When Obuni looked, he saw a woman and her child were crushed by the attack. His eyes widened in terror, "No."

He turned to the giant, turned on his ability, and ran forward to deliver a punch.

 **-Present-**

"My arrogance lead to a family dying that night. While the scale is nothing compared to your incident, the scar of blame is still there."

Obuni was silent for a moment, "But I have learned to use the experience to grow and prevent it from happening again. For your own sake, use what happened as a chance to grow."

Obuni walked out of the room, leaving Gowasu alone to think about what he said.

 **-The Next Day-**

The fighters were training out in the courtyard and Rumsshi came out with Cus and Gowasu. Rumsshi honked his trunk getting the fighters attention, "The Tournament Of Power is about to begin, we should be going."

Everyone gathered around and started holding hands, then Cus teleported them to the World Of Void. Murichim looked to see the rest of their competition, "Very few universes seem to care for a good physique. This battle is over before it has even begun."

Cus ran up to him, "Don't sell them short, because they're short."

Gowasu followed her, "Indeed, many of these warriors may hold power beyond our understanding. U7 s a prime example."

He pointed towards the U7 team and was surprised by the teams lack of concern. Napapa and Mechiopu looked over to U6 and looked at Kale and Caulifla. Mechiopu nudged Napapa, "Let's give those two ladies a show they won't forget."

Napapa nodded, "Let us perform admirably."

Obuni and Rubalt, unlike the others, were interested in U7. Rubalt turned to Obuni, "U7 appear to have powerful warriors."

Obuni nodded, "They will be a formidable challenge, but let's not fight them unless necessary."

Rubalt glanced at the other teams, "Very well. Let us see what the other universes have to offer."

 **-Jirasen-**

Jirasen was glancing at the female fighters. Starting with U2, he noticed a green haired girl wearing a pink dress, a brown haired girl wearing a blue dress and gloves, a purple haired girl wearing an orange overcoat, and a blue hair, ghostly white skinned woman with black, revealing clothing. He grinned devilishly, "U2 has a multitude of beauty women."

He looked over to U3 and was disappointed with the lack of women, so he looked over to U4 and saw Caway and a fish woman wearing an orange and purple dress, "Not bad, but not a large variety."

He looked over to Caulifla and Kale, "They are quite the lookers, especially the shy one. Reminds me of Lilibeu when she first arrived."

He looked over to U7 and saw that they only had one female, a blue eyed, blond haired, pink tracksuited adult woman, "Quite attractive."

He looked at U9 and saw that they had two females, a purple catwoman and white rabbit woman with orange clothing, "They could make a man go wild."

Lastly, he looked at U11 and saw that they had a purple skinned and haired woman wearing a red and black outfit, "She's okay."

 **-Lilibeu and Jium**

Lilibeu and Jium were looking at the other flyers and saw that they were being watched. Lilibeu turned to Jium, "I think that we're targets."

Jium just chuckled, "Please, what's the chance they'll target us?" 

**-Murisam and Nicor-**

Murisam was looking for who he'll fight first, while Nicor was there to stop him from suddenly attacking somebody. Murisam stopped looking around and pointed at Cabba, "He will be my opponent!"

Nicor looked over and saw Cabba, looking him over, "I am not certain that is wise. He might be small, but he could be powerful."

Murisam just rolled his eyes, "What chance does that pipsqueak have against me?"

 **-Rumsshi, Cus, and Gowasu-**

Rumsshi, Cus, and Gowasu were sitting on the benches and waiting for the tournament to start. Rumsshi had a look of confidence, "With our superior muscle, this tournament is ours."

Laughter came and he turned to see Ea, "My apologies Rumsshi, but are you not aware of U3's intellect."

"What use is intellect?! This is the Tournament Of Power!"

Ea just looked confused, "How hasn't Peru been assigned to your universe?"

Before Rumsshi could ask, Gowasu answered, "Peru also prefers muscle over intellect."

Rumsshi smirked, "Maybe we should have spent time together."

The Grand Priest descended, "Welcome all, to the Tournament Of Power! Now the Omni Kings will say some words!"

Gowasu sighed, "Too late for regrets."

Cus was yelling to the fighters, "Good luck!"

 **-U10 Fighters-**

The Omni-Kings sat on their thrones, then the Grand Priest descended, "Thank you for your generous words! Now I will announce the teams!"

"Universe Two!"

Jirasen smirked as he saw U2 pose, "Their posing could use work."

"Universe Three!"

Murichim frowned at U3's fighters, "They do not care for a truly strong body."

"Universe Four!"

Obuni and Rubalt looked at U4 with prepared looks, "They must have fighters hidden."

Rubalt had a confused look, "That old tactic?"

"Universe Six!"

Mechiopu and Napapa glared at Kale and readied their fist.

"Universe Seven!"

Murichim felt a chill when he looked at Frieza.

"Universe Nine!"

Lilibeu looked at a red wolf man with a brown cape and boots, "I'll knock him off first."

"Universe Ten!"

Murichim, Napapa, Rubalt took fighting positions with Lilibeu and Jium flying behind them and the rest jumped and posed in front of them, except for Jirasen who spun around in front of them.

"Universe Eleven!"

They didn't care for their pose as they were all giving Jirasen a death stare. Murichim was especially angry, "Don't you know that taking all of the space from the rest of the team is not an acceptable way to act?!"

Jirasen had a smug look on his face, "I do not appear to care."

The Grand Priest flew high and rose his hand, "Now that the Universes have been announced,"

The warriors got ready for the most intense battle of their lives. The Grand Priest swung his hand down, "Let the Tournament Of Power begin!"

 **And that's that! Well I think we can all agree that 2017 was a good year for anime and animation (Except for Cartoon Network, who have crap remakes and don't care for anything else.) Here's to hoping 2018 is a good year. Before anything else, can I ask some people to review Dragon Ball Super Multiverse History: Birth Of the Green Super Saiyan? I don't like asking this in an author's note, but I was hoping more people would have reviewed it by now. So on to the list.**

 **10: Murisam: Did nothing but make Cabba look cool.**

 **9: Zicor: Did nothing but make Jimeze look cool.**

 **8: Jium: Not found of bird designs and only made Krillin and Roshi look cool.**

 **7: Mechiopu: His scene where he and Napapa tortured Kale made me feel uncomfortable. Especially with all the comments on Youtube about someone making...disturbing fan art about it.**

 **6:Rubalt: Interesting design, but did nothing except make Piccolo look cool. (Wish Piccolo got a stronger exit, he's my favorite character.)**

 **5: Napapa: His fight with Basil was cool, but the scene with him and Mechiopu torturing Kale almost ruined the character I won't lie.**

 **4: Jirasen: He has a Zarbon style design, but he got taken out way too quickly.**

 **3: Lilibeu: She has a nice design (I've always loved butterflies.) and I wouldn't have minded it with we got more screen time with her.**

 **2: Murichim: He has an interesting design and some funny moments, but he did nothing but tackle Toppo, hold his mouth wide open when Kale transform, and make Frieza look cool.**

 **1: Obuni: Has an interesting ability, a likeable personality, and a family. Stuff like that is why I wish each universe could get an episode, so we can spend time with these characters, learn their goals and desires, and learn to sympathise with them.**

 **So I guess I'll see you next time. As always, Constructive Criticism is welcomed!**


	5. Improvised Universe

**Hey everyone! Been a while, hasn't it? Well, I'm glad to say that the next chapter is finally here. The Improvised Universe! U9! The universe that was wasted the most! I'm sorry this took so long. With my other stories, I just had a hard time….finding time to work on this. But, it's here now! Enjoy!**

On a green piece of floating land, a green skinned, purple eyed man wearing a Supreme Kai outfit, was glaring angrily at an orb. The orb was showing five figures. One was a short, green skinned man with a red beard and was wearing the GoD uniform. Another was a tall, blue skinned man with white hair and holding a staff. Third was a red furred wolf-man with a grey cape, gloves, and boots. Fourth was a yellow wolf man, who was wearing brown overalls. Lastly, there was a blue wolf man, who was wearing a red scarf, and brown pants and shoes. There were all standing in a city sized crater with the humanoids looking frustrated. The short one shouted, "The TOP is going to begin in four hours and we still don't have any fighters other then you three! Not even one!"

The wolves all bowed, "I'm sorry."

The blue wolf rose his head, "Lord Sidra, please give us another chance to-"

"No!" Sidra interrupted, "You have slowed us down to an inexcusable amount of time! Do you know how much time is left until the tournament?! _FOUR HOURS!"_

The Kai shouted into the orb, "If that's the case, then why are you still wasting time?!"

Sidra jumped at the shout, "Roh?! I thought you were looking for warriors."

"I was! But I thought I would check up on you! Why haven't one of you found a single warrior?!"

The angel let out a heavy sigh, noticed by the blue wolf, 'Lord Mojito looks like he's in a bad mood. Can't say I blame 'em.'

Sidra spoke up, "We haven't found any warriors with a capable power level or ability. But I can tell that you haven't found any warriors either?"

Roh was angered by the retort, "That's different! I had to stop to yell at you for not finding any!"

"How is that better-"

"Silence!" Mojito interrupted, frustration clear on his face. "We should get back to finding warriors and I think that I've found a select few."

The blue one stood up, "Lord Mojito is right. We can't waste anymore time here."

Sidra just sighed, "Alright, Trio De Dangers, you are going to redeem yourselves!"

The other two wolves rose up, "Yes!"

Mojito didn't change his expression, "You three are going to find warriors on a jungle planet that is far away from here."

The yellow wolf grew an angry look, "Why didn't you tell us about this before?!"

The blue wolf gave him a very angry look, "Lavender!"

Mojito didn't appear to be offended by Lavender's words, "I had just now found this planet. That is why I have not informed you all about it sooner."

The red wolf stood up with a agitated look, "What are we waiting for?!"

The blue wolf turned to the red wolf, "Basil!"

Basil flinched at the shout, "Sorry Big Bro!"

Sidra just rose his hand, "Enough!

The wolves got back into a bow and Sidra lowered his hand,"Now let us go to this planet and find seven warriors."

Mojito rose his staff up and they were all consumed in a white light. When it died down, they were on top of a mountain. Mojito rose his staff, "This planet will be the perfect place to find the seven warriors needed."

Basil turned to him, "How do you know that we'll find all seven here?"

Mojito sighed, "This planet is home to a very wide array of species, each with their own abilities and skills that will prove instrumental to victory."

A map of the planet appeared, showing a variety of environments from snowy areas, luscious jungles, swamps, caves, and deserts. The map displayed the blue wolf on the jungles, "Bergamo, you will find three warriors in this jungle. The variety there is enough for you to find, at least, three."

Basil appeared on the snow and cave areas, which were next to each other, "Basil, you will locate as many warriors as you can find in these areas."

Lavender appeared on the swamps, "Lavender, you will search these swamps."

Bergamo nodded, but asked, "What will you and Lord Sidra do, Lord Mojito?"

Sidra answered before Mojito, "We have received a notice from Quitela, The GoD of U4. Mojito believes it to be a proposal for an alliance."

Mojito silently groaned from being interrupted, "After dropping off Sidra, I'll scout the universe should you three fail."

Sidra started shouting, "Trio De Dangers! No matter what, don't fail!"

Bergamo bowed, "We won't."

After that, Sidra and Mojito flashed off. Bergamo turned to his brothers, "You know what we're here to do, so no belly achin' and get to it!" 

"Yes Big Bro!" Both of them said before dashing off.

Bergamo growled and flew off towards this jungle.

 **-Sidra, Mojito, and Roh-**

Sidra and Mojito appeared on a small floating piece of land. Roh turned to them with a very agitated look, "What are you doing here?!"

Mojito twitched his eyes and was about to speak, but Sidra cut him off, "Quitela has attempted to contact us, possibly to propose an alliance."

Roh was grunting and gritting his teeth, "What good will that do us if we don't have enough fighters to enter?!"

"We have the Trio De Dangers searching on an heavily populated planted with a wide variety of species."

Roh was still not convinced, but didn't need to say anything, "I'll send Mojito out to search for more fighters. Would that make you feel better?"

"Yes, it would."

Sidra rubbed his temples and sighed, "Mojito, do you have any ideas where to look?"

Mojito bowed his head, "I have a few ideas."

Mojito flew off, leaving Sidra and Roh alone.

 **-Basil-**

Basil landed on the rocky area and started to run across terrain, "Where to look?"

Basil turned to a cave and ran into it, "Is anyone in here?!"

There was no response and Basil turned to the exit, but his left leg was trapped by a piece of webbing and was hung up to the roof of the cave. There was the sound of hysterical laughter around the cave, "You thought noone was home, but it was all a trick to get you to lower your guard into my trap!"

Basil kicked a Ki blast at the roof, causing him to fall to the ground and land on his feet. Basil saw his attacker. He was a red man with no shirt, white pants, and white hair, "You've got more moxy than I thought. What's your name, puppy dog?"

Basil tried to kick with his left leg, but forgot that his leg was still covered in thread and stuck to the floor. Basil struggled to break his leg out of the thread, "Who are you?!" 

"Oregano is my name, setting traps to deal with intruders is my game."

Oregano charged red energy into his hands and mouth, "Venom Destructor!"

Basil charged a Shining Blaster from his left leg, breaking it free from the thread, and kicked it at Oregano. Oregano fired his attack and Basil's attack broke through it, but Oregano jumped up and dodged the attack. Basil smirked, "Hey! Wanna join a tournament?"

Oregano looked interested, "A tournament? What an offer filled with temptation."

Basil smirked, "Yeah. A tournament to decide the fate of the universe."

Oregano 'hmm'ed, "Pray tell, my canine friend."

"Long story short, our universe is in a tournament and if we lose, we'll get erased."

Oregano's eyes bounced around the cave, "Not existing would be a problem. I'm in!"

Basil smiled, "Perfect! Now to get someone from the icy areas near here."

Oregano jumped in front of Basil, "Worry not! I have a friend there!"

Basil laughed, "Alright! Let's go!"

Basil and Oregano flew off to find the icy fighter.

 **-Sidra-**

"U7 is plotting to destroy U9 first?!"

Quitela smirked, "Yes and they're aiming towards destroying you quickly."

Sidra started to sweat intensely, "What do we do?"

Quitela's smirk morphed into a smile, "They have a fighter being revived named Frieza, a Frost Demon. You just need to destroy him and U7 will not have enough fighters to enter."

"If we were to get caught, we would be destroyed."

Quitela was starting to get frustrated, "Then hire assassins and have them kill him, you imbecile! Just have someone kill Frieza!'

Sidra was silent, but spoke up after a moment, "What should our fighters do?"

Quitela grew quiet and appeared to be in thought. After a moment, "We'll think of something."

Sidra and Quitela just stared at each other in silence.

 **-Lavender-**

Lavender was flying above the swamps and was sniffing, "Where's someone with a nice high power level?" 

He looked around and saw a green fishman wearing only pants talking to some thugs, "Now get back to looking for Hop and don't come back until you do!"

"Yes. Mr. Comfrey!" The thugs replied before running off.

Lavender started to approach him, but was grabbed by behind. Lavender saw that it was a green skinned, bat man with a giant red spot on his head and pants. The bat started to laugh, "Idiot! Did you really thing you could sneak up on Comfrey that easily?"

Lavender was struggling to break out of his captor's hold, "Let go of me, you bat!"

Comfrey noticed what was going on and flew up to them, "Good work, Roselle. We'll put this mutt in a slave camp."

Lavender shot a breath of poison at Comfrey, causing him to cough and fall to the ground. Much to the horror of Roselle, "Boss!" 

Lavender broke out of Roselle's hold and breathed poison on him, causing him to fall to the ground, "That takes care of them."

Lavender saw them struggling and looked impressed, "You guys can take a lot. You both will do."

Lavender picked them both up and started to fly off.

 **-Bergamo-**

Bergamo was flying around the trees of the jungle, keeping his eyes open for fighters. He saw a small robot with a square body, red light on top, and pinchers walking around and sparking, "Hey you!"

After Bergamo said that, the robot blew up, "What the-"

Bergamo landed next to the robot, picked it up, and started to exam it. He saw a marking that said 'If found, please return to Sorrel. 'U' ' "Sorrel?"

Bergamo saw tracks that lead deeper into the jungle, picked up the robot, and started to fly in their direction.

 **-Five Minutes Later-**

Bergamo saw a small shack with machines of all shapes and sizes. Bergamo landed on the ground and started to walk around, "Anyone here?!"

He sniffed the air and smelled something, "I know you're here!" 

The door of the shack opened and a girl stepped out. She had white fur, red eyes, and bunny ears while wearing a light brown shirt and hat with dark brown pants. She waved nervously, "Hey."

Bergamo tossed the robot towards her and she caught it, "Hey, I've been looking for this."

Bergamo looked at her and walked over to her, "You're Sorrel?" 

She nodded enthusiastically and smirked, "Yep! Inventor, fighter, perfect girl for a strong guy like yourself."

"Obvious, need to see to believe, and not happening."

Sorrel jumped up and tried to do a dive kick on Bergamo, only to have her leg caught and thrown to a tree. Fortunately for her, she was able to recover, kick the tree, and land back in front of Bergamo, "You got lucky!"

'She's got skills, but not much strength to her.' 

Sorrel fired an energy blast at Bergamo's feet, causing him to jump into the air and Sorel smirked, 'Got ya.'

Sorrel jumped and tried a spin kick, but was grabbed, again, and tossed to the ground. She recovered and stared down the wolf, "Not bad, but I was just going easy on you." 'Please buy it.'

Bergamo just descended to the ground, "It's obvious you're lying, but we don't have time."

"What?"

"There's a tournament coming up and we need ten fighters."

Sorrel started to scratch her chin, "What do I get in return?"

Bergamo walked up to her menacingly, "I won't eat you alive." 

Sorrel sweated intensely and stared at Bergamo wide eyed, "You've got a deal!"

The bunny extended her hand and Bergamo rolled his eyes, but he took it anyway, "Now, I just need to find two more fighters in this damn jungle."

Sorrel raised her hand, "Oh, I have an idea!"

Bergamo turned to her with a dead expression, "I don't think your robots are going to be of much help."

"No! What I mean is that I know of a few fighters here in the jungle."

Bergamo was started to look anxious, "Who?"

Sorrel kneeled down and started to raise her voice in a dramatic fashion, "The two fighters I speak of are Chapil and Hop. (A silhouette of a dragon appeared with a forest in flames behind him.) Chapil, The Iron Brawler, has metallic skin that can take everything and fire breath that can melt stone."

Then, a silhouette of a woman with cat ears and claws appeared in a forest covered in blood, "Hop, The Nail Slasher, has claws that can control energy attacks. She's a psycho and has killed hundreds."

She was cut off by Bergamo, "Why are you talking so dramatically?"

Sorrel did an anime style fall, "Because, I wanted to give a cool speech!"

Bergamo turned towards the jungle and started to fly up. Sorrel started to hop along the trees, "Let's go!"

 **-Basil-**

Basil and Oregano were standing outside of a cave in an icy storm. Basil turned to Oregano, "This is the place?!"

Oregano walked into the cave, "Try not to get cold!"

Basil started to wrap his cape around himself, but stopped and had a stumped look on his face, "Oh right, I have fur."

Oregano walked along the cave and cupped his hands around his mouth, "Hyssop! Where are you, my below zero hero?"

"Right here!"

Hyssop emerged from above Oregano, revealing his large blue body with spikes from his back, brown pants, pearl necklace, black beady eyes, and large arms that were almost to the ground, "Oregano, my old friend, why have you come here?"

Oregano wrapped his arm around Hyssop's, "Ya see, I have an associate who wants us to participate in a little tourney."

Hyssop looked stumped, "A tournament?"  
`

Oregano put on a smile that showed he was trying to hard, "This tournament isn't like most. We lose, we don't get to live."

Hyssop mouth agaped hearing this, "You mean...we'll be killed for losing?"

"Erased from all existence seems more appropriate, so are you in or not?"

Hyssop was silent for a moment, then nodded his head, "We lose, we die anyway. So, why not make it fighting?"

Oregano laughed and put hand on Hyssop's shoulder, "Atta boy!"

Oregano started to walk out of the cave, "Come on! Our boy's waiting outside."

Basil's bark was heard, "I am not your boy!" 

**-Lavender, Comfrey, and Roselle-**

Lavender landed on the top of the rocky mountain and threw, the still unconscious and poisoned, Comfrey and Roselle on the ground, "First back. He. Big Bro can't talk smack to me now."

Mojito appeared next to him, causing him to jump "If he knew that you poisoned your find, I believe that he would indeed 'talk smack.'"

Lavender dropped the shock, "I found two fighters, didn't I?

Mojito groaned and facepalmed, "At the absolute least, tell me you didn't perform a heavy dosage?"

Lavender chuckled, "Just enough to knock 'em out."

Mojito groaned again, 'Why father? Why did you send me to this universe?' "I'll heal them immediately."

 **-Bergamo and Sorrel-**

Bergamo was flying around the forest, following Hop, who was jumping from trees, "What does this Chapil guy look like?!"

Sorrel scratched her chin, "He's very gray and quiet."

"Helpful." Bergamo replied sarcastically.

"Oh wait!" Sorrel screamed.

Bergamo turned to her, "What is it?!"

"We really need to focus our ears to find him and I just realized that I have exceptional hearing."

Bergamo looked at her ears, "Ya don't say?"

Sorrel cupped her ears, "Shhh. I'm trying to listen."

Everything was silent for a moment, but Sorrel's eyes shot open and she pointed to her left, "There!"

Sorrel jumped with great speed, much to Bergamo's shock, "Hey!" 

Bergamo flew after her and saw a small burrow in the ground and Sorrel started to pat her feet around it. Bergamo landed on the ground and crossed his arms, "Are you telling me that this guy lives in this burrow?"

Sorrel turned to him with a frantic glance, "I am! I heard some metal rattling under this. We need to lure him out with some loud sounds-"

"Or we can just blast his hiding spot." Bergamo interrupted with a smirk, before firing a large red beam at the burrow. There was an explosion and a large hole was seen. Sorrel kneeled over the edge of the hole, "Yep. That'll do it."

A flash of light emerged from the hole and slammed Sorrel into a tree. Bergamo fired a Ki blast at the light, revealing it was a metallic lizard. The lizard sneered, "Why did you blow up my home?!"

Bergamo's face turned serious, "So, you're Chapil?"

"Who wants to know?"

Bergamo crossed his arms, "I'm Bergamo The Crusher. I need you for a tournament."

Chapil gritted his teeth and tightened his fist, "You blow up my house and expect me to join you for a tournament?!"

Chapil fired flames from his mouth at Bergamo, who moved to his left, dashed over to him, and punched him in the stomach. However, the attack had no effect and Chapil tail swiped him in the face. Bergamo grew in size and landed an uppercut that sent Chapil flying towards a tree. Chapil recovered, kicked the tree, and laughed, "Nothing you do can harm me!"

Bergamo jumped up, brought his fists together, and they started to glow red, "Wolfgang Hammer!"

His fists slammed into Chapil, causing an explosion and Bergamo was holding Chapil to the ground. Chapil tried to stand up, but couldn't, "What's going on?!"

Bergamo laughed, "Applying just the right amount of pressure leaves you stuck."

Chapil breathed fire on the ground, but it did him little good to get out of Bergamo's hold, "Let me go!"

Bergamo gritted his teeth and pushed him deeper into the ground, "Join our team before I crack you like an egg!"

Chapil started to scream in pain, "Fine!"

"Say it!" Bergamo barked.

"I'll join your team for the tournament!" Chapil screamed.

Bergamo got off of him and backed up, "Good."

Bergamo walked over to Sorrel, who was lying down, "I know you're faking."

Sorrel shot up with a wide smile, "Caught me!"

Bergamo looked to the sun, "I'd say we got about a half hour left. We better find this Hop quickly."

Chapil was grunting while standing up, "You want to find The Blood Bather? Must be one hell of a tournament."

Bergamo turned to Sorrel, "Thought you said her name was The Nail Slasher?"

Sorrel rose her arms in the air in frustration, "She has a lot of names!"

Chapil grunted, "Forget about it. Hop is far too stealthy to find in less than a half hour."

There was a loud explosion, causing the three of them to turn towards a thicker part of the forest. They heard running coming towards them. A purple woman, who had cat ears, long red nails, and black revealing clothing, ran by them, causing Chapil and Sorrel to look shocked, "That's her!"

A few green tanks passed by them with high speed. Sorrel grabbed her hat, "They might be tracking her!"

"You think?!" Chapil replied sarcastically.

Bergamo started to run after the tanks, 'I need that ninth fighter!'

 **-Basil-**

Basil and Oregano were carrying Hyssop to the mountain, "Why don't you know how to fly?" 

Oregano turned to him, "I share your agony friend. I have tried to teach him Ki based flight."

Hyssop looked annoyed, "I couldn't figure it out."

The three of them saw Mojito and the others were standing there, "I was wondering when you would return. We have an half hour until the tournament."

Basil looked shocked, "We still need to wait until big bro arrives!"

Mojito sighed, "Forget it. He has his eyes on the last fighter, therefore we will go to his location."

Mojito rose his staff up and all of them were consumed by it.

 **-Hop-**

Hop was climbing along the trees and one of the tanks fired at them, causing Hop to fall onto the ground. Hop stood up and her claws started to glow, "Claw Mayhem!"

Energy slashes started to rain down one of the tanks, tearing it apart and causing it to explode. One of the other tanks aimed at her, but Bergamo jumped on top of it, tore it open with his hands, pulled out the green skinned operator, and threw him at a tree. The last of the two tanks was about to fire at Hop, but Mojito and the others appeared on top of it, "It would seem that we arrived in the nick of time." 

Basil kicked a hole into the top of the tank and Lavender breathed poison into it. Coughing was heard, but silence quickly occurred. The operator Bergamo threw got up and tried to run away, but Hop pounced on him and started to rip him apart with her claws. Blood and limbs started to fly around, much to the shock of some of the fighters. Comfrey was especially angry, "I've been hunting for her all day!"

Hop turned to Comfrey with a psychotic look, "Really now?"

Hop pounced towards him, but Bergamo grabbed her by the wrist and pinned her into the ground, "Noones huntin' anyone!"

Hop was squirming and trying to break out, "Let me go!"

Bergamo barked, "No! We need you for a tournament and, if you agree, we'll leave you be."

Hop was still squirming, "How about I claw your face off instead?!"

Hop clawed at Bergamo's side, causing him to grit his teeth in pain and push her further into the ground, "Now listen here, cat! Join us now or I eat your head off!"

Hop still struggled, but stopped, "Fine!"

Bergamo got off her and turned to Mojito, "Lord Mojito, we have found all ten fighters."

Mojito rose his staff up, "I know." 

Bergamo looked to the side, "I guess it was obvious."

Mojito rose his staff up and everyone was covered in a bright light. The light shot up into the sky, taking all of the fighters with it.

 **-Sidra and Roh-**

Sidra and Roh were gawking at the GoD speaking orb. Roh grabbed his head in a panic, "We couldn't get Frieza!" 

Sidra was stunned, but mustered up a few words, "We need to hurry and find fighters now!"

The bright light appeared beside them and Mojito, as well as the fighters, were revealed to them. Bergamo bowed, "Lord Sidra, Lord Roh. My brothers and I succeeded in finding seven warriors for the tournament."

Roh eyed the fighters and gritted his teeth, "They don't have high power, but I guess we don't have an option!"

Roselle narrowed his eyes, "Well screw you too." 

Roh turned to him with wide eyes, "Speak to your Supreme Kai with respect!" 

Hop smirked and started to laugh, "A weak little man. You should have been torn apart long ago."

Roh started to grunt and grit his teeth, but Sidra cut him off, "We don't have time to kill each other!"

Mojito rose his staff into the air, "There is no time to waste. The tournament could begin any minute now."

They were covered in a bright light and appeared on an arena. Sidra was dumbfounded, but turned around to the fighters, "Listen, we have forged an alliance with our twin universe. Work with them when you can, but don't be afraid to defend yourself!"

Hop sneered, "I claw into whoever I want."

Comfrey pumped his fist, "Let's just do whatever it takes to win. I ain't afraid to get my hands dirty!"

Roh's right eye was twitching, "We're doomed." 

The three flew over to the stands, leaving the warriors alone. Sorrel hopped off, "See ya!"

Bergamo reached out, "Sorrel!"

Sorrel was already gone, provoking Bergamo to fall over, "Why is life this way?"

Basil saw Majora and Shosha walking towards them and jumped.

 **-Sidra, Roh, and Mojito-**

Sidra was sitting with his arms and legs crossed, but started to sputter, "We need to win this."

Roh turned to Quitela, "Quitela will freak out when he sees Frieza is alive. Demanding runt."

Mojito and Sidra gave Roh dead glances, much to his confusion, "What?"

They saw Sidra was running towards them.

 **-Sorrel-**

Sorrel was jumping around the arena with a smile on her face. She saw a wide a wide variety of fighters, but saw three girls and shouted out, "You're gonna lose!"

The one in a blue dress was about to run towards her, but was stopped by the other two, "Say that to my face!"

Sorrel laughed, "Nope!" 

Sorrel started to jump around the arena.

 **-Bergamo-**

Bergamo was growling at his teammates, "We can't afford to lose this, so just work with whoever offers! Alright?!"

Basil and Lavender bowed and everyone else was indifferent, "Yes, Big Bro!" 

Hop was scratching the ground in frustration, "I'll fight who I want."

Oregano was smiling, "Whatever you say boss." 

Sorrel hopped next to him and laughed, "Guess who?!"

Bergamo grabbed her by the shirt and held her close, "Do as I say and I don't eat you alive!"

Sorrel started to sweat intensely, "Yes sir!"

The Grand Priest appeared, "Welcome all, to the The Tournament of Power! Before we begin, The Omni Kings will like to say some words!"

Both Zenos appeared and started to dance, "Hello everyone! Thank you all for coming! We hope you make this fun!" 

The Zenos started to fly towards their thrones and the Grand Priest rose up, "Thank you for those generous words! Now, I will announcing the fighters! Universe Two!" 

Sorrel looked at the female fighters with her tongue out, "Universe Three!"

They all gazed at the robots with interest, "Universe Four!"

Sidra looked to Quitela with a concerned look, "Universe Six!" 

They were mostly indifferent, "Universe Seven!"

The Trio De Dangers gazed at the members of U7, but Basil looked confused, "Where's that wad of gum?!" 

Bergamo didn't answer, but continued to stare death at Goku, 'He'll fall.'

"Universe Nine!"

Basil jumped up and kicked around, while Roselle flew onto Hyssop's shoulder, "Get off me!"

"Universe Ten!"

Hop saw Jirasen and smirked, "I want to claw him to pieces."

"Universe Eleven!"

They were all looking at U11, more specifically Jiren with awe, "That's the being even a GoD can't defeat,huh?" 

The Grand Priest rose up, "Now that the universes have been announced." 

They all prepared to pounce into the biggest battle of the multiverse, "Let the Tournament begin!" 

**That's that!  
**

 **Hope it was worth a five month wait!**

**Fighters before anything else.**

 **10: Comfrey: Meh design and doesn't do anything.**

 **9: Sorrel: She literally existed to be knocked off by 18.**

 **8: Roselle: Kinda a goblin like character and wasted.**

 **7: Oregano: Hate spiders!**

 **6: Hyssop: Neat design and COOL powers.**

 **5: Chapil: Love dragons and metal ones are some of my favorites.**

 **4: Lavender: It's cool to see a poison user, but his generic personality doesn't do much.**

 **3:Hop: Same problem as Lavender, but her cool design and claws make up.**

 **2: Basil: I appreciate that a franchise about fist fighting used a kick based fighter.**

 **1: Bergamo: Same as Obuni, he has enough screen time for a personality and it's a good one.**

 **Some announcements.**

 **I want to start uploading more to my deviantart. ( journal/Thoughts-on-types-of-fanfiction-745873774) I've already uploaded two entries. One on fanfiction types and another on the new manga chapter of DBS. I hope to do it more often.**

 **Another is that I want to start doing more for other people on this site and I don't mean take request.**

 **If you want to start on this site, but can't think of any ideas, you can PM me and I'll see what I can come up with. I hope to kickstart some writers on this site with this.**

 **I hope to see you next time and, as always, feedback is welcomed!**


	6. Gentle Universe

**Important announcement! I am currently looking for beta readers and editors to help with my stories. The reason that I am currently looking for one is that I think it will improve the quality of my stories and give people a better experience. I can't give money, but I will give you credit for doing it and help you with your own stories. If you're interested, give me a PM and we'll talk!**

 **Hey everyone! Sorry I've been on the backboard lately. Been taking things easier now that I've graduated high school and that's made things slow. Today, we have U2. The Gentle Universe. My personal favorite! I hope you have a LOVELY read!**

There was a bustling, multicolored city and a magnificent theater. In front of that theather, two green women with weird clothing were on the ground in pain. A chubby woman with green skin, pink clothing, orange boots and gloves was standing triumphantly. The women started to sputter, "Forgive us, Madam Ribrianne!"

Ribrianne powered down to a different form. A slim young woman with normal skin, green hair, blue eyes, stockings, and, lastly, pink shoes and dress. She pointed to the sky, "Never question the martial art ability of Brianne De Chateau!" 

Brianne started to walk into the theater and smiled at the enormous rounds of applause, "I will surely win this tournament!"

The crowd roared even louder and Brianne walked into a large room with every typical theater gimmick. Balconies with better views, tons of large rows of seats, and a stage with heart shaped lights. Brianne saw a dark skinned woman with lipstick, eye shadow, golden GoD uniform, white pants black hair, and green eyes, a short, older, green Kai with a beard, yellow pants, and a typical Kai uniform, and an angel with long white hair and yellow angel uniform, sitting behind a desk in front of the stage. Brianne ran down to them and yelled to the woman, "Lady Helles!"

Helles turned to Brianne with a welcoming smile, "Brianne, my most powerful and beautiful Maiden. It is joyous that you could join us."

Brianne sat down next to her with a smile, "Have Sanka or Su arrived yet?"

The Kai answered before Helles could, "Of course! Sanka is wishing Vikal good luck and Su is up on the divine balconie!"

Brianne saw Su, a young woman with purple hair, red glasses, a hat, and wearing an overcoat that covered her entire body except for her legs and purple shoes, reading a book. She bowed politely to the Kai, "Thank you, Lord Peru."

She flew towards the balcony and landed in front of Su. She thrusted her arms into the air and smirked. She gazed at Su with expectation for her to say something, but Su was mostly focused on her book. Brianne puffed her cheeks and walk over to Su, then flicked her on the forehead. Su grabbed her head in pain, "Why'd you do that?!"

Brianne said in a snarky tone, "Because, you were too involved in your book."

Su turned back to her book and Brianne started to feel bad, "I'm sorry!"

Brianne hugged Su with teary eyes, though genuineness of the tears was questionable, "Forgive me."

Su hugged back with a smile, "It's okay."

Brianne released Su and raised her arms into to the air, "Yes! Now, we wait!"

Brianne sat down next to her and eyed the stage, "Sanka better hurry. The auditions are going to start soon."

They heard running and turned to the door of the balcony. Through it came a woman with brown hair and eyes, a blue dress, blue gloves, and blue shoes, "Just in time."

Brianne started to laugh, "Getting loving with Vikal before the auditions, Sanka?"

Sanka winked at her, "Can't get too comfortable." 

Sanka ran up and sat beside the two, "Where ya been Brianne? Trying too hard to get your posture and clothes right?"

Brianne chuckled, "One can't be too certain of their beauty."

The two laughed and Sanka turned to Su, who was still reading her book, "Still reading the reports on the Love Station 4?" 

Su shook her head, "I'm on the chapter of the Heart Box 1."

Sanka clearly didn't care, but asked with a smirk, "Which is better?"

"The Love Station by far. It has better memory and game selection."

Sanka laughed, "Called it."

Brianne shushed them, "The auditions are starting!"

Below, Helles stood up and raised her arms to the air, "It is time for the auditions to begin!"

Peru stood up with her, "Twenty of our best warriors will battle on the stage in a one on one format!" 

The angel stayed seated, "The goal is to knock your opponent off the arena and to have them make contact with the field in front of us. To properly replicate the rule of the Tournament of Power, we have disabled the ability of Ki flight."

As a pink field with a heart on it, Peru gestured with his arms to the angel, "Sour will select which ones will be fighting!"

Sour looked into his staff, "The first two fighters will be Rabanra-"

Rabanra, a small orange fighter with completely blue eyes and a large green spot on his forehead, jumped onto the stage and dabbed to his left, "Rabanra, Knight of Love and Intellect, is ready!"

"VS Rhine Gade!"

A being that appeared similar to Frieza and Frost with white colored skin and purple spot on his body, "Begin!"

Rabanra crossed his arms and his green spot started to glow. Rhine Gade crossed his arms and chuckled, "I can defeat any opponent! I am the grandson of Priesa and I can-"

"Neon Charge Cannon!"

Rabanra launched a large green blast from his forehead at the Frost Demon and it hit him directly. A massive explosion occurred and Rhine jumped out with bruises and burn marks, "Was that you best?!"

Rabanra jumped towards him and charged green energy around his fist, "Neon Punch!"

Rabanra punched Rhine clean in the face and sent him flying towards the field. He hit the field and slided down to the floor. Helles started to clap, "Beautifully done, Rabanra!"

Rabanra smiled and flexed, "I was able to figure out that this one was smug and let his guard down too often from his smug attitude in the lobby!"

Rhine shot up with bloodshot eyes and charged a red beam from his hands, "Die!"

He instantly vanished and Helles was shown pointing her hand at him, "It is absolutely hideous to attack one after being beaten in a battle with nothing on the line!"

Peru clapped his hands, "Congratulations Rabanra! You are our first warrior!"

Rabanra started to slide his feet and rotate arms with rhythm, "I did it! I did it! I did it-"

He stopped when he saw the deities and the Maidens were looking at him with amused looks, "Ahem! I'll be going then!" 

He ran off the stage and everyone was silent. Sour broke the silence by glancing into his staff, "Our next fighters are Zarubuto-"

Zarubuto, a yellow skinned old man with a white mustache and wearing a helmet, red jumpsuit, and white cape jumped onto the stage and started to shake his hands, "I'll show my foe the power of Tuffle ingenuity!"

"VS Gean Jrey!" 

A woman with red hair, green glowing eyes, yellow jumpsuit, and red gloves jumped out and pointed at him, "I will show you the power of the Fire Chicken!"

Zarubuto blinked rapidly, "I thought you were dead, young Gean Jrey, how are you alive? Not that I am saddened to see you alive, but I saw you get blown up myself."

"Begin!"

Gean rose to the air and fire started to glow around her, "I have embraced the Fire Chicken! It assured my survival!"

Zarubuto was staring at her with a deadpan expression and placed his arms into an X position, "Tachyon Negation!"

A yellow X appeared on Gean's chest and the fire disappeared, causing her to fall to the ground, "Fire..chiiiccckkkeennn."

She vanished into smoke and the arena was filled with an awkward silence. Back on the balcony, Sanka coughed, "I'm sure she'll be back next week."

Sour nodded, "Agreed. Zarubuto has won the right to represent U2!" 

Peru joined in, "Shame that we've gotten used to her dying, but, Zarubuto, congratulations!"

Zarubuto grew a cheeky grin and bowed, "I will not let you down! I will represent love will!"

Zarubuto backflipped behind the curtain and Sour looked into his staff, "Our next combatants will be Jimeze-"

A distortion appeared and a pink alien, who had green spots on his head wearing white and blue top with red pants, stood on the stage, "The knight of love and hope has appeared!" 

"-VS Burst Flare!."

An average sized human with brown hair and wearing a normal outfit appeared, "I've got school prom to get to and to nail my 18 looking girlfriend!"

A heart appeared and blew up, "Begin!"

Burst Flare's head turned gold and his eyes blue, "I have copied all the abilities of warriors of other universes! You don't stand a chance!"

Jimeze held up a large pink sphere and place his fingers to his forehead, "Instant Crush!"

Burst Flare couldn't see Jimeze instantly teleport next to him and throw the sphere at him, knocking him into the barrier. Helles started to clap, "What a beautiful skeptical!"

Jimeze bowed in respect, "I promise efficiency in this tournament!" 

Su glanced towards Brianne, "Why are these fights so short?"

Brianne was watching with a rather curious look, "I'd say that they did not devote themselves to love."

Burst flew up to them and winked, "Maybe you girls would like to spend some time with me and my girlfriend." 

Sanka smirked and flew up to him, "Do you want me to do the Nutcracker for you?"

Burst put on a perverted grin, "Yeah."

"Okay!" Sanka said before kicked him before kicking him between the legs, a cracking sound was heard.

Burst fell to the ground below the balcony and was twitching in pain. The Maidens laughed and Helles kicked Burst out of the theater so hard, he went flying into the sky and caused a twinkle. This caused awkward silence to fill the air yet again, "Next will be Vikal-"

A tall woman with black and purple wings, blue hair tied in a ponytail, black one-piece outfit and gloves, and glowing purple eyes. She extended her wings and arms out, "I will show my flight of love!" 

"-VS Scatterstar!" 

A man with brown hair with red white shirt and pants with red stars on them, "I come from the world of Mojo to show my ability of being superior!"

Scatterstar started to move his arms like waves and bend his knees back and forth. In other words, you wouldn't be blamed if you thought he was having a seizure, "Are you okay?" 

Scatterstar gave Vikal the stink eye, "Did you just question my starazzle chicken wings."

Vikal looked offended, "Did you really insult my wings?"

On the balcony, Brianne and Su were watching with shocked looks, "Oh dear./Oh no."

Sanka was snarling, "Knock this smug, loveless prick off Vikal!"

Vikal glared at him with a malicious intent look in her eyes, "I will take much enjoyment in kicking your pretentious ass off this arena." 

"Bring it chicken wings!"

"Begin!"

Scatterstar was sliding his feet around and started to point, "Let's do this!"

Vikal flew towards him with her wings and picked him up, then kicked him towards the barrier. Vikal spun around and landed on her feet, "My elegant style of love has earned me victory!"

Scatterstar was stumbling around and wandered out of the theatre, "I'll show that stupid Dark Winged Fairy the power of Mo-"

A speeding truck hit him head on and continued as though nothing happened. Everyone was looking with their mouths opened, with the obvious exception of Sour, Su started to speak up, "Why does everyone who loses die?!"

Sour put a hand to his chin, "I do not know. Perhaps a sign of fate."

Helles closed her eyes, "Fate at times can be an ugly mistress."

Sour turned to her wide eyed, "Lady Helles, that is a truly wise of you to say."

"Which is why I must find her and destroy her lovelessness!"

Sour sighed and looked down, "My expectations, once again, have been missed."

Peru raised his fist into the air, "Unfortunate as it may be, we cannot be deterred in finding warriors!"

Helles pointed to the sky, while forming a ki blast from the tip of her right index finger, "Correct Peru. We must find our last three warriors!"

Vikal flew off the stage and Sour's staff glowed, "The next two warriors will be Barutuo and Sneakesigo!"

Barutuo, who was a blond man with blue eyes and wearing an orange ninja outfit, appeared in a thick cloud of smoke, "I will be the leader of ninja people!"

A figure, who had a black overcoat, orange hair, and wearing a white and black mask shaped like a skeleton, appeared on the stage, "I will hunt all of the skull people!" 

Sour rose his staff into the air, "Begin-"

"Wait!"

Two women appeared. One was wearing pink clothes with pink hair and blue eyes and the other had black hair, grey eyes, and a white uniform, "Barutuo, Suckske has turned evil again!/ Sneakesigo, there is some God Seed in you!"

Barutuo raised his fist to the sky, "It'll take years, but I'll bring him back!"

Helles shot out of her seat, "What about the Tournament of-"

Barutuo and pink girl vanished in a smoke cloud, while Sneakesigo and girl just ran out the door. Helles gritted her teeth, "Loveless, hideous desertion!"

Sour looked into his staff, "Next, we have fighting brothers Sterndek-

A man, who was wearing a yellow mask, jumpsuit, and cape and had yellow spiky hair, shot down onto the arena in yellow lightning, "-and Vzancy!"

Blue lightning started to rain down and a young man, who had blond hair, blue eyes, and wore a blue tuxedo, appeared and bowed. Sterndek looked amused, "We shall show Lady Helles our full electrifying power!"

Vzancy smiled at his brother, "Indeed. This should be quite the skeptical."

"Begin!"

Both of them started to be surrounded by lightning. Flashes of blue and yellow started to light the room and they dashed towards each other. Sterndek threw large punch with an orb of lightning, "Electro Hammer!"

Vzancy's hands were surrounded by blue lightning, "Lightning Blitz!"

Vzancy dodged Sterndek's attack and landed a flurry of lightning fast punches on him. Sterndek was unaffected, but couldn't move out, "Electro Shield!"

A field of electricity pushed Vzancy back and the theatre started to get damaged by all of the lightning. Helles and Peru smiled and watched Vzancy to light blue, "Time to end-" 

"That's enough!" Both fighters turned to Helles and watched her stand up, "Due to us not having a fighter from the last round and you both performing beautifully, you will both represent U2's love in the tournament!"

Sterndek smirked and flexed, "We will represent the love of U2 with our power!"

Vzancy smiled and bowed, "We will perform our best."

They both turned to lightning and jumped off the stage. The Maidens, Helles, and Peru all clapped at the skeptical. Sour turned to his staff, "The final two fighters will be Zirloin-"

Zirloin, a large, dark blue skinned man wearing golden armor and a purple cloth over it, stomped down on the arena, "For love and victory, I will win!"

"-VS Yakitori!"

Yakitori flew down on the stage, revealing a man with purple wings, feathers, and a beak, "The speed of love! Yakitori!"

He froze when he saw it was Zirloin he was fighting, "Begin!"

Yakitori flew high into the air, 'Keep my distance!'

Yakitori fired a blast of fire at Zirloin from his mouth, but Zirloin remained indifferent and rose his hand to stop the attack. The attack hit and the fire went around Zirloin. Yakitori was surrounded by a purple flame, "Tropical Descent!"

Yakitori dashed towards Zirloin, but Zirloin rose his hand up and his gauntlet turned grey, "Metallic Grapple!"

His gauntlet shot out tenadrills that constricted Yakitori, who tried to struggle out to no avail. Zirloin spun around rapidly and released Yakitori, sending him crashing through the barrier. Yakitori crashed into some of the seating, sending some of them flying. Sour casually raised a barrier around them, which some chairs landed on, and quickly lowered it. Helles shot up clapping, "Beautiful performance, Zirloin! True beauty has shined in that performance!"

Peru joined Helles in the applause, "I didn't believe any different could happen!"

Zirloin bowed in respect of the gods, "I shall await the coming battle."

Zirloin walked off the arena and Helles stood up, "Now, we simply wait for the tournament to begin!"

She turned to the balcony where the Maidens were and flew up to them, "My lovely Maidens, it is so beautiful to see you all together." 

The three bowed in respect, "Of course, Madam Helles. With the stakes being the erasure of U2 and it's love, we couldn't refuse."

Su rose up, "Even if they weren't, we wouldn't refuse your will."

Sanka smiled, "We are always at your beck and call."

Helles smiled and laughed with joy, "Beautiful! Such loving devotion! I would expect nothing less from my Maidens!"

Helles held her hand out, "Dismissed."

They started to stand up, but Helles held her hand out, "Except for you Brianne. I desire to speak to you for a moment."

They all stood up and Sanka and Su walked out the door, leaving Brianne and Helles alone, "What do you need of me Lady Helles?"

Helles landed on the floor, "I simply wanted to speak to my strongest."

Brianne blushed and smiled brightly, "Why, thank you."

Helles grabbed her hands, "I am aware of the sacrifices you have made to get here and I truly do believe that this tournament will be where they pay off."

Brianne was silent for a moment, but started to talk, "I will not fail you!"

Helles smiled with pride, "I know you won't. Now, rest for the tournament. It will start tomorrow." 

Brianne walked out the door and Helles looked on, "The love of U2 will prevail. I know it."

Her thoughts were interrupted by the theatre shaking, "Sour, what happened?!" 

"The theatre appears to be attacked by an unknown force. The west, east, and north wings to be exact."

Helles had a shocked look on her face. 

**-West Wing-**

In a ball room set with golden hearts on the walls and pillars, there was explosions occurring near some doors. Vzancy and Sterndek were firing electricity at the walls, "Where is that loveless fiend-"

Sterndek was cut off by being hit on the back of the head. Vzancy tried to fire some of his lightning at the invisible figure, but two black spheres appeared, "Effect Backlash!" 

The spheres hit the lightning and black lightning shocked Vzancy, causing him to scream in pain and collapse to the ground. Sterndek looked with on with rage and both his hands lite up, "Electric Shockwave!"

He slammed his hands together and electric waves emitted towards the invisible being,destroying some of the room, but it started to glow with a black aura, revealing it's lizard-like figure, and charged towards Sterndek through the attack, "Effect Charge!"

The lizard hit Sterndek straight in the chest and black lightning erupted from him. When it died down, Sterndek hit the floor with a thud and the lizard started to laugh, "That shows you! This will get me points with Quitela and he'll let me enter the tournament!"

"Stop!" The assassin looked up and saw Sanka standing on top one of the pillars, "You hurt my friends! Now, I'll show you love's power!"

Sanka started to glow blue and started to wave her hands around with a blue, heart filled background, "San-San-San-Sankaku!"

If you could see the assassins face, you would tell he was smirking, "You're wide open-" 

He felt an intense shock overcoming him and kneeled, 'Damn! I'm suffering the recoil sooner than I thought.'

Sanka's body was transforming entirely. Her skin and hair turned blue, her eyes turned red, her teeth sharpened immensely, and she grew a long blue tail. Her clothing changed as well. Her blue dress turned into a blue skin tight suit with green ribbons holding a ring above a hole where her cleavage is, a blue mask that covered most of her face except her eyes and mouth, and green gloves and boots, "Hunting down those with no love in their heart. The roar of love, Kakunsa!"

The assassin recovered from his wounds and stared at her with murderous intent, 'Doesn't matter what form she has. She can't see or sense me.'

Kakunsa dashed towards the assassin and delivered a slash clean across the lizard's torso, causing him to drop his invisibility and scream in pain. He was black and purple with chameleon like eyes, "How did you do that?!"

Kakunsa dashed to another pillar and held onto it, "I am a Beast Warrior. My hearing and smell picked up your revolting stench!"

The lizard made a quick dashed towards her, "Doesn't matter! I can still finish you!"

Kakunsa smirked and wrapped her hands around his upper body, **(He was barely up to her stomach in height.)** "Let me go!"

"Of course, my prey." She replied before throwing him up into the air and started to glow her claws green, "Predator's Hunting Claws!" 

The blue, heart filled background returned and Kakunsa started to slash at the lizard rapidly, "This is the end!"

Kakunsa dashed past him and the lizard was motionless, "The predator of love-"

There was an enormous explosion and the lizard was completely incinerated, "-is victorious!"

Kakunsa squatted down held her arms in pouncing position. Jimeze I. into the room and held his hand out, "Loveless fiends-"

"I already bested them Jimeze."

 **-East Wing-**

Su was running along the wing, which was a set of the wild west with saloons and a bank, "Where is this loveless fiend?"

Another lizard like siliholet appeared on top of the saloon and dashed towards towards her, but Rabanra punched the figure, "I will defend Maiden Su!"

Su smiled and held her arms out as she started to glow yellow, "Su-Su-Su-Suron!"

Her transformation started with her skin turning green, her eyes red, and her glasses were replaced by an orange visor with white sides on her ears. Her clothes became a yellow dress, purple, and white dress with a red belt, purple leggings, and white gloves and boots. She held her hands in a heart shaped position, "Striking down the strong with skill. The strike of love, Rozie!"

Rabanra was knocked on the ground and Rozie pressed a button on her visor, "Love's Optic!"

The visor locked onto a the assassin and Rozie started to throw Mantis style punches at it, "Face the wrath of the Yacchina!"

The assassin was dodging the attacks well at first, but the punches started to speed up and started to hit the assassin all over his body. Rozie's fists started to glow, "Yancchina Glowing Bullets!" 

Ki blasts started to fire at the assassin and a large, golden sphere appeared. Rozie spun around and held her arms to the opposite side, "With the skills and finease of love-" 

The sphere formed a massive explosion as Rozie raised her hands in a V shape, "-I have won!" 

Rabanra was looking with a shocked look and Rozie smiled, "Why thank you for your shock."

Rabanra pointed to behind her and Rozie looked at the destroyed set with wide eyes, "Helles is going to kill us."

"US!" 

**-North Wing-**

Brianne was slowly walking around a water fountain surrounded by pools and water spurted out of them. Brianne stood in front of the fountain and breathed. A large, green lizard with constantly shifting eyes appeared behind her and was about to swallow her whole, but she back flipped to dodge, shot it in the back with a pink Ki blast, and landed squatting. The lizard landed on its feet and glance back to Brianne, then spoke in a shift, male voice, "Me and my brothers have been tasked with destroying the warriors of U2." 

Brianne started to stand up, "Who assigned you to commit such a hideous task?"

"One of the lesser universes that wants to deal with the highest universes."

Brianne narrowed her eyes at him, "Which universe would dare perform such an idea?"

The assassin snarled, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Brianne place her hand on the ground, "Grand Amor!"

A pink vine popped from the ground and wrapped around the assassin, trapping him in a heart shaped field. Brianne raised her hand into the air and started to glow pink, "Bri-Bri-Bri-Brianne!" 

Brianne was touched by pink hearts and her body started to morph into Ribrianne, "Sending love and happiness to all. The strength of love, Ribrianne!"

The assassin started to emit black lightning and broke out of the Amor, "I haven't earned the title of the Green Skinned Killer for no reason!"

Ribrianne smirked and raised her hands, "Why don't you show me those reason?"

GSK dashed towards her with intense speed, but Ribrianne twirled to the right and GSK hit the fountain directly. Ribrianne winked and twirled, ending the action with peace signs on both her hands, "The mobility of love outwits your speed!"

GSK jumped into one of the pools and started to make opening between it and the other pools by crashing into the sides. Ribrianne placed her hands in a heart shaped position, "Love's Machine Gun!" 

Ribrianne started to fire hearts at the pool, causing explosions that continued to damage the room. GSK jumped out of the pool behind Ribrianne, but she backflipped out of the way and formed a heart under her feet, "Heart Drop Bomb!"

Ribianne kicked the heart with both her feet and it went towards GSK, causing a large, pink explosion that sent him crashing into the floor. Ribrianne landed on her feet and placed her hands into a heart shaped position, "My mission to give love to the universes will be a success."

Ribrianne started to roll into a ball and started to charge towards the downed GSK. She hit him directly and sent him flying into the air, then and placed her hands into a heart position, "Now to present the power of love!"

A starry background appeared and she winked. She started to move around and formed a pink heart, then held her hands together, "Pretty Cannon!"

She twirled around and fired a large heart shaped energy blast at GSK. The attack sent him through the ceiling and he went to the sky. Ribrianne was now in front of a pink background and turned around, "Love-"

An enormous pink explosion appeared and GSK was completely consumed by it. Ribrianne turned around and winked, "-is all powerful!"

Helles and Sour appeared in a blinding light. Helles started to clap, "Excellent work! That handles all the intruders!"

Sour looked into his staff, "Unfortunately, we have lost the brothers."

Helles and Ribrianne had looks of horror, "We've lost two of our fighters!"

Sour nodded, "Yes and the tournament is tomorrow."

Helles closed her eyes and sighed, "Then we are left with no alternative." 

Sour and Ribrianne looked at her, "Madam Helles, are you referring to-" 

"Yes." Helles said. Her eyes still closed, "We must release two of our enemies. The sake of the love and beauty of U2 depends on it."

Ribrianne turned back to Brianne and bowed, "Lord Helles, what should I do?" 

Helles turned to her, "Resume my instructions for you and the rest of the team to acquire beauty sleep for tomorrow."

Helles grabbed Sour's shoulder and they were light speeded away. Brianne walked into the theatre.

 **-Half Hour Later-**

Helles and Sour appeared in front of a pyramid temple with man and women wearing egyptian wear. They walked passed two guards wearing Anubis style helmets and went through a glass door. They appeared in a room with multiple crystal hearts with silhouettes in them. Helles and Sour walked by a few containments and came across one with a man in it. The man had ghostly white skin, short yellow hair, black wings with purple feathers, and wore black plate armor. He opened his yellow glowing eyes at them and smirked, "Ah, Helles. And her little pet. What brings you to my humble cell?"

Helles narrowed her eyes at him, "Nigai Mitososu. As much as it pains me, we have need for your magical prowess."

Nigai started to laugh with intensity that rivaled a psychopath, "It must be dire for you to come to me, a 'loveless cretin,' for help."

Nigai's hands started to glow darkly, "Go ahead. Release me. Let me help you and let me bring my daughter suffering for her betrayal."

Helles grunted in disgust, "Forget it. You are too loveless, vile, and cruel to work with us."

They started to walk away as Nigai watched with a smirk. Helles stopped and turned back to the wizard, "By the way, Vikal has paired with someone and is much happier than she's ever been with you."

Helles and Sour continued to walk away and Nigai stared down, "When I break out of here, I'll kill her first."

Helles and Sour continued walking and walked past the largest heart of them all. It was surrounded by chains and a force field. A woman's voice came from the heart, "Lady Helles…" 

Sour turned to Helles, "I think we should consider-"

"We are never releasing Kusatta." Helles replied bitterfully.

The two continued to walk and came across two hearts with two different men in them. One was a green skinned, bird faced, orange haired man wearing a brown cloth. Another, was a red pudgy creature with yellow eyes. The green skinned alien snarled, "Helles, the hell you want?"

Helles frowned at the alien's rudeness, "Watch your tone Harirama! I need you and your partner, Prum, for a very important matter."

Prum spat revolting bubbling spit at the glass, "What's in it for us?"

Helles gagged at the spit, "You won't be erased from existence."

Prum gulped, "We're in!"

Harirama facepalmed, "Idiot."

Sour's staff glowed and the hearts vanished. Harirama and Prum were lowered to Helles. Harirama breathed and smirked, "Tell us everything."

 **-Rabanra-**

Rabanra was in a room with a desk and bookshelves. Rabanra was writing down strategies with Zarubuto, "With this, I think our team can win."

Rabanra walked out of the room with a smile.

 **-Zarubuto and Zirloin-**

Zarubuto was using a torch on Zirloin's armor, "There we go. Your armor's endurance have been improved by thirty three percent."

Zirloin punched it and smiled, "Thank you, my friend. Now, go and rest."

Zarubuto laughed and walked out, "Right. We have much to do tomorrow."

Zirloin pumped his fist, "We will win." 

**-Su-**

In an apartment with white and blue walls, couch, and a tv with multiple gaming consoles, Su was reading a manga with a male wizard holding a female wizard while looking into her eyes, "After the tournament, I'll drop by Magime Shops to get the last issue."

Su placed the book down on a counter and yawned, revealing she had purple pajamas with stars on them under her overcoat. She walked into a room with green walls, a bed with green covers, and posters. She took off her hat and glasses and got into the bed.

 **-Sanka and Vikal-**

Sanka was wearing blue pajamas and had her gloves off. She walked into the bedroom and saw Vikal, who was in a black bathrobe with her eyes normal yellow and her hair was down, was reading a book with a worried look on her face. Sanka sighed and jumped on the bed, causing it to shake. Sanka grabbed Vikal's shoulder, "You're think they'll release Nigai, don't you?"

Vikal narrowed her eyes to her book, "I don't want to talk about it."

Sanka lowered Vikal's book and looked her into the eyes, "Vikal. Please."

Vikal sighed, "I still remember all the misery he cause me. The talk downs, the intense training, and so much else."

She tightened her fist, "If he came back, he would take so much that I earned from breaking away from him. The other Knights, the beauty of love, you. I can't let that bastard take it."

Sanka opened Vikal's hands and held them in her own, "Listen. He won't take anything from you. I'd rather be erased that let that monster make you suffer." 

Vikal hugged Sanka and sniffed, "Thank you."

Sanka giggled, "I guess you could say I'm purr-fect for comfort."

Vikal laughed, "Shut up." 

Sanka laughed, kissed Vikal, and snuggled to her chest, "Night."

Vikal hugged Sanka and closed her eyes.

 **-Brianne-**

We change views to a large, pink apartment. On a heart shaped chair, Brianne was wearing a pink gown and stretching. She yawned and started to walk towards a pink, heart shaped bed. She started to go into the bed and laid her head down. She closed her eyes…..and kept them closed, "Brianne…"

Brianne's eyes shot opened and she saw four silhouettes. They all reached for her, "Don't lose Brianne. We now know that there was a reason for you to leave."

Brianne smiled at them, "I'm happy you now understand-"

They started to distort and their hands turned to claws, "WE STILL LOATHE YOU!"

They were about to grab her, but Brianne woke up in her bed and started to pant heavily. She looked outside and saw it was morning. She started to calm down and breathed deeply. She saw Jimeze teleport into her room, "Brianne, are you alright?!"

Brianne was shocked, but smiled, "Yes."

Brianne got out of her bed and started to walk to her dresser, "I shall prepare myself for our departure."

Brianne took out one of her dresses and undergarments, then started to head towards the bathroom. In order to keep this from being rated T or M, we are staying outside the bathroom with Jimeze. After a few minutes, Brianne stepped out of the bathroom with her clothes on and brushing her hair, "I am ready to go to the temple."

Jimeze smiled, "Let us go."

He held his hand out to Brianne, which she grabbed and the two were instantly teleported to a circular room with a couch. Jimeze let her go and walked off, "I shall see you within the night."

He walked off and Brianne sat down on the couch.

 **-Hours Later-**

Everyone had arrived in the room and was all skeptical of the situation. Guess what it was, "Lady Helles, are you sure that Harirama and Prum won't betray us?"

Harirama felt a chill, "We want to live, but we still hate you." 

Vikal breathed and Sanka laughed, "At least it isn't him."

"I guess."

Helles raised her hand up and shouted, "Now my warriors. Let us take to the sky for our fair wells and our journey to the tournament!"

The room started to rise and the ceiling opened, revealing the night sky and the crowds of people cheering them. They were all, except for Harirama and Prum, waving at the masses. Helles yelled, "My loyal followers! The beauty and love of U2 is at risk of erasure, but fear not! My Maidens and Knights are prepared to go to the TOP and ensure our survival!"

The crowd cheered louder and Helles smiled, "We will be broadcasting the entire performance live!"

She gestured towards Brianne, "Now, our best warrior will step forward and say some words."

Brianne walked forward and raised her hands to the air, "I know that these are some very urgent matters, but with the blinding power of love I know we will prevail!"

Brianne placed her hands to her heart, "Me, my fellow Maidens, and the others will win this tournament and allow love to continue thriving!"

The crowd cheered louder than before and Brianne bowed. Helles turned to Sour, "Now, let us depart!"

Sour raised his staff up into the air and they all were consumed into a bright light and went into the sky. 

**-Tournament Of Power-**

They all arrived at the arena and they saw that some of the other teams were already there. Helles crossed her arms, "We are not too early or late. Just right."

She turned to her fighters, "Try not to engage with the other universes. We are unaware who attacked us last night."

Everyone, except Harirama and Prum, bowed and said, "Yes." 

Helles, Sour, and Peru flew towards the benches as a certain bunny hopped by them. Helles and Peru watched their fighters move around with smiles, "I know our fighters will win." 

Sour saw U11 come and sensed their power, "U11's fighters might challenge that statement."

Peru smiled widely, "U11 do not believe in love, so they shall be the ones who lose in the end."

The Maidens eyed the tops of their rival universe. Brianne saw a large grey man wearing a Pride Trooper uniform and blushed, "He's so beautiful!"

Sanka went wide eyed at that, "Brianne, don't let that get to you. We still need to show them our prowess."

Su grinned and nodded, "I think they don't know the first thing about love."

Brianne laughed, "I suppose they don't."

The Grand Priest appeared, "Welcome all, to the The Tournament of Power! Before we begin, The Omni Kings will like to say some words!"

Both Zenos appeared and started to dance, "Hello everyone! Thank you all for coming! We hope you make this fun!" 

The Zenos started to fly towards their thrones and the Grand Priest rose up, "Thank you for those generous words! Now, I will announcing the fighters! Universe Two!" 

Brianne and the Maidens posed with style. The knights stood proudly, but Harirama and Prum stayed behind them.

"Universe Three!"

They all saw the mechanical fighters. Zirloin laughed, "They will lose quickly."

"Universe Four!"

Jimeze glared at Ganos, "I will show you that we are not useless."

"Universe Six!"

They all looked at the fighter. Sanka looked at Cabba and smiled at Su, "You two would probably be good together."

Su blushed, "S-Shut up!

"Universe Seven!" 

Brianne looked at them with a serious look, "I'll avenge the universes that will be lost today by taking them down."

"Universe Nine!"

Sanka glared at Hop with a hate filled look, "Copycat!"

"Universe Ten!"

Zarubuto and Rabanra laughed at them, "Looks like they have a muscle problem." 

"Universe Eleven!" 

Brianne glanced at them, 'Despite the beauty of the strongest, I will win.'

"Now that the universes have been announced," 

The fighters assumed a stance to enter the action, "Let the Tournament of Power begin!"

 **And that's that! I hope you enjoyed this.**

 **Let's get down to business.**

 **Prum: He had a bland design. I usually love blob designs, but this is the worst example I've seen.**

 **Rabanra: Meh design. Not really memorable.**

 **Zarubuto: He only had making Tuffles canon going for him.**

 **Zirloin: He had potential, but was wasted BAD!**

 **Harirama: He has a cool design and arm cannon! Who doesn't like arm cannons?!**

 **Vikal: She has a cool design and had potential, but we had to shill 17 somehow.**

 **Jimeze: He was perfect for a big fight! Why waste him!?**

 **Sanka Ku/Kakunsa: She has my favorite design of them all and looked like she could have been a big deal. We had to shill 17 somehow.**

 **Brianne De Chateau/Ribrianne: She gets WAY too much hate. Her design wasn't bad and worked perfectly for a parody of magical girl anime. She was super funny and fun to watch. Too bad we had to give 18 something to do in this arc.**

 **Su Roas/Rozie: She is adorable and gives me a nerd vibe. She doesn't even get her own episode when she's eliminated. She deserved more respect than what she got. Her ability was also cool. (Cabu for life.)**

 **U2 doesn't deserve it's hate. It's funny. Helles and Peru are my favorite GoD and Kai duo (not from a ship perspective) they actually work together and get crap done. U2 actually looks like a good place to live.**

 **Sorry, sorry. Fanboying a little there.**

 **BTW, does anyone else think that the DBS archive on here doesn't get as updated as it should. You think a show that's finale was streamed WORLDWIDE, it would get it's archive updated more.**

 **Enough about that!**

 **Feedback is welcomed!**

 **(Disappears into a tornado.)**


	7. Jiren Universe

**Totes real chapter.**

Jiren was standing on a mountain with the sun causing his muscles to sparkle. Toppo kneeled to his greatness, "Jiren, join us for the Tournament of Power." 

Jiren slowey and majestically turned to him, "No." 

Toppo frowned, "Pretty please."

Jiren blinked, shattering stars, "Very well."

They teleported to the arena because U11 is Jiren. All the universes are Jiren. All the multiverses are Jiren. Reality is Jiren. Jiren won. The end.

 **Jiren is the only one that matter lol.**

 **All seriousness, I'm gonna start working on the final chapter of this story soon. I'm almost done with the U4 focused chapter of the TOP.**

 **Two uploads in one night? INCONCEIVABLE!**


	8. Justice Universe

**Guess who! Who else? I mean it's my fanfiction. We've finally did it. We're finally at the end of my first DBS story. Lot of stuff became open to me when I first uploaded this story. Some friends and advice that helped me grow. I want to say thank you all for your patience with this story. Now let's get this done, so I can do other things!**

In a red and black circus tent, a man who had clown makeup, a multicolored GoD outfit, and orange, balding hair was sitting on a purple cushioned couch with a female in a jester outfit feeding him grapes, "Toppo should be having no difficulty in locating Pride Troopers for the tournament."

A Kai with purple skin, hair that goes clean in the center of his head, green Potara, and red uniform was watching the display of masterly pleasure with mild distaste, "I believe that we should take direct contact with Jiren to ensure his cooperation." 

The clown appeared to not really care for the Kai's concern and kept his straight face, "Relax Khai. We have to have faith in Toppo's capabilities as a leader."

"We shouldn't bask in ceremony. We should go to the World of Meditation and inform Jiren of the Super Dragon Balls. He may protect U11, but even he would need additional motivation to fight in a tournament that will erase universes." 

An Angel with pigtails and blue outfit looked into her staff, "I must agree with Khai, Lord Belmond. You know how stubborn Jiren can be, yes." 

Belmond groaned and slouched up, "You know just how to persuade me Marcartia."

Khai narrowed his eyes, though this was mostly ignored by Belmond, "We'll see Jiren personally."

Marcarita rose her staff into the air, inviting Belmond and Khai to grab onto her. They were engulfed by a bright light that went flying into the sky. One of the clown maidens looked on, "So, does that mean our planet is spared?"

Another one shrugged, "I suppose." 

**-Space-**

In a large red spaceship, a large, orange man with a white mustache and red and black uniform with white gloves was sitting in a large chair in the center of a cockpit, "Kahersal, how long until we reach Planet Netfiss?"

Kahersal, a man with a red cybernetic eye, the same uniform Toppo had, and a red beret, turned to him, "We should be there in a few minutes."

A purple rabbit being with the same uniform was standing in the room with his arms crossed, "Hey Toppo, how do we find Jiren?"

Toppo turned to the rabbit with a formal glance, "No need for concern Dyspo. Lord Belmond will be the on to recruit him."

A planet with red oceans and purple continents appeared before them, "Kahersal, run information on which Pride Troopers would be the best for this tournament."

"Right away!" 

**-Belmond, Khai, and Marcartia-**

Belmond stood on a rock with a smirk, "Jiren is just beyond these hills." 

Khai flew up with his typical stern look, "Jiren already knows we're here."

Belmond closed his eyes, "Naturally."

There was suddenly an air of pressure in the area. Marcartia smiled and waved her staff around the air, "You have no belief in waiting for an offer to come to you, yes?"

A large grey man with large black eyes and wearing the Pride Trooper uniform was standing behind them with narrowed eyes, "What do you want?"

Khai paced over to him, "Jiren. A great danger is posing a threat to U11. Lord Zeno has devised a tournament."

Jiren kept the tight gaze, "The result of defeat would be erasure."

Khai nodded, "You understand why we need you-"

"I refuse." Jiren cut him off rather quickly, "I will not allow my actions to lead to the erasure of other universes."

Khai grew a rather desperate look on his face, "Even at the cost of our own?!" 

Marcarita smiled at the discussion, 'Everything is proceeding as planned for persuasion, yes?'

Belmond turned back to her with a grin, 'Hook, line, and sinker.'

Jiren remained composed, "I would rather die myself than destroy another."

Belmond stepped towards the grey goliath, "There is also a very special reward to the winning fighter."

Jiren turned towards the clown GoD, "And how would that information convince me to participate?"

Belmond's colorful face was accompanied by a smirk, "It is the gift of having whatever wish you desire."

Jiren had a brief look of surprise and covered it, but not quick enough as Khai's smile proved, 'Not even Jiren could resist such a temptation.'

Jiren continued to stare down Belmond, "Why would you tell me this?"

"Because you have a great desire that means more to you than your precious no kill rule, don't you?"

That answer in the form of a question caused Jiren to go silent and Belmond's smile grew larger.

 **-Toppo and Kahersal-**

Inside a red room with computers, Kahersal was standing in the center with his arms crossed and cybernetic eye glowed, "From your description of the arena plans, I've arranged a foolproof strategy for the situation." 

Toppo was pacing back and forth, "We need to select the best for this."

Kahersal turned back to Toppo, "I believe we have found the best strategy." 

Toppo stopped pacing and turned towards Kahersal, "What is it?" 

A holographic display appeared from Kahersal's eye, forming a man with green skin and blue hair, a pink skinned woman with hair in a darker shade of pink, a blue skinned alien with horns, an orange lizard with purple eyes, a green alien with red eyes, and a blue alien with purple spots on his head, "Tupper, Coccote, Zoiray, Voun, Kettol, and Kunshee. All of them have abilities that are best suited for the arena. By maintaining a tight formation with defense and striking, we will be able to knock off a multitude of fighters."

Toppo looked at the holograms for a moment, before walking out of the room, "We will assemble outside-"

There was a beeping sound repeating with flashing red light. Kahersal pressed down on his ear piece, "What is happening?"

A robotic voice spoke to him, "Intruders have infiltrated the base." 

"Lock down the base! Give me information on what we're up against."

"Unclear. They are wearing black clothing that covers every part of their bodies."

"Damn. All Pride Troopers, mobilize!" 

**Elsewhere**

In a deserted locker room, two men in black cloaks were looking around, "Plant the explosives here."

The air started to shift violently, when a tornado appeared and picked the two off their feet. The two were thrown at the lockers, knocking them unconscious. The tornado started to die down and Zoiray started to talk into a wrist communicator, "Zoiray to Kahersal. The intruders in the locker room have been eliminated."

 **Toppo**

Toppo was running down a hallway and saw five assassins running towards a door, "The power core!"

He was about to attack them, but a lasso wrapped around one of the assassins and pulled him back. The others were wrapped up by threads. Toppo smiled when he walked down and Voun with the lasso and Kunshee with the threads, "Voun. Kunshee. Excellent work!"

Voun nodded as he slammed his guy on the floor, "Thank you sir!"

Kunshee used his threads to electrify his captives, knocking them unconscious, "We figured the power core would be an obvious target. Happy we did." 

"The remaining Pride Troopers should be intersecting the assassins with the other possible target. The control room." 

**Kahersal and Dyspo**

There was a banging on the door of the room and Dyspo was watching it with a smirk, "Do these jokers really think they'll succeed?" 

The door burst open and a gloved hand grabbed Dyspo's arm and fired an electric blast at Kahersal, knocking him out. The man had green skin,blue eyes, orange hair with a ponytail, and was wearing a poorly made Pride Trooper uniform, "Remember me?"

Dyspo groaned and reeled his head back, "Not you again."

The man laughed and tightened his grip, "Yes! It is I, Perfection, your greatest nemesis!"

Dyspo got out of his grip and kicked him out of the room, "Man. When will you give it up?"

Perfection got up and stared Dyspo down, "Never! You rejected me-"

"Only because you kept being a jerk over the fact we have a woman on the team and we're pretty sure you've kidnapped a few children."

Perfection licked his lips, "It's not my fault teenage girls are so-"

Dyspo kicked him in the head, knocking him out, "And that's all I needed." 

A few dozen assassins surrounded him, "That creep did his job of getting us here."

Dyspo started to glow purple with a smirk, "You really want to-" 

A purple sphere surrounded Dyspo, "Of course."

A flurry of purple blast bombarded the assassins, knocking out all but one of them, "What the hell is going-"

He was punched in the face by Tupper, "We're what!"

Coccote, who was behind him, facepalmed at the line, "Tupper, work on your lines. Please. You're embarrassing us at this point."

Kettol scratched his head, "It wasn't that bad."

Tupper pointed at the alien, "Thank you Kettol."

Dyspo just looked at them dumbfounded as the field dropped, "I gotta side with Coccote. That was terrible."

Kahersal came out of the room and looked around, "Is everyone okay?"

Dyspo turned to him, "We're fine."

Toppo, Voun, and Kunshee arrived, "Status." 

"The threat has been neutralized."

"Good. Send the criminals to the capsule cell."

Kahersal started to fire beams that trapped them inside capsules, "What about you?"

"I'll contact Belmond." 

**Belmond, Khai, Marcarita, and Jiren**

"So what you're saying is that one of the other universes sent assassins?" Belmond said into Marcarita's staff.

"Yes Lord Belmond. Should we report it to Grand Zeno?"

Belmond put his hands behind his head, "Don't worry about it. It was obviously U4, but they won't be of much issue." 

Khai looked into the staff, "You and the rest of the Pride Troopers just stay on your guard. Knowing Quitela, there is probably another trick."

"Understood."

The staff died down and Belmond turned to Jiren, "With you and this team, there is absolutely no way we could lose."

"I will not require any assistance."

"Of course not, but it never fails to have insurance."

Marcarita looked into her staff, "That and it is required to have ten fighters."

Jiren crossed his arms, "I will win and I will get my wish."

Belmond smirked with his own arm cross, "Of course, all you gotta do is eliminate the big players."

"Including this Son Goku?"

"Especially that Son Goku."

Jiren walked off, "Then I will do so."

Once Jiren was gone, Khai turned to Belmond, "Are you certain that manipulating Jiren's emotions is a good move?"

Belmond closed his eyes, "I'm not lying. Everything I said was true."

A woman's voice suddenly spoke up, "Telling the truth to play off someone."

The three turned to see a blue skinned woman with white hair, red clothes, and a staff, "I have to admit. Not a bad plan."

Khai held his hand up with a Ki blast, "Why would a denizen of the Demon Realm come here?"

The woman dropped her staff and held her hands up, "I'm not here to fight, but to make a deal."

Belmond put his hand in front of Khai, "What kind of deal?"

"I want to tamper with a bit of history and you want to win the tournament."

Marcarita pointed her staff at her, "So you're a Time Breaker, yes?"

The woman picked her staff up, "My name is Towa and I know that the pages of history demand that you lose."

Belmond dismissively laughed, "Do you really expect us to believe you?"

Towa use her staff to show a vision of Goku with Ultra Instinct, "This fighter will eliminate your champion, but I could make it so he won't succeed." 

Khai waved his hand back, "Do you really expect us to believe that-"

"Keep talking." Belmond interrupted.

Towa smiled while Marcarita turned to him, "I cannot allow that-"

"Marcarita, this could be our only chance to survive. I know you can't let me die."

Marcarita sighed and turned to Towa, "What are your terms?" 

Two beings appeared beside Towa, a Namekian and a Saiyan that resembled Goku, "These two are Slug and Turles. They will deal with Goku."

Belmond didn't look too impressed, "These two are far weaker than Jiren, how could they handle him?"

Slug gritted his teeth and was about to attack him, but Towa stopped him with her staff, "They will strike when Goku is vulnerable. They have a burning desire for revenge and will do whatever it takes to get it."

Belmond just shook his head, "It's not good enough."

Towa's face started to look annoyed, "Then I'll throw in another bone. When Jiren is about to be defeated, I'll restore his power. Take it or leave it."

Belmond turned to Khai, "Is there any chance we can get caught?"

"Not if we're careful, but are we really going to work with a Time Breaker?"

"We don't have much of a choice. It's either that or to be erased."

They both turned back to Towa, "Alright. It's a deal. We'll open up an opening, but it's up to you to make it."

Towa smiled and waved her staff, "I'm glad you see it that way."

The three vanished, leaving the gods alone. Khai teleported them all back to the circus tent, "The Demon Realms are not to be handled lightly. I hope we made the right choice."

Marcarita raised her staff, which started to glow brightly, "I opened a passageway. I trust that you want it to be well hidden, yes?"

Belmond smirked, "You know me too well Marcarita."

Khai walked off, "I shall make the final preparations." 

**Pride Troopers**

Toppo and Kahersal were giving a briefing in front of the other Pride Troopers, "Remember, stay together and do what you can to remain in the arena." 

"Dismissed."

The troops left and Toppo turned to Kahersal, "Hard to believe that we are about to fight the battle of our lives."

Kahersal smiled at him, "We've got this. We have discipline, strength, strategy, and Jiren."

"Still, we should not let our guard down. Especially with U7."

"We'll make that Son Goku bastard pay for endangering our universe."

"Don't underestimate him. He is very powerful."

The other Pride Troopers were heading towards a landing pad. Dyspo had an impatient look on his face, "The tournament should be starting soon."

Coccote had her hands on her hips with a teasing look, "What's with the worry? We practically being handed the win."

Tupper and Zoiray were posing, "Anything could happen."

"We have Jiren. That's all we need, but we're pretty powerful too." 

Kunshee frowned at the their behavior, "Don't get lazy or cocky. Jiren's tough, but we're gonna pull our weight."

Voun saluted and kept his posture perfect, "Sir yes Sir!"

Toppo and Kahersal walked out, "Lord Belmond is not here yet?"

Kahersal's eye beeped, "We'll need to leave soon."

Suddenly, a bright light appeared. When it died down, Jiren and the gods appeared. Toppo smiled when he saw Jiren, "Hello Jiren. I wish this meeting could have happened under better circumstances." 

Jiren just kept his arms crossed, "I would not have come unless the situation was dire."

Marcarita raised her staff up, "I believe we should make haste, yes?"

The team braced themselves as they were all consumed by a bright light. When the light disappeared, they saw the T.O.P arena.

Belmond looked around the arena, "Impressive. essive. Though I guess that is to be expected of the Grand Priest."

Jiren was sensing the Ki of everyone in the arena, 'All of them are too weak to pose a threat.'

"Yo! You're here!"

Toppo turned to see Goku, "Son Goku."

Goku exclaimed rather loudly, "Allow me to finish what we started last time."

Toppo narrowed his gaze at him, "We are here bearing the fate of U11. I have no interest in petty squabbles!"

Goku put his hands on his hips, "Hmmm. But we're gonna fight anyways."

Toppo crossed his arms, "We'll deal with it at that time!"

Goku leaned over and looked at Jiren, "Say, you-"

Jiren suddenly appeared behind Goku, "Get lost."

"When did you-"

Goku turned around, tense from how Jiren got behind him. Jiren stared him down, 'Even this one recognizes my superior ability.'

Belmond was watching it with a smirk, "Even that dangerous bastard knows he can't win."

Some blocks of the arena were being placed on the arena. Some started going fast, forcing some of the fighters to jump out of the way. Jiren just stood there, letting two of the blocks pass by him. Belmond chuckled, "We've got this."

Toppo turned to the Pride Troopers, "Alright. Prepare yourselves."

The Grand Priest appeared above them, "Welcome everyone to the Tournament of Power! The Omni Kings shall bow say a few words."

The two kinds emerged from their house, "Hello everyone!"

"Thank you all for coming!"

"We hope you make this fun!"

The two flew towards their thrones, "Now I shall announce the universes!"

While the priest was announcing the universes, Jiren kept his eyes shut, 'I must win at any and all cost.

"U11!"

The Pride Troopers posed as a multicolored explosion emerged from behind them. Kettle turned to Zoiray with a smirk, "Took us forever to get this dow, but it was worth it.:

"Now that the universes have been announced, let the Tournament of Power begin!"

 **FINALLY! FINALLY! I AM FINISHED WITH THIS STORY! HAHAHAHA!**

 **Anyway. I'm proud that I was able to finish this. I was actually afraid I would never get motivated enough to actually do it, but I did and I'm happy about that.**

 **U11, the big banana of this saga. I like them. Sentai parody is always welcomed. Now we get to the only reason you're actually reading this.**

 **10: Kettol: Interesting design, but never amounted to anything.**

 **9: Voun: Same as Kettol.**

 **8: Tupper: Powers are cool and a meh design.**

 **7: Kunshee: I like his powers and he made a good fight for Goku and Hit.**

 **6: Zoiray: I love his little Gremlin design and his powers. Little Devil Gremlin.**

 **5: Kahersale: LOOK AT HIM SAVE THAT CAT FOR THOSE KIDS! CINNAMON BOI!**

 **4: Coccote: Unique design, interesting powers, and it is neat to get another female fighter. One of my favorite things about the TOP is that we actually got some female fighters. Like, we only had 18(Who was sidelined since she fought Mighty Mask.) and Chi Chi(Who didn't really fight that much in the original. I only remember her fight with Goku. Could've forgotten an instance though.) So it's nice to see this arc wasn't a complete sausage fest.**

 **3: Jiren: This is gonna be a bit of a long one. I like Jiren. His design works for the powerful wall thing they're going for with him. He has a very overwhelming presence that his design, abilities, and demeanor help with. He lead to a lot of great moments and intense fights.**

 **Unfortunately, there's a reason a lot of fans are...unwelcoming to him. His personality is a bit on the lacking side.** **He has a personality. Serious, somewhat arrogant, values power, and has a moral code(least in the manga, he does.) But the problem is, we barely get a real glimpse of that before his final battle. He spends most of the saga silent and having other characters talk about him. What would have helped with that was if they gave him some more dialogue showing his heroic side, lines that gave us more into his psyche, and more interactions before the tournament.**

 **Overall, I like Jiren, but he is not the best character in this saga.  
**

 **2: Dyspo: Remember when everybody thought he was gonna be Beerus level? Weird times. His design is fun and reminiscent of Beerus and his Fragile Speedster status makes him stand out.**

 **1: Toppo: No, I'm not calling him Top. My biggest criticism of this saga is that Toppo should have been the final boss. His design is fun and has an experienced edge, he has a distinct personality, and has somewhat of an arc. We meet him before the tournament starts, we have two episodes where he is the focus, and was the leader of the Pride Troopers. (No cops, just Pride Troopers.) I thought he was gonna be the real final boss and that Jiren's hype would just be a red herring. Overall, I love this big guy and I hope we see more of him in the future.**

 **And so we've reached the end. When I started to watch Dragon Ball Super for the first time, I felt something special with it. I was scrolling through the internet and found DBZA, which got me back into the series. My first exposure to Dragon Ball was the Z dub that Nicktoons with my cousin, but I fell out of it due to my family being against violent action shows and not allowing me to watch it. I'm happy to be in this fandom and I hope that it keeps going strong for years to come.**

 **When I started writing DBS stuff, I did it to have variety as a side project for my Death Battle stories. Then I had so much fun writing them, that I made it my main focus. I gave it a foundation, a name, and a planned amount of sagas.  
**

 **I want to thank all of you who read and comment. It really means a lot to me that people actually enjoy stuff I make. It just makes me happy. If you want to see some more from me, I have a deviantart account. Fankindess, where I sometimes post jokey stuff and my thoughts on different shows and movies. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me or leave them in your comments and I'll try to get to you.**

**Take care everybody.**


End file.
